


Pandemonium in the Cavern

by RedHawkdude, vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkdude/pseuds/RedHawkdude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: The sequel to Mayhem in the Theater. Come read as the Vikings and dragons return for bundles of hilarity and crazy situations as they watch the second movie. (Daily updates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of the Vikings**

The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon ‘THE RED DEATH’ emerges. Stirred and furious.

“Beard of Thor...what is that?” Gobber asked astonished.

“Odin help us.” Stoick looks aghast at the giant beast. “Catapults!” He screams.

The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot.

Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.

“Get to the ships!” One of the Vikings yells frantically.

“No! NO!” Stoick screams trying to stop his men.

The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down.

“Heh. Smart, that one.” Gobber states, coming to stand next to Stoick.

Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer. “I was a fool.” He says as he takes in all the destruction.

Just then the island began to shake, an eerie glow comes from the ground. “What is happening!” Stoick yells as he, and the other Vikings sink into the ground. As the ground stops glowing the only thing left on the island is a very pissed off Red Death.

The Vikings land atop each other in a massive pile up.

“Stoick!!” Gobber wheezes out. “Can ya get ya fat behind off of me! I can’t breath.”  
Stoick manages to extricate himself from the pile, and begins to pull Gobber out of the heap of groaning Vikings when he heard Hiccup’s voice say “Dad!!”

“Hiccup” Stoick looks around, and spots Hiccup, and the other teens on the back of dragons. “What in the name of Odin…...” Stoick began but he was jumped upon by Toothless who then made his way over to Hiccup.

“Oh Bud am I glad you’re safe.” Hiccup says, and gets several licks in return.  
“That’s all well and good Hiccup.” Astrid interjects. “But where are we?”  
“Yeah, the last thing we remember is flying towards the nest.” Fishlegs states.

There is another flash of light, and the Vikings were joined by the dragons.

“Welcome back everybody!!” The Vikings, and dragons suddenly hear. As they look in the direction of the voice they spot two figures walking towards them. A guy and girl who were wearing weird clothes. The guy was fiddling with a round metal object, and the girl had a strange stick in her hands.

“It’s great to see you guys again, but boy, do you have to work on your landings.” The girl comments offhandedly.  
“I DEMAND TO……” Stoick began but he suddenly lost his voice as the the girl pointed her stick at him.  
“Didn’t I tell you the last time no yelling.” The girl tuts. Whispers of ‘witches’ could be heard from the gathered Vikings.  
“Hey I take offence to that!! I’m a guy!!” Was yelled by the strange girl’s companion.

“Excuse me.” Hiccup says timidly. “I think you’re making a mistake. We never met before.”  
“Wait, what was the last thing you remember?” The girl asks.  
“Flying to the nest to save Toothless and the other Vikings.” Hiccup responds.

“Oh, dear….. No wonder you lot don’t remember us.” The girl says, and then turns to her companion. “Red you took them from before the end of the first movie, now we have to go through the introductions again!” She yells.

The guy simply responds “Hey, this watch is still a prototype. It glitches, and you were the one who gave up your remote.” He yells back.

“To save your skinny behind!!” Was thrown back.

“Eh…….” Hiccup interjects. “Who exactly are you two?”

“Oh right. I’m Vala” The girl introduces “and that is my partner in crime RedHawkdude, or Red for short.” She says, and Red waves at us. “We meant to bring you back after the war was done and you guys remembered us, but hey….. Got to work with what we’ve got.” Vala shrugs as she says this.

“As for where you are. These are my caverns.” Red says, and gestures towards the large cave the Vikings currently found themselves in. “You’re all here to watch your futures. We would have done it in Vala’s theater, but missy over there just had to test out her new wand.” Red said while gesturing towards Vala.

“Oi, it wasn’t that bad!” Vala yelled back.  
“You summoned Godzilla for Pete’s sake!!” Red answered.

“Whose Godzilla, and who is Pete?” Snotlout asked curiously.

“That isn’t important.” Red says, and throws the metal ball he had been fiddling with. The ball releases smoke which fills the entire cavern, and when it cleared a large screen, and plush chairs had materialised in the cave.

“Also the dragons, and Vikings can now understand each other.” Red states as he gestures for all of us to find a seat.

Just then two strange dragons fly into the cave. Fishlegs was literally gobsmacked by these dragons that he’s never seen before. “Oh right. Everyone, these are our dragons. This is Gandor, my Shimmerwing.” Red introduces “And that Death song is called Opal. She belongs to Vala.”

Opal begins crooning sadly as she searches the sea of Vikings. “Vala what is with that dragon of yours?” Red asked curiously.

“She misses her chew toy.” Vala states. “Well, why not.” was said, and Vala waved her wand. A purple portal appeared on the ceiling of the cavern, and a figure dressed in black fell from it. The Vikings were astonished by this display of magic.

“You did that on purpose. I know for a fact that you can control the height of your portals.” Red states as he glances at the groaning man who face-planted into the floor.  
“Of course I did it on purpose.” Vala said with a shrug.

As the man sat up, Stoick’s eyes widened, and he wanted to reach for his axe or warhammer only to find them gone. He was still silenced, and began jumping up and down trying to convey his outrage.

“Don’t you worry Stoick, he’s not going anywhere.” Vala says, and then commands Opal to wrap around the figure like an anaconda.

“Now Drago I’m going to give you your memories back, because it would be a shame that you forgot Opal.” Vala says while grinning. She takes her wand in both hands, and extends the handle so that the wand now looks like a scepter with a crescent moon on top.

Drago, whose mouth was wrapped shut by Opal’s coils, grunted when Vala hit him on the head with the scepter. ‘WHACK’ could be heard echoing through the cave.

Opal releases Drago who groans, and holds his head. As he turns to look at the gathered crowd he lets out a high pitched girlish shriek at the sight of Red, Vala, and their dragons.

Before he can run away he is snatched up by Opal, who began cuddling. “Not again, not again, not again.” Was all Drago mumbled.

“Think we tortured him enough?” Red asks. He and Vala share a look, both say “NAH” at the same time.

“Wait….wait, so you can give us our memories back?” Snotlout asked.  
“Of course I can.” Vala answers. “But it would involve clubbing each of you on the head. So who's first.”

The Vikings shake their heads negatively saying “Nevermind.”

“Now I believe we have a future to watch.” Red states. He and Vala take a seat next to Hiccup, and Astrid.

“Ehm…” Hiccup says while poking Vala in the arm. He gestures towards his dad who was still muted.

“Oh right.” Vala says, and points her scepter at Stoick. She gives him his voice back, but also ‘accidently’ colors his beard light blue. “Oeps” was all she said at the glare Stoick gave her. “Should wear off in a couple of hours.”

“Now wait a sec Vala…. I just remembered something” Red says.

“What is it this time Red?” Vala states giving him a glare. “It had better be damned important.”

“I think I can get their memories back without hitting them on their head” Red states.

Vala lifts an eyebrow, and asks “How so?”

Red whispers to Vala “You remember the OLD memory machine in Men in Black right?”

“Don’t tell me you pilfered that too?” Vala gives Red a critical stare as she says this.

“Not just one… Oops, shouldn’t have said that.” Red says as Vala raises her scepter.

Red quickly rolls out of the way as the scepter narrowly misses his head, but unlucky him the scepter charged with magic grazes his clothes, changing them into a pale pink ballerina outfit.

“Why the hell am I wearing a tutu!!!” Red yelled.  
“I had Swan Lake on the brain.” Vala comments nonchalantly.

“Why would you think about that?!” Red asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Vala comments but doesn’t change Red back.

“What the HELL IS THAT.” Stoick yells pointing at the ballerina outfit Red is wearing.  
.  
“Would you like one too. I thought I said no yelling Stoick.” Vala says giving Stoick the evil eye. Stoick pales at the way the scepter is pointing at him.

Vala turns back to Red, while pinching her brows. “Just get their memories back Red.”

“Alright dragons follow Vala to the right for the bigger ones, and Vikings please follow me” Red says gesturing to the different areas.

“Just how many did you make Red?” Vala asks Red who was trying to look innocent (not really helping).

“Well I may or may not have made a few hundred small ones for normal people and maybe 500+ for larger alien species.” He says while avoiding eye contact with Vala.

“You are incorrigible. I have a bad feeling about these.” Vala mumbles.

Once the dragons, and Vikings are situated in their pods Red starts the machines and watches as they start spinning while the lights start flashing quickly “I can’t wait till they get out.” Red jokes.

“Wait so I got hit over the head for nothing!!” Drago yells having gotten an leg out from Opal’s coils.

“No Drago, getting hit over the head is a lot nicer than what they are going through.” Red says jokingly.

A few minutes later the pods slow down, and you start to hear all the yelling, and roaring over the machines gear system.

Once they get out they all charge at Red “HOW THE HELL WAS THAT BETTER THAN GETTING HIT ON THE HEAD” both the Vikings, and dragons yell in unison.

“You never asked if it was better. You just said you didn’t want to get hit on the head” Red calmly states with a smirk.

“Alright everyone back to your seats” Vala yells over the crowd. “Or I’ll use you for my experiments!!”

Both Vikings, and dragons race to their previous spots after hearing that statement.

The lights in the cavern dim, and the screen begins to show the Dreamworks logo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**   
**Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

**EXT. BERK - DAY**   
**To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

“Wow!! Look at our island.” Some of the Vikings exclaim.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

“Looks like fun.” Some of the dragons commented while eyeing the sheep.

“Wait I thought the war was over in the future. Are we being raided again?” Stoick asked aloud.

“I don’t know Stoick. Looks like something else.” Gobber commented as he watched the sheeps.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call--**

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**DRAGON RACING!**

“Dragon racing!!” Both dragons and Vikings exclaim.

“We would actually do this?” A Monstrous Nightmare asked.

“Why not?” A Nadder commented. “Looks pretty interesting.”

**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea.**

**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

“Wow did Fishlegs get bigger!!” Snotlout laughed.

Fishlegs grins evilly scaring everyone around him, Snotlout starts freaking out as Fishlegs runs and jumps on him shouting “It makes this hurt more.”

“GET OFF ME” Snotlout yells.

“Not till you say sorry.” Fish says calmly while sitting on Snotlout like nothing happened.

“NO! Jorgenson’s don’t apologize!” Snotlout rasped trying to breathe.

**SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

“Did Snotlout grow up!!” Fishlegs retorted while still using Snotlout as a chair.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Snotlout! That's mine!**

“Guess not.” Fishlegs said earning laughter from the audience.

“Alright I am sorry Legs” Snotlout mumbled from under Fishlegs who stood up.

“See not that hard” Fishlegs says as he sits down.

“What do you mean it w.. AARRGGGGHHH” Snotlout shouts out.

“HOOKFANG Let me go you useless reptile!!” Snotlout yells as Hookfang grabs him by his tunic causing everyone in the audience to laugh.

“Hookfang, show him who’s boss.” Meatlug said as she snuggled closer to Fishlegs.

**Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Here ya go, babe.**

“Wait what!! Did that Snot-boy just call one of those crazy twins babe?” A Gronckle asked.

“Yeah, we thought that he had his eye on yer girl.” A green Nadder says to Hiccup.

“This is definitely surprising.” Hiccup comments and then turns to Snotlout with a raised brow.

“Hey don’t look at me like that!!” Snotlout exclaimed. “I think the future me went crazy!!”

**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut.**   
**She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**   
**Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do.**

“I can’t watch this, I can’t watch this.” Snotlout mumbled distressed. “Astrid babe I don’t know what came over me.”

Astrid gives Snotlout a glare that promised immense pain. “What did I tell you about calling me babe.”

“.......ummm… that is a very good question.” Snotlout mutters out loud causing the Vikings and dragons nearby to laugh their heads off.

“I think she meant something like this.” Stormfly said and shot her tail spikes at Snotlout pinning him to the cavern wall.

“GAH Crazy f##### reptile” Snotlout yelled.

“What. Did. You. Call. My. Dragon” Astrid states getting her axe ready.

From the corner Drago could be seen facepalming while muttering. “When will that boy ever learn.”

“That’s real big coming from you.” Red says while nudging Drago in the side.

“Please don’t remind me.” Drago mumbles.

**RUFFNUT**   
**Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**

**Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

**STOICK**   
**That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**   
**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

“Hiccup where did ya go off to?” Gobber asked. “Stoick ya did something again didn’t ya?”

“How would I know Gobber. It’s the future.” Stoick mumbled.

**GOBBER**   
**Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

“Well that answered my question.” Gobber states already suspecting what it was about.

“Wait, what’s this big talk?” Hiccup asked. “You already told me where babies came from, and you stuttered through the whole thing.”

“Hiccup!! Please don’t bring that up again.” Stoick tells him flustered.

WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY -- spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.

**ASTRID**   
**What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

“You tell him Astrid.” Stormfly commented, looking just as competitive as her rider.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

“Oh my Thor!! I think I’m gonna hurl.” Snotlout tells us.

“Us too.” Ruffnut and Tuffnut add.

**ASTRID**   
**Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

“I like that idea.” Tuffnut says. “What do you say sis?”

“Hell yeah.” Ruffnut says gleefully.

“Say Snotface when are you free cause I have something for you.” Ruffnut says in a sultry voice causing Snotlout and well over half the Viking population to go as white as a ghost.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Only for a few hours!**

“Obviously it wasn’t long enough.” Ruffnut states glaring at Snotlout.

**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**We have custom stables... all-you- can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...**

“Yeay!!” The dragons shout. “We get to move in with the hatchling.”

Toothless got a little possessive then. He grabbed Hiccup in his paws and glared at the other dragons. “He’s mine! Get your own.”

“Toothless” Hiccup says in a very, very calm voice. “ We talked about this already.”

Toothless immediately let go and looked the other way like ‘what are you talking about… I didn’t do anything.’

In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

“Now that’s impressive indeed Hiccup.” Gobber comments.

“You almost make it sound like he built it.” Astrid states.

“Well….. Uuhhh” Hiccup mutters while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“Wait you actually made that?” Astrid asked.

“It’s still in the planning stage.” Hiccup comments and sees the surprise on many of the villager’s faces.

“What else have you made for the village Hiccup?” Stoick says but it comes out more like an order.

“Gobber you know better than I do what I have actually made so why don’t you tell them.” Hiccup says while quickly hiding in the corner.

“Wouldn’t it be better to say what you haven’t designed.” Gobber yells at the retreating back of Hiccup.

“What does that mean Gobber?” Stoick questions while giving him a curious look

“Valid point Gobber.” Hiccup yells before hiding under toothless's wing and covering his ear earning questioning looks from everyone.

“Well Stoick I can only name 5 things that Hiccup didn’t design or build for the village…. First is the great hall, cause you know it was built before Hiccup was born but he does have 5 new designs for it, secondly are the statues in the water, thirdly is Gothi’s house, fourth is the arena though again he has some new designs for it, and lastly is the… what is the last one… well guess I can only name 4” Gobber finished.

At this point even the dragons were listening slack-jawed.

“The hatchling sure is talented.” A Monstrous Nightmare commented.

“HICCUP DID WHAT!!!” every Viking and Drago shouted.

“You mean to tell me he made everything… but how come you presented it to me?” Stoick says while in shock.

“Well when have you ever looked at any of his inventions Stoick?” Gobber says then Red quickly cuts in “Alright guys back to the show”

**Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

**BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

**STOICK**   
**It's time, Gobber.**

**GOBBER**   
**Righty-ho!**   
**(aloud, to the crowd)**   
**Last lap!**

**A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

**ASTRID**   
**The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

**RUFFNUT**  
**Come on, Barf!**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Let's go!**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Go, Meatlug!**

**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

“Gobber isn’t that Silent Sven’s black sheep?” Hiccup asks.

At his question Silent Sven exclaims “My Ingleberg!! What are you doing you crazy blacksmith!”

“By the looks of it… I would say launching it” Gobber says grinning ear to ear like a kid “I must say it looks fun.”

**GOBBER**   
**This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

**ASTRID**   
**Up, up, up!**

**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

“Dude you just nabbed Astrid’s prize.” Tuffnut comments. Fishlegs looks at the screen in disbelief. “Now let’s just hope you live.”

Fishlegs pales and looks at Astrid hoping she doesn’t kill him

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**No!**

“No!” Astrid yells in sync with her on screen version.

**FISHLEGS**   
**Good job, Meatlug!**

**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**   
**Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

“This can’t be possible!!” Fishlegs yelled.

**RUFFNUT**   
**Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

**Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

**ASTRID**   
**You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

“That’s what I wanna know!!” Tuffnut yelled eyeing both Snotlout and Fishlegs. “How can you only fight over Ruffnut!! We’re twins!! We’re a packaged deal!!”

“Tuffnut I don’t think that is what Astrid meant.” I tried explaining.

“I just feel like chopped yak meat!!” Tuffnut wailed.

“Nice going genius.” Vala comments shoving a box of tissues towards Tuffnut.

**RUFFNUT**   
**I'm totally winning!**

**Fishlegs hovers up next to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**We're winning together!**

“I can’t stand this any longer!!” Ruffnut started wailing now as well. “Just what made these guys go after me!!”

**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**No one can stop me now!**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Except for me. We're attached, genius!**

**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN.**

**STOICK**   
**Get `em, Astrid!**

“Shouldn’t you be impartial?” Meatlug asked.

“Well I may have a reason to be saying what I am.” Stoick comments before facing the screen in anticipation.

**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**   
**It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining glory! EVERYTHING!**

**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

**ASTRID**   
**Gotcha!**

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Astrid!**

**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

**STOICK**   
**Well played! Hahaha!**   
**(gloating, to the crowd)**   
**That's my future daughter-in-law!**

“DAD!!” Hiccup yelled embarrassed while Astrid yelled “CHIEF!!”

“That’s it!!” Ruffnut yelled pointing at the screen.

“What’s it?” Tuffnut asked.

“The reason why those two are now going after me.” Ruffnut said pointing to Fishlegs and Snotlout. “Astrid is off the market.”

“Ohhh” Tuffnut replied getting the idea.

“Astrid for the love of Thor.” Ruffnut said. “We all know how hot Hiccup becomes later. At least let me cop a feel!!”

“Hey!!!” Hiccup yelled indigent while turning as red as a tomato.

“Back off girl.” Toothless says. “This is my Hiccup.”

“Toothless not you too.” Hiccup says with exasperation but Toothless continues “Astrid is his mate. I’m his dragon. You will be barbeque.”

Hiccup looks pleadingly to his father.

“Well son. I’m staying out of this situation.” Stoick comments. “No sane man would butt into that argument.”

Hiccup looks at the rest of the audience but both Vikings and dragons want nothing to do with the squabble. His eyes finally rest on Drago.

“No….” Drago says with finality having extricated himself from a sleeping Opal . “Nononononoooo. I might be mad, but I’m not insane.”

“Isn’t that the same?” Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s right about that.” Vala states while I nod my head.

“EEEGRR” Drago grumbles from his seat.

**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY**   
**eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as… FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Uh, excuse me.**

**ASTRID**   
**Stormfly!**

**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

“DID YOU JUST THROW A HAMMER AT ME SNOTLOUT!!!” Astrid asks furiously.

“It’s the future!!” Snotlout comments trying to save his hide.

“Stormfly roast him!” Astrid says.

“My pleasure.” Stormfly replies sending a fireball in Snotlout’s direction.

Snotlout watches in horror as it comes closer, to scared to move, at the last second Hookfang blocks the shot and hits Snotlout with his tail sending him flying into the wall.

“Stupid, idiotic, bumbling, two legged idiot…. OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS HE COULD DO, he had to piss off the dragon king's mate.” Hookfang finishes in a angry mumble of growls.

“Wait Hookfang, what did you call me?” Hiccup asked while blushing a little.

But before he could get an answer Drago interrupted. “How dare you stupid dragon!! I alone can control you beasts!!”

“SHUT UP DRAGO!!!” The entire audience shouts and effectively causes the man to stay quiet.

Opal who has gotten bored decided to retrieve her chew toy again. “AAAAHHHHHH” Drago yelled as he was being snuggled.

**Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket!**

**STOICK**   
**That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

The screen blacks out then flickers a bit.

“DAMNIT I knew I should have upgraded from windows Vista a long time ago” Red yells in annoyance.

“Wait you are still on windows Vista here?” Vala asks in surprise.

“Well my computer is windows ten… but the virtual machine I use for this is windows Vista” Red shouts over his shoulder as he walks out the door.

\---- a couple of moments later----  
**Red’s POV**

“VALA I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMEONE!!!” I shout from a back room in the complex

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE!!!” Vala shouts back.

“THE MACHINE BROKE AND BROUGHT SOMEONE ELSE HERE!!!” I shout back at Vala.

“JUST HURRY UP BEFORE HE BREAKS MORE EQUIPMENT!!” I shout as I struggle to hold back the person in my arms.

I look up as Vala walks in with surprise on her face.

“WHAT the hell is he doing here..” Vala exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Red’s POV**

“Well I figured out our problem….. He somehow got warped in during the powersurge.” I say to Vala.

“...... Ai Baja” Vala states and facepalms.

“Now the real question is when are you from Dagur?” I ask him.

“Now just who the hell are you and HOW do you know my name!” He shouts in my face causing me to flinch back by the smell of his breath.

I hear Vala sigh. “This is going to get us nowhere.” She states and calmly walks up to Dagur.

“Who are you people!!!” Dagur yelled while getting out a dagger.

“None of that.” Vala states and made his dagger disappear. She then leaned in towards Dagur’s ear and whispered something I couldn’t hear. I saw Dagur pale and he immediately became obedient.

Vala indicated for him to go find his seat and I approached her. “Just what did you tell him?” I asked curiously.

A smirk appears on her face and she simply told me. “I’ll tell you after the movie. A girl’s gotta have some secrets.”

As we enter the area with the Vikings and dragons, we see them looking curiously at the newcomer who sat ramrod straight and looked nervous.

“Everyone. This is Dagur for those who don’t know him.” I introduce and Stoick couldn’t help but ask. “Why is he so obedient. Isn’t he usually……. Deranged?”

“Your beard is still blue, right Stoick.” Vala asked and he nods. “Exactly…….. I think the question has been answered. Now on with the show.”

**EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

**A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.**

**Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.**

“Well hatchling, you and Toothless have definitely gotten better.” Meatlug comments earning nods from the audience.

**HICCUP**   
**Yeah!**

**They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit -- an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

“Hmmm. Hiccup in leather. RAWR, right Astrid.” Ruffnut said suggestively while nudging Astrid with her elbow.

“R..Ru..RUFFNUT!!” Astrid yells completely flustered.

“Like you weren’t thinking it sister.” Ruffnut comments offhandedly.

“Of course I was thinking it, but that doesn’t mean you have to say it out loud!” Astrid says frustrated.

“................” Astrid realised what she said, and looks at the audience who are ‘unsuccessfully’ trying to stifle their laughter. She sees a completely red Hiccup. “Oeps.”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

**Toothless grumbles in protest.**

“Hiccup” Stoick, Gobber, Toothless and most of the audience yells.

“What?!” Hiccup asked.

“What are ye planning lad?” Gobber asked.

“It’s the future so I don’t actually know.” Hiccup replies.

“If a Night Fury protests it’s got to be a bad idea.” Stoick adds.

“First of all how did you train a Night Fury?” Dagur asks and is ignored by everyone.

“Agreed.” Toothless also says. “Frankly I have a bad feeling about this.”  
“HEY!!! I wanted to know how you got a Night Fury!!” Dagur now shouted.

I see Vala sigh in exasperation. “Dagur. Just watch the story.”

Dagur straightens up while saying. “Yes ma'am, right away ma’am!!” and quickly focuses his eyes on the screen.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! It'll be fine.**

**With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Ready?**

**Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

“Hiccup are ye crazy!!!” Stoick yells.

“But that’s just free falling.” Hiccup comments nonchalantly.

“Just free falling!!” Stoick yells.

“Yes, nothing new there.” Hiccup replied causing Stoick to sputter.

“And I thought I was crazy with a capital C” Dagur comments offhandedly earning a few chuckles from the dragons.

**Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS… and sending him GLIDING -- out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.**

“Okay, that’s new.” Hiccup says as he watches his future self.

The dragons let out roars of celebration. “Yeay, the hatchling is finally flying!!” many happily sang.  
“Just don’t fly into a mountain.” Tuffnut says and Toothless sends a plasma blast his way. “Don’t jinx it!!”

**They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**

**Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**This is amazing!**

**A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No longer amazing! Toothless!**

“You jinxed it!!!” Toothless roared at Tuffnut who had the sense to use his sister as a shield.

**Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, no!**

**At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**That really came out of nowhere.**

**The blown up sea stack collapses.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

**Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.**

Love struck sighs could be heard from the village girls causing Astrid and Toothless to jump up and grab Hiccup. “Back off you Harpies!! He’s mine!!” Astrid yelled.

“Aghem” Came from Toothless who was also clutching Hiccup.

“Fine…” Astrid said. “He’s ours.”

This seemed to please Toothless and he let out a happy chortle.

“Really guys this isn’t necessary.” Hiccup said with exasperation.

“Oh yes it is!!” Astrid and Toothless both tell him.

“Whyyyy me..” Hiccup whines as he is still getting smushed between the two.

“Because you’re small and cuddly.” Dagur comments earning him a few blank stares.

**He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea-stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Looks like we found another one, bud.**

“Another one Hiccup?” Stoick asked.

**Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog.**

**Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!**

The audience had to laugh when Hiccup called Toothless big baby boo.

“Oh gods above. I’m never gonna live that down am I?” Toothless grumbled trying to hide his head behind his paws.

“Probably not.” Red commented.

**Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

**Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a ONE-LEGGED--**

**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

“Got to remember that.” Toothless mumbles.

**WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter --**

**URFFF! Toothless rests his head on Hiccup -- SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Gaaaaagh!**

**Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

“It really doesn’t.” Hiccup grumbled.

Toothless then gets a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Toothless what are y…” Hiccup doesn’t get to finish the sentence as he is pounced upon and licked thoroughly.

When Toothless lets him up he is covered in slobber. “Seriously Bud!!” Hiccup asked getting only laughs from the entire audience.

**Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself.**

**Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.**

**He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.**

“Would ya look at that Stoick.” Gobber exclaims. “The lad’s been places.”

“Just how far does the world stretch?” Stoick asked aloud what many of the Vikings were thinking.

**Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**So what should we name it?**

**Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**"Itchy Armpit" it is.**

“Hiccup” Astrid says calmly.

“Yes Astrid.” Hiccup answered.

“You are never naming any children.” Astrid tells him firmly.

This causes Toothless and the rest of the dragons and Vikings to burst out in laughter.

**Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

“Hiccup you're trying to find another Night Fury?” Fishlegs asked excited.

“Looks like it.” Hiccup answers.

“So you trying to find Toothless a lady friend aren’t you?” Gobber asked.

“I… think so.” Hiccup replied.

“Wait!!” Toothless shouts. “You’re trying to play matchmaker!!”

“Possibly” Hiccup states. “Toothless, are you blushing?”

“N...No…” Toothless answers.

“Whatever you say bud.” Hiccup comments.

“.... Damn you're worse than my mother.” Dagur mumbles… “Always trying to set me up on dates.”

**(BEAT)**   
**Wouldn't that be something?**

**(BURDENED)**   
**So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

**Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

**ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.**

“Perfect landing, like always.” Stormfly preens.

**HICCUP**   
**`Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**

**Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.**

**ASTRID**   
**Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

**HICCUP**   
**Avoiding my dad.**

“I wonder what the hatchling’s sire could have done now.” A Monstrous Nightmare comments.  
“He’d better not have hurt our hatchling’s feelings like the last time.” A Terror interjects.

“Hey I’m right here ya know!!” Stoick shouts to the dragons.

“We know!” Was shouted back.

**ASTRID**   
**Oh, no. What happened now?**

**Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

“Wait Terrible Terrors sing?” Dagur asked perplexed. “I thought they were trying to make us deaf.”

“Oh no crazy man.” A purple Terror commented. “We can sing very well. Why one of our hosts here even taught us a new song.”

“Vala, you didn’t……” I ask and I then notice that Vala had put in some earplugs and was sporting a smirk. “You did.” I groan.

The purple Terror turns to his flock mates. “Shall we show them guys?” And cheers could be heard from the Terrors while the dragons groaned and the Vikings looked clueless.

“And a 1…..2…..3….4...5” The Purple Terror shouts and the other Terrible Terrors break out in song. They were doing a version of ‘Living la vida loca’

“AAAh…” and shouts of “Oh my ears!!” Could be heard from the audience.

Suddenly loud hysterical laughter could be heard from the cavern ceiling causing the Terrors to stop singing and the entire audience looked up.

There hanging from a stalactite was an owl like dragon with a rider on top. The rider was currently still in a fit of giggles.

“Well there goes the surprise.” I mumbled. “You can come down now.” I yell and the mysterious rider and dragon descend.

The audience was about to ask who they are but I see Vala holding up a hand and effectively silencing them. “The rider’s mask will stay on until it is time for the big reveal. Now let’s get back to the story.”

**He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(APING STOICK)**   
**... Son, we need to talk.**

Laughter echoes through the theater from both Vikings and dragons.  
“Hatchling that was a very good impression.” Meatlug commented.  
“I don’t sound like that.” Stoick mumbled.  
“Yes ya do Stoick.” Gobber added with a laugh. “That was spot on.”

**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.**

**ASTRID**

**(APING HICCUP)**   
**Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

**Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.**

“Woah…. Astrid can also do impressions?” Tuffnut asked.  
“That does not sound like me.” Hiccup protests.  
“Yes it does Hiccup.” Stoick now commented while laughing.

**HICCUP**   
**Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

**Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**A truly flattering impersonation.**   
**Anyway, he goes...**   
**(resuming Stoick's brogue)**   
**You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...**

**ASTRID**   
**(continuing her impression OF HICCUP)**   
**Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

**HICCUP**   
**WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

**ASTRID**   
**You just did.**

“Well she got you there.” Drago mumbles as he finally frees himself from Opal who had fallen asleep.

**She laughs, playfully.**

**HICCUP**   
**Okay... just...**   
**(holding her arms, mock- STERN)**   
**Hold still. It's very serious.**

**She giggles, trying to hold a straight face.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(resuming Stoick's brogue)**   
**You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--**

**Astrid straightens, her face brightening.**

**ASTRID**   
**\--TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

“What why HIM” Snotlout whines and lets his anger out.

“Wait what” Hiccup comments confused.

“I thought we had an agreement uncle Stoick” Snotlout mutters loud enough for some people to hear.

“Hold on DAD YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE HIM CHIEF!!” Hiccup yelled in outrage.

Stoick is awkwardly trying not to respond from the onslaught of the two boys.

“Are you kidding!!” Both Dagur and Drago yell. “We’d have conquered Berk a long time ago if Snotface was made chief!!”

“Ah…..” Stoick mumbles not sure how to respond.

Snotlout jumped up from his chair. “MY NAME IS SNOTLOUT!!!!” He yelled.

“Your point?” Drago asked unamused.

“I’d make a better Chief than my useless cousin!!” Snotlout yelled.

“Well could you defeat a Berserker armada without weapons?” Dagur asked.

“No” Snotlout said looking like he was crazy.

“Could you beat dragon hunters at their own game?” Drago commented.

“Eh…. no” Snotlout mumbled.

“Could you teach me how to ride a dragon?” Dagur asked. This earned him some awkward stares.

“Wait…. What!!” Snotlout replied.

“Can you converse with Dragons?” Drago asks.

“Well no… I …” Snotlout tries to respond looking flustered.

“I think we rest our case.” Dagur and Drago stated leaving the audience staring wide-eyed at a gobsmacked Snotlout, an incredulous looking Hiccup, and an astonished Stoick.

**She jumps to her feet, beaming...**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup, that's amazing!**

**And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**

**HICCUP**   
**You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

**They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

**Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**

**ASTRID**   
**(EXCITED)**   
**What did you tell him?**

**HICCUP**   
**I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

**Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.**

**ASTRID**   
**Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

**She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.**

**HICCUP**   
**It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

**ASTRID**   
**I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

**Hiccup shakes his head.**

**HICCUP**   
**I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But...**

**He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.**

“Hiccup, son. Do ya not wanna be Chief?” Stoick asked his son who was busy scratching a couple of Terrors who wanted attention.

“I never actually thought about becoming Chief dad.” Hiccup comments absentmindedly. “I really don’t think I’m Chief material.”

“PFFFF” Dagur lets out annoyed. “Now that I don’t believe. You’ve managed to do just fine leading the riders.”

“Dagur. Too much information.” Vala states while giving him a glare.

“Right….. Shutting up now.” Dagur mumbled.

“What did you do to him this time?” I ask Vala.

“I’ll tell you after the movie. A girl’s gotta have some secrets.” Vala tells me and blows me a kiss while the Vikings and the dragons are watching on curiously.

“C’MON…. Can’t I get one hint?” I asked grumpily.

“Well it has to do with….” Vala starts but Dagur scrambled out of his seat so fast and tackled her.

“Dagur what the frick!!!!” Vala shouts as she kicks Dagur off of her.

“Hmmm… guess I can’t” I say offhandedly watching the scuffle with interest.

“You promised not to tell anyone!!” Dagur shouts in agitation.

“FINE!!” Vala shouts and then levitates Dagur back to his seat. “Don’t think I won’t get you back. You just don’t tackle girls Dagur!”

Instinctively the Vikings near Dagur cower and inch away from the poor fellow.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

**He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.**

**ASTRID**   
**What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.**

**She places a hand on his chest.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**It's in here.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

**She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.**

“HAHAHA” Could be heard coming from the dragons.

“Pay up, she kissed him.” One of the Nadders said to another.

“Hold your spines.” The other Nadder replied. “You’ll get your fish.”

“Wait you guys bet on Astrid kissing me?” Hiccup asked perplexed.

“Of course hatchling.” A Monstrous Nightmare replied and then turned towards the Nadders. “Don’t forget about me. I had five salmons riding on that kiss.”

“OOhhhh… My…. Thor!!! Why are you guys betting!!” Hiccup shouted looking completely flustered.

“Because we ship Hiccstrid of course.” One of the Nadders replied and then turned towards Drago. “Oi you…., yes you Drago.” The Nadder yelled getting Drago’s and everyone else's attention. “You owe us fourteen fishes.”

Both Astrid and Hiccup facepalm as Drago sputters and the audience laughs.

**Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.**

**HICCUP**   
**Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

**ASTRID**   
**(EXASPERATED)**   
**Hiccup...**

**He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.**

“Why do I have a bad feeling about that.” Fishlegs commented.

“.... Why does everyone say that when I find things?” Hiccup asked with exasperation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**

**Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests.**

**Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT.**

“Hiccup!!” Stoick shouted.  
“Yes dad?” Hiccup asks.  
“Why are you flying towards the smoke!!” Stoick asks.  
“Eh…. Because I’m curious.” Hiccup simply said causing the entire audience to groan.

“Maybe we should just tie the hatchling up.” A Zippleback murmurs.

“Sorry guys? Or is it girls? Anyways not today my friends” I whisper to the Zipplebacks.

**HICCUP**   
**Stay close.**

**They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**What happened here?**

**It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy.**

“It couldn’t be.” Toothless mumbled and some whispers broke out amongst the dragons.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Easy, bud.**

**As they crest the ice formations, Astrid spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below.**

**ASTRID**   
**Hiccup!**

**ERET (O.S.)**   
**Fire!**

**The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart out of its way.**

**HICCUP**   
**Astrid! Look out!**

**It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision.**

“Astrid!!” Came the collective yell from the audience, the loudest coming from Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly.

**ASTRID**   
**HICCUP!**

**Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.**

Relieved sighs now fill the cavern.

**Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying.**

**ERET**   
**Watch the tail!**

“Me likey.” Ruffnut mumbles as she stares at the trapper with dreamy eyes. Tuffnut tries not to gag at his sister’s behaviour.

**A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Tie those legs up!**

“How dare they!!” Stormfly yelled indignantly.

**Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission -- clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Is that what I think it is?**

**Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.**

**HICCUP**   
**STOP!**

**ASTRID**  
 **STORMFLY!**  
**(to the trappers)**  
 **What are you doing?**

**Astrid and Hiccup leap off of Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly.**

**Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE -- a telescoping fiery sword -- impressive enough to wow Eret's men.**

“WOW!!” The Vikings exclaim.

“Lad, ya sure as hell improved your smithing.” Gobber states while looking like a proud parent.

“I want a fire sword!!” Tuffnut shouts.

“Me too.” Ruffnut adds.

“Hiccup, could you make us one?” The twins turn and sweetly ask Hiccup. From behind Hiccup Stoick, Gobber, and many older Vikings flinched and were shaking their heads while hoping to all the gods of Asgard that the twins never got hold of such swords.

“Ehhhh…… Can I think about it?” Hiccup asks them.

“Oh sure Hiccup. While you’re thinking would you like some grapes?” Tuffnut asked as he produced a bowl of grapes.

“How did you get the grapes?” Hiccup asks in surprise.

“How about some mead?” Ruffnut asks as she brings out a keg.

“Where did you get the mead Ruff?” Astrid asked while trying to stifle a giggle at the twins sucking up to Hiccup.

“Oh, Gobber showed us the Chief’s secret stash.” Ruffnut comments nonchalantly and then turns back to Hiccup.

“GOBBER!!!!!!” Stoick yelled.  
.  
“Now Stoick.” Gobber said while inching away.

“I TRUSTED YOU” Stoick yelled while walking towards the twins who were now cowering.

Stoick calmly picks up the barrel of mead and throws it to Gobber who quickly hides it somewhere.

Stoick then proceeds to take the grapes and eat them while walking back to his seat.

“Man his calm angry demeanor is much scarier than his loud angry one” Ruffnut whispers to Tuffnut who only nods in reply.

Hiccup whispers to the twins “Wait till you see him stoic angry…. Now that is terrifying”

**ERET**   
**Back again?**

**Eret steps forward, focused only on Toothless.**

“I’ll come back anytime you want.” Ruffnut says dreamily to the screen while Tuffnut made a gagging noise.

“Psssst” I nudge Vala. “Good thing we didn’t bring Eret immediately. I don’t think we’d be this far in the story if we did.”

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good.**

**(to his fellow trappers)**

**Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

“So Drago is also in this?” Stoick grumbled looking clearly unhappy.

“I am just as unhappy as you.” Drago grunts in frustration and then mutters something about crazy dragons and their riders.

The masked rider lets out a huff of annoyance.  
“Who is she? She smells familiar.” Toothless states while giving Vala and I a quizzical look.

“No spoilers” Vala states while pointing her scepter at Toothless. Toothless shrank back as it got dangerously close.

“Nevermind!!” Toothless then quickly says. “You’re right no spoilers.”

**His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.**

**ASTRID**   
**Dragon army?**

**HICCUP**   
**Look, we don't want any trouble.**

**ERET**   
**Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

**HICCUP**   
**Wait...**

**ASTRID**   
**What are you talking about?**

**Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together.**

**HICCUP**   
**You think we did this?**

**ERET**   
**Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**HICCUP**   
**What do-gooder -- there are other dragon riders?**

**ERET**   
**You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me.**

**Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

**HICCUP**   
**Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

“Can’t you get my name right boy!!!” Drago shouts from his seat.  
“Probably not.” Hiccup stated.

Drago’s shouting had awoken Opal who noticed that her chew/cuddle toy was missing.

“Oh no.” Drago mumbled as he tried to hide. “Why me??” He shouts as Opal grabs him once again.

“Because you’re the comic relief.” Vala mutters next to me.

“Speaking of that… What do you readers think so far” I ask looking out of computer screen at the readers. Suddenly I feel a slap on the back of my head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Vala shouts.

The Vikings and dragons look on in interest as I’m poked and jabbed relentlessly. “Don’t just go breaking the fourth wall!!”

“What’s the fourth wall?” Hiccup asks curiously.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Vala shout while waving her hands in denial and then turns quickly towards the readers. “Please don’t mind Red.”

“What…. I only watched Deadpool like 5 times” I state with a smirk at Vala… I also brought a souvenir from the movie…….. Oops, wasn’t supposed to say that”

“What did you take.” Vala says calmly but there was an edge in her voice.

“Just some katanas….” I state now getting nervous.

“Give” was all she says and holds out her hand. I reluctantly pull them out of a small bag on my jacket and hand them over.

“What was that for!! They were only Deadpool’s 3rd set of katanas.” I mumble quietly but I was still heard and ended up having to give up the other sets as well.

Vala then opens up a portal which deposits a man dressed in a red and black costume into the cavern.

“AAAhhhg” The man says as he hastily stands.

“Hey” He then says as he sees all the Vikings and dragons. “Have any of you seen Francis?” They shake their heads ‘no’ and Vala dumps the katanas in his arms.

“Oh. I was wondering where these went.” the figure mumbled but before he could say anything else a portal opened underneath his feet and he fell through.

The Vikings and dragons looked perplexed but Vala said while shooting me a glare. “Don’t ask. On with the show.”

I quietly pull an identical set of katanas out of the bag and set them on my lap while smirking….’if only she knew how many he had made.’

**TEENY**   
**He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**NO-NAME**   
**And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

**Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.**

**ERET**   
**This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

“Drago. You don’t go branding people.” Vala admonished while wagging her finger in a no-no fashion. “You’ll get more loyal troops if you’d treat them kindly.”

“VALA!!” I yell. “You shouldn’t give him ideas!!”

“Just saying.” Vala huffs.

**HICCUP**   
**(EXASPERATED)**   
**Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?**

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

**Eret bows playfully.**

**ERET**   
**Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

**He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

**Toothless ROARS a warning.**

**HICCUP**   
**And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.**

**ERET**   
**Heh. They all say that.**

**(BEAT)**   
**RUSH `EM, LADS!**

**Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way.**

**Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly.**

**ASTRID**   
**Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

**Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows.**

**ERET**   
**YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

“I highly doubt that.” Hiccup states as Drago shoots him glares from Opal’s coils. “I mean he can’t even befriend a dragon now.”

“No” Vala states. “That’s just Opal being spoiled”. Said dragon just lets out a huff and continues to cuddle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I/E. BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL - SUNSET**

**The GANG joyrides past GOTHI'S house, scattering her assortment of terrible terrors. She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to...**

**THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns. Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing.**

**He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape. A Zippleback waits patiently, his head cocked open like a car hood while the other head watches, sympathetically.**

“I become a dragon dentist?” Gobber asked amazed. The dragons in the room look at Gobber as well and then most begin crowding him.

“Hey hey!!! What the?” Gobber yells perplexed as he tries to get away from the dragons.

“Why are you all suddenly after Gobber?” Hiccup asks the dragons catching their attention.

“Well hatchling” A Monstrous Nightmare replies. “Our teeth are very important to us. Now we have someone to help us once we have a toothache. Can’t fish without teeth after all.”

The other dragons were nodding in affirmation with the Nightmare and they turned their attention back to Gobber who was trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Alrighty everyone” I say from my seat next to Vala who is watching the scene with amusement. “Back to your places. You’ll still have your teeth after the story so you can chase Gobber then.”

“AAWWW….. But my tooth hurts now…..” One of the younger Gronckles replied.

“Well just give me a sec I will pull it the way my Grandpa does” I say as I grab a rope and tie it to the door for the dragons (the BIG door).

Once that was done I tied it to the Gronckle’s tooth. “Right well on the count of three.” I say.

“Alright….1 …” I say as I slam the door hard pulling the tooth out of the Gronckle’s mouth.

“AAAHHHH…. I THOUGHT YOU SAID ON THREE” The Gronckle yells.

“Weeellll yeah but if I did it on three you would have tensed and it would have hurt more” I state before picking up the tooth and giving it to the dragon’s parents and sitting down.

**STOICK**   
**Any sign of him?**

**Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin.**

**GOBBER**   
**Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

**STOICK**   
**Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

**A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Haha! There he is! (to Gobber, proving his POINT) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

**Hiccup stows his helmet and heads toward Stoick with urgency.**

**GOBBER**   
**Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

**HICCUP**   
**Sorry. Got held up.**   
**(privately, to Stoick) Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

**STOICK**   
**Something you're itching to tell me?**

“Obviously” Hiccup stated while the scene was playing out.

**HICCUP**   
**Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

**Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.**

**STOICK**   
**Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...**

**Stoick changes the rune on the "being served" placard.**

“That’s new.” Gobber mentions.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Forty one? Forty --**

**HICCUP**   
**Could we just talk in private for--**

“And he’s not listening…. As usual.” Hiccup stated dryly.

“Haven’t we been over this already Stoick.” Toothless says.

“Yeah” The dragons chorus. “You got to listen to the hatchling.”

Stoick looks down in shame knowing that he promised to listen and yet again he didn’t.

**STARKARD**   
**\--That's me! That's me! I'm next! (pushing his way through)**   
**I was ahead of you! Excuse me, I've been here all day!**

**STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement.**

**STARKARD (CONT'D)**   
**Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.**

“What is he talking about?” Snotlout asked perplexed.

“My guess, saddles.” Hiccup replies.

“Hmmm… not a bad idea.” Tuffnut comments. “Riding a dragon bareback is hell on the behind.”

“No one cares about your behind butt-elf.” Ruffnut stated.  
“Shut it troll-face.” Tuffnut retorted.

The twins got into a shouting match and I hear Vala sigh in exasperation. “I don’t think even Loki was prepared for them. They are giving him grey hairs.”

The twins stop bickering and look directly in our direction. “YOU KNOW LOKI!!!!” They scream in unison.

“What have you done…” I ask as I see the twins look on in wonder.

“Would you like……. Introduce us?” The twins ask in sync.

“Well…… he does owe me a favor….” Vala trails off. “If you guys are good then I’ll do it during the intermission.”

I swore I saw halos appear above the twins as they immediately stopped their bickering and sat primly in their seats. I also now couldn’t help but wonder what the hell Vala did to earn a favor.

**STOICK**   
**Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

**Stoick spins Hiccup around, steering him back into the shop.**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

**STOICK**   
**Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump.**

“Must we spell it out for you.” A Nadder hissed.

“Listen to your hatchling!!!” The dragons yell collectively to Stoick.

**They step over the tail of a large, snoring oaf of a dragon, stirring him awake with a fussy start.**

“What type of dragon is that?” Fishlegs asked in excitement.

**GOBBER**   
**Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

“I got my own dragon?” Gobber asked surprised.

“And it is just like you.” Hiccup stated with a smirk, causing the audience to snicker, and leaving Gobber red faced.

**Grump coughs a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup side-steps them as he gathers materials in the back of the stall. Gobber pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

**Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench.**

**STOICK**   
**One of these. And this...**

**HICCUP**   
**DAD --**

**STOICK**   
**\-- There you go! Go on. Have away.**

**HICCUP**   
**But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

**GOBBER**   
**Another one?!**

**Fishlegs walks in, followed by the Twins and Snotlout.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Any new dragons?**

**Stoick slaps a sheet of leather onto a dragon mold, and hands Hiccup a pencil. Exasperated, Hiccup begins tracing an outline as he speaks.**

**HICCUP**   
**We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

**GOBBER**   
**Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

**Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser.**

**HICCUP**   
**No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.**

“Hiccup?” Astrid asks.  
“Yes Astrid?”

“You enjoyed scaring the hell out of and chasing Vikings around on Toothless?” She then asks.

Hiccup merely shrugs. “Apparently.”

“Looks like fun.” Toothless commented as he wiggled next to Hiccup for some attention.

“Looks like dragon, like rider” Gobber says causing Hiccup to go red in the face from the laughter from both Vikings and dragons.

**ASTRID**   
**You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.**

**HICCUP**   
**I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

**Gobber pops off his prosthetic tongs and selects a wire brush from his dispenser...**

**GOBBER**   
**Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

**Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows.**

**Stoick takes the sheet of leather to the table saw...**

**STOICK**   
**Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time --**

**And pulls a lever, starting it up.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**(sing-songy, under his BREATH)**   
**Once we make the big announcement!**

**Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down.**

**HICCUP**   
**They are building a dragon army.**

**Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances.**

“You know, maybe I should have just said that in the beginning.” Hiccup mumbled.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something.**

“Oi….. Why can’t you get my name right!!!” Drago screams but he was ignored.

**Stoick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, with growing alarm.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Or mine.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**You're such a moron.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**A beautiful moron.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Yeah...**

**Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances.**

“Astrid……” Ruffnut says throwing Snotlout and Fishlegs disgusted looks.

“No Ruffnut” Astrid states and folds her arms over her chest. “Absolutely not”

“Butttttttttttt Astridddddd…” Ruffnut begins to whine. “It’s not fair that you get to keep McHottie all to yourself!!!”

At this point the entire audience begins to snigger and Hiccup desperately wishes that he could make himself smaller.

“Can I barbeque her?” Toothless asks to which Astrid responds with a “Yes” while Hiccup says “No” at the same time.

“...aawww but she is more annoying than Terrors and that is saying something” Toothless grumbled.

“Hey!!!” Several Terrors shout in indignation. “Who are you calling annoying!!!”

“Why you of course.” Toothless states baring his teeth, showing them that he definitely wasn’t Toothless.

“TOOTHLESS” Hiccup says putting his hand on his head.

“Eh……. Nevermind” The Terrors say quickly.

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense.**

**STOICK**   
**Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

**HICCUP**   
**Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?**

“Yeah dad. How exactly do you know Drago?” Hiccup asks as he turns to Stoick.

“It’s a long story son.” Stoick answers solemnly.

“No spoilers Stoick” Vala says quickly.

**INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER**

**Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables.**

**STOICK**   
**GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

**HICCUP**   
**What? Why?!**

**Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick.**

**STOICK**   
**SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

**HICCUP**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

**GOBBER**   
**You heard the man! Lock it down!**

**Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered.**

**STOICK**   
**No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

“Well this is going to go bad” Dagur chuckles darkly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stoick ask calmly.

“Well if you knew your son better you would know exactly why!!!” Dagur responds causing Stoick to breath deeply in anger.

**HICCUP**   
**Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

**Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely serious.**

**STOICK**   
**Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

**Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup stewing.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

**Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick.**

**HICCUP**   
**Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

**STOICK**   
**No. We fortify the island.**

**HICCUP**   
**It's our duty to keep the peace!**

**STOICK**   
**Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

“WAR!!” Hiccup shouted in disbelief. Both Vikings and dragons began feeling uneasy.

“AWESOME” Both of the Twins shout in unison.

“Agemh..” Vala clears her throat and the twins settle down obediently. They definitely haven’t forgotten the deal.

“Man I wish they would behave like that normally” Their parents comment astounded.

**HICCUP**   
**War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

**STOICK**   
**Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about.**

**(BEAT)**   
**A chief protects his own.**

**Stoick heads off, calling out more orders...**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

**... leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless as the storm doors close. Astrid approaches him, seeing the determination on his face.**

**ASTRID**   
**Hiccup, don't.**

“Hiccup you should listen to Astrid” Fishlegs says in terror.

“No I should listen to my instincts.” Hiccup responds before motioning to the screen.

**HICCUP**   
**I have to.**

**He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.**

“YUCK!!” Snotlout yells and covers his face.

“Get used to it Snotlout.” I comment offhandedly and then turn to some of the Nadders.  
“Okay that’s 4 fishes for me.” I state while the Nadders sulk.

I then turn to Dagur “And 5 from you Dagur, don’t forget or else.

“Why is everybody betting on Astrid and me kissing!!!” Hiccup yells while waving his arms erratically in the air.

“Well Berk is small.” A Terror says.

“And we got to have something to gossip about.” One of the Nadders explains.

“Might as well be relationships.” A Gronckle tells us.

“And yours is a hot topic right now.” A Monstrous Nightmare answered. “Toothless even has a bet on when you’ll mate.”

“OHMYTHORTOOTHLESS!!!!” Hiccup yells so quickly turning an even darker shade of red.

“Don’t forget about all the other bets we have” I say laughing. At this point Hiccup looks mortified while Astrid looks ready to kill. Ruffnut then whispers to Tuffnut. “You think the betting pool is still open?”

**STOICK**   
**THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

**Hiccup and Toothless BLAST PAST, heading for the exit.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**HICCUP!**

**They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.**

**HICCUP**   
**Come on!**

**Toothless spins around and DIVES through the gap in the second lowering storm door.**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup!**

**Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.**

“Not you too Astrid” Stoick grumbled looking very unhappy.

“What you think I am going to let my boyfriend and the heir of our tribe run off without backup?” Astrid responds causing Stoick to grumble knowing he couldn’t win.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EXT. OPEN SEA - MIDDAY**

**Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake.**

**Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.**

“Helloooo cutie.” Ruffnut purrs and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“He’s the enemy!!” Snotlout shouted. “How can you look at him like that?!!”

“Would you prefer me looking at you like that?” Ruffnut quips back.

“You know what…. Nevermind.” Snotlout quickly states as the horror dawned on him.

“And I thought you wanted women chasing you Snotface” I say with a dark chuckle.

“Well yeah but… not quite like that” Snotlout replies back with horror in his eyes.

**ERET**   
**Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our --**

**UG**   
**Uh... Eret?**

**Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them.**

**ERET**   
**HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!**

**The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Net `em, lads! Take `em down!**

**Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**You're not getting away this time.**

“Hatchling do you have a death wish!!” A Nadder screeched in alarm. “You don’t just fly directly at dragon trappers!!”

“What do you think they can do to a Night Fury” Hiccup says with a dry chuckle. Toothless gave the same chuckle which frightened the audience a lot more.

**Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

**Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender.**

**HICCUP**   
**Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

**Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid.**

The entire audience was watching the scene in confusion.

“Lad are ya crazy!!” Gobber shouted. “Why the hell would ya give up?”

“I’m not crazy Gobber. This is just the quickest way to find Drago.” Hiccup stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and...**

**He dismounts Toothless and tosses a net over Astrid.**

“HICCUPPPPP!!!” Astrid yells and punches Hiccup in the shoulder. “Did you just throw a net over me!!!”

“OUCH” Hiccup said and rubbed his shoulder where he was sure a bruise was already forming. “It has to look convincing.”

At Hiccup’s last statement the entire audience blinks at him.

“What?” Hiccup asked as he sees the incredulous stares.

“Son…. That is the worst acting I’ve ever seen.” Stoick said with a heavy sigh.

“Even I have to agree with that.” Drago said and scratched the back of his head. “How did they even fall for it?”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?**

**Astrid grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Excuse us.**

**He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.**

**ASTRID**   
**What are you doing?**

**Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back.**

**HICCUP**   
**Toothless, stay.**

**Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded.**

“The hatchling is crazy.” A Whispering Death comments and many nod their heads.

“SEE even the CRAZY dragons agree you’re crazy” Dagur chuckles before continuing “And that is coming from a crazy person.”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

**Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. HE SNARLS.**

Toothless also snarls at the screen but Hiccup scratched him behind the ears which made Toothless fall to the ground purring.

“I still can’t believe that’s a Night Fury.” Dagur mumbled as he looked at the purring wiggling dragon near Hiccup.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?**

**NO-NAME**   
**Not good.**

**A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!**

“..........................” The audience simply facepalms.

“What!! I said it has to look believable.” Hiccup says grinning in his seat.

**ASTRID**   
**How is this a plan?**

**He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.**

**HICCUP**   
**Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

**A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, yeah, there you go!**

**Toothless paws at the embers.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?**

**Toothless gurgles and falls over.**

**ERET**   
**Give me that!**

**Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**What game are you playing?**

**HICCUP**   
**No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

**And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.**

**ERET**   
**Why?**

**HICCUP**   
**Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

**Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well.**

**ASTRID**   
**He can be really persuasive.**

**Hiccup pets Toothless, thoughtfully.**

**HICCUP**   
**Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

**ERET**   
**Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

**HICCUP**   
**I can change yours. Right here. Right now.**

**Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.**

“Hiccup……” Toothless looks to his rider who wore a smirk as he watched the events unfold.

“It’s just a ride Toothless.” Hiccup said but Toothless still snarled in the direction of the screen.

“Just like you did with Astrid.” Hiccup adds and Toothless suddenly perks up. His ears stick straight up and Toothless jumped with glee. “Now that I don’t mind.” He tells Hiccup.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**May I?**

**Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.**

**I/E. OPEN SEA - SHIP - SUNSET**

**The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through rigging.**

**ERET**   
**Dragon riders!**

**Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, spotting Hiccup in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless relaxes, realizing that it's Hookfang.**

**HICCUP**   
**Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

**Snotlout looks back to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.**

“Trying to impress Ruffnut I see.” Hiccup states causing Snotlout to go red from embarrassment.

“The future me is crazy!!!!” Snotlout yelled. “I think I need to see Gothi.”

I see Vala call for Gothi who just grumbles but walks to Snotlout to examine him. Gothi then scribbles something on the ground and whacks Gobber when he translates it wrong.

“Gothi says that you are fine Snotlout. Maybe puberty is finally setting in lad.” Gobber says and claps Snotlout on the back.

Snotlout sputters and covers his face in embarrassment.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**See how well I protect and provide?**

**Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Hey watch it! That was close...**

**Ruffnut spots Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship.**

**TRANSITION TO:**   
**A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her.**

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, my.**

**The net unravels in SLOW MOTION...**

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Me likey.**

**... enveloping Ruffnut as she yields to it, blissfully.**

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Take me.**

Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all make gagging noises.

**BACK TO REAL TIME**   
**As Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps.**

**Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.**

**ASTRID**   
**HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

**Hiccup glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.**

The audience was still in awe of the flight suit but I just started laughing. “You wouldn’t believe what happened when he tested out the prototypes.”

Vala poked me in the ribs to get me to quiet down so that we could watch the movie but I just kept laughing.

“Surely it wasn’t so bad.” Astrid asked from her seat.

This set me into another laughing fit.

“It was that bad.” Vala simply states and then whacks me with her scepter. A pink cloud of smoke surrounded me and when the smoke cleared I was standing in a Mickey Mouse outfit.

“REALLY!!” I yell at my now laughing partner. I sit down in a huff and the movie continues.

“ARRGGH I hate you” I yell in frustration but Vala simply ignores it.

“I will be right back” I say as I vanish out one of the doors, only to return shortly after wearing a suit.

**HICCUP**   
**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

**Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.**

“The better question is…” Gobber says and points at the screen. “Why was I flying a dragon!!”

“Is it me or is he acting like a drama queen.” One of the Terrors said to another besides him.

**GOBBER**   
**We're here to RESCUE you!**

**HICCUP**   
**I DON'T NEED to be rescued!**

**STOICK (O.S.)**   
**ENOUGH!**

**The bow dips heavily as Stoick touches down on SKULLCRUSHER. He dismounts, fuming.**

**Eret blocks Stoick, cocky and confident.**

**ERET**   
**Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of --**

**Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump. Before he can react, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.**

The audience flinches.

“Now that has got to hurt.” Fishlegs comments.

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**(panting, suffocated)**   
**Get... this... thing... off... me!**

**Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.**

**GOBBER**   
**Anyone else?**

**Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They set down their swords.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**That's what I figured.**

**STOICK**   
**(TO HICCUP)**   
**You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

**HICCUP**   
**No.**

**STOICK**   
**Of all the irresponsible --**

**HICCUP**   
**\-- I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

**STOICK**   
**BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

**Hiccup glares, frustrated.**

“How do we know that. You never told us anything.” Hiccup stated and crossed his arms.

**Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.**

Both Vikings and dragons gave their undivided attention to the screen now.

“I remember that night well.” Drago sighs contentedly.

**INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT**

**FLASHBACK**   
**A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette.**

**STOICK (V.O.)**   
**Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons.**

**ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion.**

**STOICK (V.O.)**   
**He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

**The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.**

**BACK TO PRESENT**   
**Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snicker.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Stupid.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Good one.**

**STOICK**   
**Aye. We laughed, too...**

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!"**

**Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.**

**STOICK (V.O.)**   
**The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.**

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**STOICK**   
**(STINGING REGRET)**   
**I... was to only one to escape.**

The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchanged spooked glances.

“Much to my annoyance.” Drago grumbled. “I don’t need a relic from the past butting into my business.”

“You know what Drago.” Vala says as she stands up. “I think you need a time out.”

“A...time...out?” I ask Vala as I see her shoot a beam at Drago. Where Drago once stood, now stood a Terrible Terror who was rapidly changing colors. The Terror screeched and jumped up and down trying to flap its wings.

“Oh hush you. I’ll turn you back….. Eventually.” Vala says to the flopping Terror.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**(TO HICCUP)**   
**Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

**HICCUP**   
**Maybe.**

**Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently.**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup...**

“And there is the Haddock stubbornness.” Gobber stated as he watched the story.

“Hey!!” Both Stoick and Hiccup send a glare at Gobber.

Gobber winces at the loudness of their voices.

“For a wee lad ya sure got some lungs on you.” Gobber muttered as he tries not to go deaf.

**HICCUP**   
**I'm still going to try.**

**Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.**

“I said it didn’t I.” Gobber says and jabs Stoick. “He’s as stubborn as a dragon laying on his favorite sunbathing spot.”

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**   
**Come on.**

**Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence.**

**Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.**

**ASTRID**   
**Let's go.**

**STOICK**   
**NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

**Astrid stirs, conflicted, as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.**

“The poor guy doesn’t catch a break does he.” Tuffnut asked.

Vala and I simply shake our heads and snigger.

**RUFFNUT**   
**Ooh, I like that.**

**STOICK**   
**Ruffnut!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**(PETULANT)**   
**Ugh! Okay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Intermission nr.1**  

**Red’s POV**

 

“Alright everybody!” Vala says as the movie pauses. “It’s time for an intermission. You’ll find food and drinks through those doors.” She said while pointing to a set of bright lime green double doors.

 

“Why that Thor-awful color Red?” I was asked as we followed behind the audience.

 

“Hey!!….. it brightens up the cavern!!” I yelled in indignation. “Besides aren’t you forgetting someone?”

 

Just as I said that a flock of Terrors flew past dragging the still color changing and squawking  Drago-Terror into the cafeteria.

 

“Ah….Nevermind.” I say and then I notice Opal eyeing the Terror. “Say, doesn’t your dragon eat other dragons as well?” I ask Vala.

 

“Yes.” She said and then realization dawned. “Opal, no eating Drago…..Yet.”

 

I wisely decided not to ask about the ‘Yet’ part.

 

Everybody was getting their food when I announced. “Now you guys are going to have a babysitter for this intermission.”

 

“Why?” Chorused through the room.

 

“We need to pick up some friends.” I tell them and then pull out a small tablet and type something in on it while dropping a circular disk from my belt.

 

The disk on the ground emits a ‘whirr’ noise and releases a flash of light and smoke. As the smoke clears two figure steps out. One looks like a 16 year old girl with very long hair who has an odd blue creature clinging to her back, and the other is a large blue sea-dragon.

 

“Everybody, this is Eeveecat1248 and her dragon Turana.” I introduce. “She was nice enough to volunteer to babysit you lot.”

 

“Hello everybody. You may call me Eevee. That is Turana my dragon, and this is Fluff my vaporeon. She just loves clinging to people.” Eevee gives a wave as she introduces herself.

 

“Now you all be good. No giving Eevee too many gray hairs.” Vala tells our guests as we were going to depart.

 

“WAIT!!!!” The twins suddenly yell and run towards us. “You promised…..Remember!! We’ve been good!!” They shouted and we're doing quite good impressions of puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Oh right.” I hear Vala comment. “You guys might want to step back a bit.”

 

The twins eagerly step back as Vala took out her scepter. The audience had also gone silent as they were in disbelief that Loki could be summoned.

 

With a wave of the scepter a portal opened up against the cave wall. We were all waiting but nothing was coming through and Vala was getting frustrated.

 

“Ha.. looks like you can’t summon Loki after all.” Snotlout said looking smug.

 

Vala then walked up to the portal and stuck her head in. We could still hear her as she screamed. “Loki get your skinny behind through or I’ll tell Thor where I hid those baby pictures!!!!!”

 

There was some more shouting…. And then a figure clad in leather and green clothing stepped through. “You wouldn’t dare.” He said while pointing a finger at Vala.

 

“Try me.” Vala countered and then turned towards us. “May I introduce Loki, Norse God of mischief and all-around-pain-in-the-behind. He will join Eevee in babysitting you.”

 

“Oi!!” Loki shouted. “Why do I have to play babysitter to a bunch of mortals. I have a kingdom to rule!!”

 

“Because the twins wanted to meet you.” Vala says as she gestured towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were drooling. “And because you owe me a favor.”

 

“Fine” Loki sighs. “Don’t say I never let a debt go unpaid.” He then turns towards me. “Aren’t you the one who pranked my brother and his green friend?”

 

“Eh….Maybe….” I answer hesitantly.

 

“Red I think he means that time you stole all their pants.” Vala happily supplies and then steers us completely off topic. “I do wonder why the pants and not the poptarts. That would have been so much more interesting.”

 

“Now that is true.” Loki murmurs. “Those fools would finally be off their sugar high.”

 

“Well we’re off.” I tell our guests. “We’ll be back in a jiffy.”

 

“Hold on…. Leaving so soon?” Loki asks as we go to pass through the portal, only to fall through one that Loki made.

 

“Oh come on Loki!” I shout. Vala had landed upon me and one of her heels was digging into my back.

 

“Can you get off of me Vala?”

 

“Yea yea, hold your horses.” Vala mutters as she rolls off me. “We actually do need to go. The others are already waiting.”

 

“Let’s go!!!” I shout. I quickly remember something and turn to Eevee “Eevee…. Make sure they don’t kill each other.” I tell her. “And you may torment Snotlout to your heart’s content.”

 

“Wait what!!” Snotlout shouted as we disappeared through a portal along with our dragons.

 

We were gone for almost twenty minutes, and when we reappeared in the cafeteria we were quite honestly surprised.  

 

“The place is still intact.” I whisper. “The place is still intact.”

 

They hadn’t noticed us yet and I took a look around. In the corner I saw the twins sitting with Loki as he lectured them while they took notes. ‘That can’t be good.’ I inwardly cringe and then I notice a small cage hanging from the ceiling. The cage held a madly squawking color changing Terror who was now letting out little fire blasts.

 

“I wonder what Drago did to get put up there.” Vala said from besides me.

 

There was also a large cluster of Viking gleefully shouting at something happening in the middle. As we pushed through the crowd I saw Dagur, Hiccup, and Eevee playing Dance Dance Revolution. Not far away I saw Snotlout tied to a chair and gagged with a very irate Turuna standing over him.

 

We were finally noticed as the game came to an end.

 

“You guys are back already!!” Eevee cheerfully says.

 

“Yeah and look who we got.” I say and then gesture over to the three figures who were following us. The crowd all turned to see future, Hiccup, Astrid, and Eret approach.

 

“MY HUNK!!!” Ruffnut shouts and glomps Eret who had a look of absolute horror on his face.  

 

“Eh….Ruffnut.” Both Hiccups say, catching her attention. “He’s got to breathe you know.”

 

Ruffnut reluctantly lets go of Eret who shoots a grateful look at both Hiccups.

 

“Now what happened here?” Vala asked as she gestured to the caged Drago-Terror and the tied up Snotlout.

 

“Well, Snotlout was obviously trying to flirt again.” Eevee explained, and then gestured with her head towards Turana. “My dragon didn’t seem to like that he was flirting with me so Astrid, Ruffnut and I tied him up.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain Drago.” I gesture to the irate Terror.

 

“Oh that was all Loki.” Eevee said. “Drago thought Loki might have been able to turn him back and began annoying him. That didn’t work out so well.”

 

“Obviously.” I state as Loki was heading our way.

 

“But seriously…. Only a cage. You’re losing your touch Loki.” Vala muttered.

 

“Oh it wasn’t just the cage.” Dagur said coming forward, he then sighed and looked starstruck. “You should have seen it”

 

“Yeay!” Tuffnut added. “Drago was turned into a frozen statue, and then when Loki thawed him, he kind of used to much fire.”

 

“And then he used Drago for knife throwing practice as the guy was still being annoying.” Ruffnut said while headbudding her brother. “It was masterful.”

 

“And now I must go. The favor I owed you has been repaid.” Loki stated as he used his magic to open a portal. “I have a kingdom to rule and a brother to torment. ”

 

“Well…….we should be going too.” Eevee says. “Still have chores to do.”

 

Eevee waves at the audience as she and Turana depart.

  
“Okay, let’s get these guys out and then we’ll continue our story.” I state.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Vikings and dragons retook their seats, and I was gonna start the movie when Stoick spoke up.

“Lad” He said getting my attention and then he pointed to his still light blue beard. “Could the lass, you know….” He said while gesturing with his arms. “Poof it back to how it was?”

I go over and poke Vala, who was busy trying to calm down some hyperactive Terrors, and point to Stoick’s beard.

“It ‘should’ wear off in a few hours.” She states and reaches then reaches for her scepter. “But if you want it fixed now…. Don’t blame me if anything happens.”

Vala shoots off a beam before Stoick could comment. A pink cloud covers him and when the cloud dissipates we see that his beard was back to its original color. The only thing wrong now was that there seemed to be daisies sprouting from his helmet.

Stoick grumbled but Gobber commented with a smile “At least it’s better than your beard Stoick. It might even brighten up the cave a bit.”

“Let’s just move on.” Stoick mumbled.

**EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

**Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle.**

“Hiccup how can you even rest like that?” Astrid asked. “It looks uncomfortable.”

“Toothless is very warm.” Hiccup replies. “That may be why.”

“That’s true.” older Hiccup confirms. “Astrid and I curl up against Toothless during winter.”

This caused both the younger Hiccup and Astrid to blush, while the older Hiccup received a punch in the arm, and Toothless grumbled annoyed. “Reduced to a heated pillow.” he muttered. “I’m supposed to be the offspring of lightning and death!!” Toothless then wailed and flopped down dramatically.

“Is he still such a dramaqueen in the future?” The younger Hiccup asked the older one.

“It’s much worse.” Was the only reply.

**Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air.**

**HICCUP**   
**Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

**Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds,**   
**standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence.**

“So that masked rider finally shows himself.” Stoick stated and then turned to us. “Can we finally know who it is?”

“In due time.” I stated and pointed at the screen.

**The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!**

**“I don’t think that is your dad.” Fishlegs stated.**

“No duh.” Hiccup retorted.

Hiccup’s statement causes Vala to whack me upside the head. “Stop teaching them slang.”

“Damn violent woman.” I mutter while rubbing my head.

“It’s not violence it is communication” Vala responds laughing while leaning back into her chair. Astrid nodded in agreement.

**He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(ALARMED)**   
**Okay.**

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**   
**No sudden moves.**

**Suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. They circle Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR.**

**The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as he returns to face them.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Hold on, hold on.**

**Toothless GROWLS a warning. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.**

“Oh my Thor!! Hiccup!!” The entire audience screams. They then shoot glares at the masked rider who was leaning against the Stormcutter.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless!**

“Toothless!” Younger Hiccup shouts at the same time as his onscreen counterpart.

**With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches...**

**Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon -- one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade. Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again...**

“I’m barbecuing that person when I get out of there.” Toothless stated annoyed. “No one steals my Hiccup.”

**A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.**

**EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**

**Hiccup shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone.**

**HICCUP**

**HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE!**

**HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

**The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night -- an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding.**

Both Toothless and younger Hiccup were shooting angry glares at the masked figure.

**Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION -- jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size.**

“The Alpha’s nest!!” Many of the dragons cried out in shock.

“Uh… does someone mind explaining that to me” Younger Hiccup asks while staring in shock at the screen.

“Well…. Uh… you see…. The Alpha dragons…. Are well very large in your two-paws terms..” A small Terror says while running around distractedly.

“Ohhh…… Yeah still don’t get it” the Twins butt in before everyone starts to focus on the screen as the movie continues.

**The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.**

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**

**The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows.**

**Hiccup is dropped in the center. He scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness.**

**HICCUP**   
**We have to head back for my dragon!**

**A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive.**

**Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade.**

“That is soo cool!!” The twins exclaim in sync.

“And no you can’t have one” Older and Younger hiccup reply in sync.

“AAwww… But.. But it looks so coool” The twins remark again.

“No means NO!!” Both Hiccup’s shout sternly. The twins are now making puppy-dog eyes but it wasn’t helping.

**The warrior watches keenly from the shadows.**

**Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup. Hearing their hisses, he quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil.**

**He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity.**

“Hiccup,” Older Astrid said, “Did you have cod jerky on you again?” Several dragons turn their heads towards the older Hiccup as he shakes his head quickly.

A few dragons scamper over to ensure that he isn’t lying. Hiccup desperately tries to push them away but no luck.

“Cough it up Hiccup!!” Older Astrid stated as she held out her hand.

Older Hiccup reluctantly gave the cod jerky to Astrid and then let out a frustrated sigh.

“I know how you feel son.” Stoick remarked sadly.

**ON THE WARRIOR**

**... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?**

“Obviously not.” Older Hiccup stated with a smirk.

“Hey, how was I to know.” Younger Hiccup replies and then gestured to the multicolor Terror who was sulking. “They look nothing alike.”

**The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

**The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless!**

**Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Hiccup, sopping wet. Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief.**

“Thank Thor you’re okay!” Both Toothless and the younger Hiccup exclaim at the same time.

“Aaauw isn’t that adorable.” Older Astrid comments getting nods of affirmation from the audience.

Both Hiccup’s grumble about women and cuteness.

“Hey, don’t grumble.” Dagur stated. “Just admit it that many find you cute, and adorable, and squishy.” Before either Hiccup could move, Dagur pulled them both into a bear hug squeezing the air out of them.

“No one said anything about squishy.” Gobber remarked but couldn’t hold back his laugh.

When the Hiccups were released, they both muttered, “Please... Don’t ever do that again.”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

**The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless.**

**The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like.**

**Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Hiccup is astounded.**

“Yesss, it’s barbecuing time.” Toothless states happily and then watches himself go down in an instant. “Wait WHAT!!!”

**The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight.**

**The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.**

**WARRIOR**   
**(whispered, shaken)**   
**Hiccup?**

**(BEAT)**   
**Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?**

**The voice is surprisingly female.**

The entire audience was watching the scene wide-eyed. Stoick looked back to the masked figure in the cavern. ‘That voice sounded familiar.’ He thought.

**HICCUP**   
**Uh, should I... should I know you?**

**WARRIOR**   
**No. You were only a babe...**

**The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.**

**VALKA**   
**... but a mother never forgets.**

**Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**Come...**

The entire audience is quiet for a few seconds before utter chaos breaks loose. Mutters of ‘can’t be’, and ‘she’s dead’ rang through the cavern, but the younger Hiccup’s voice cut through it all when he shouted “YOU’RE MY MOTHER!!!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was utter chaos when Valka revealed herself. Younger Hiccup had run to give Valka a hug, while the older version watched with a happy smile. Stoick looked to Gobber with tears in his eyes. "She's back. She's really back." Hiccup had let go and other Vikings were now swarming Valka asking how she had been.

However amidsts the chaos we didn't see the armored figure approach.

“Hello.” The person said but no one was paying them any attention. He sighed, and took a rectangular object off his belt and tossed it up in the air.

“HELLOOOOO!!!” This person shouted once more, this time at the top of their lungs as the object in the air flashed the room with blinding light and a loud crack. The Vikings and the dragons quieted and looked at the strange armoured person.

“Eh…...hi?” Was said before I strode up to him and knocked him back.

“Where the hell were you!!” I shouted, all the while Vala was simply watching the scene with bemusement.

“Look man, I am sorry” The person says calmly but I shake him again.

“I forgot to switch back to the Sol calendar alright JEEZ calm down” the person said and took of his helmet. From his backpack peered a small Terrible Terror which proceeded to curl around his neck. “I checked the theater first but it was in ruins. What the hell happened?!”

“Let's see magic, Godzilla, and Vala.” I simply state which causes the other person to sweatdrop.

“Anyway I’m RedLegoManiac, but I figured that you all call him Red so you may call me Maniac.” The person introduces and then points to the Terror. “And this is Kasai.”

The Vikings hesitantly gave a wave while the dragons chirped their Hellos.

Kasai was looking lazily at the assembled group when he spotted the sulking color changing Terror formerly known as Drago. Kasai flew from Maniac’s shoulders, plucked a daisy from Stoick’s helmet and held it out to the sulking Terror.

“I don’t think he knows that, that is Drago.” Vala whispers to us.

“I don’t think he cares.” Maniac muttered.

The Drago terror shrieked when Kassai came closer with the flower and flew up on Dagur’s head.

“GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!” Dagur yelled.

“AuuuuWWW” Was heard from many of the Viking females as Kasai kept trying to get the other Terror’s attention.

“Don’t you think you should change Drago back now?” I asked Vala who just shrugged.

Pointing the scepter at the shrieking Terror Vala fired off a blue beam. Soon Drago who was still atop Dagur’s head turned back human. Which was bad for Dagur as he was now being crushed in his chair.

Kasai who had watched the transformation hissed and then flew back to curl on Maniac’s shoulders while placing the daisy in his hair. He shook his head roughly to get rid of the daisy only to earn a thwack from the dragon.

“Weird dragon.” I mutter before getting everyone seated again. Valka happily took a seat between Stoick and Gobber while Maniac flopped on the seat next to Eret. Drago who had managed to stand on two legs once more, although a bit wobbly made his way to a seat far away from the dragons, especially Opal now that her chew toy was back.

“So shall we continue with this shindig?” Maniac asked and the movie started.

**EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**

**Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.**

**STOICK**  
**Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

Valka casually slapped Stoick, who looked sheepish, on the back of his head and let out a huff. “You’re the boar-head.” She muttered.

“Actually ya both are.” Gobber interjected which earned him glares.

**Gobber glances over at Stoick, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn.**

**GOBBER**  
**Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

“Not much has changed.” Gobber said under his breath.

“What was that Gobber?” Stoick asked.

“Oh…..Nothing.” Gobber quickly said.

 **STOICK**  
**You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

“He’ll knock him out?” Younger Astrid asked.

“He’ll read him bad poetry?” The twins commented…. “Oh wait, that’s Snotlout.”

“WHAT!!!” Snotlout shouted as he quickly hid a small leatherbound book.

 **GOBBER**  
**Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

“That’s right.” Toothless said proudly as many of the other dragons agreed. “I’ll barbeque anyone who’s a threat.”

“Then why did you try to blast Chicken?” Older Hiccup asked himself perplexed.

“Because that damn chicken had been following you around all week when it was mad at Tuffnut, and Toothless got annoyed.” Older Astrid commented casually. “I wouldn’t mind feeding it to Stormfly though.”

“Chicken? I have a chicken?” Tuffnut asked curiously. “And I made it mad??!! Just what kind of messed up life do I have in the future!!!!” Tuffnut wailed as Maniac tossed him a tissue box.

“The perfect one for you, apparently.” Maniac interjected quietly.

 **Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the**  
**water. It's Hiccup's helmet.**

**Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, seeing his look of dread. Stoick holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.**

**STOICK**  
**Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

**Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING.**

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN**

**CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.**

**HICCUP**  
**Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!**

 **VALKA**  
**This way. Come.**

“Impatient aren’t you.” Both Toothless and younger Hiccup comment to which Valka blushed.

 **HICCUP**  
**You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the -- do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!**

 **(BEAT)**  
**I have questions!**

 **VALKA**  
**Come. Quickly!**

**Hiccup follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.**

**HICCUP**  
**Where have you been all this time?**

Toothless boosts him over. Hiccup lands on the other side.

Laughter ensues from the audience as Toothless grumbles.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

**Hiccup trails off as he enters...**

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS**

**... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS.**

“HOLY MOLY!!” The Vikings exclaim and both Maniac and Vala hit me over the head.  
“Quit teaching them slang!!” They shout at me as I grin and rub the back of my head.

**Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind.**

**He spots Valka clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.**

**HICCUP**  
**This is where you've been for twenty years?**

**She nods from her perch.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**You've been rescuing them.**

**She nods again, this time with a smile.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Unbelievable.**

 **VALKA**  
**You're not upset?**

 **HICCUP**  
**What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

“Heck, It’s not everyday you find out your mother’s alive.” Both Hiccups say and Valka jumps over Stoick to crush them both in a hug.

**Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.**

**VALKA**  
**At least I'm not boring... right?**

“No” The entire audience comments.

 **HICCUP**  
**I suppose there is that...(feeble, trailing off)... one... specific... thing...**

**Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him.**

**VALKA**  
**Do you like it?**

 **HICCUP**  
**I don't have the words.**

**Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him.**

“Mr. Popular.” younger Hiccup comments as he scratches a sulking Toothless.

“Aye a Night Fury is always popular.” A Snafflefang comments.

 **VALKA**  
**Can I... ? He's beautiful!**

**She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**  
**Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind.**

Hiccup looks to Toothless who begins to look sad. “Don’t worry bud. I’m sure we’ll find another.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, I helped relocate dozens of Night Fury clans to another planet.” Maniac says, drawing awed and confused looks from the others.

“WAIT WHAT!!!” Toothless and every dragon and Viking shout.

“What’s a planet?” Both Hiccups then ask.

“Uh, another Earth to put it in simple terms. I travel across the ‘heavens’ as you call space and explore distant planets.” Maniac tried to explain.

“What’s Earth?” Both Hiccups ask again and Maniac facepalms.

He groaned. “Midgard.”

“Ohhhh” Everyone now says, finally getting it.

“But where is the rainbow bridge?” Fishlegs asked excitingly.

Maniac simply grinned and took out a small remote. Clicking a button something like a car alarm could be heard and soon off to the side of the cavern a long wedge shaped spacecraft materialized from seemingly nothingness.

“Let me tell you. It was hell getting those dragons to sit still during the flight. Apparently all Night Furies are like hyper cat-bats on dragonnip.” Maniac muttered.

“I do not act like a hyper cat-bat on dragonnip!!!” Toothless growled. Maniac retrieved a fish from a nearby pile and tossed it in the air in front of Toothless, who immediately yelped with glee and jumped in the air to catch it.

All Vikings and dragons looked in Toothless’ direction and said collectively “YES YOU DO!”

**She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**  
**And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well.**

“He is?” Younger Hiccup asked to which the older Hiccup nodded. “Well that explains soooooooo much.”

“What does that mean?” Toothless asked as he slapped Hiccup with his tailfin.

“Nothing...Nothing at all.” Hiccup quickly added and snickers from many dragons could be heard.

**Hiccup smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**  
**And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to--**

 **HICCUP**  
**\--I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

**She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.**

**VALKA**  
**This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared.**

The dragons were now actively snarly in Drago’s direction. “Can we eat him?” A Thunderdrum asked.

“I thought dragons didn’t eat humans.” I commented.

“We’re making an exception.” One of the Zipplebacks stated. “He’ll probably be crunchy and won’t taste great, but we’re making an exception.”

“Looks like Drago is getting what’s coming to him.” Eret said under his breath.

 **(re: Toothless' tail)**  
**And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

 **HICCUP**  
**Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.**

**She glares, confused.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**It's okay though. He got me back.**  
**(playfully, to Toothless)**  
**Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!**

**Hiccup rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk. Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity.**

“Hiccup, how can you be so nonchalant?” Astrid asked curiously.

“Five years is a long time to get used to change and I don’t blame Toothless.” Older Hiccup replied. “He saved my life that day.”

 **VALKA**  
**What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

 **HICCUP**  
**He didn't take it all that well.**

“Now that was an understatement.” the entire audience stated causing Stoick to blush in embarrassment.

**She mutters in agreement.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

The Vikings glanced at each other in excitement for they too would have draconic companions in the future while the dragons peered over to them, wondering who they would bond with.

**She smiles at Toothless, dismissive.**

**VALKA**  
**If only it were possible.**

“IT IS!!” The dragons happily yelled this time. “All because of our hatchling!!”

“Guys.” Younger Hiccup said as he was suddenly crushed by Terrible Terrors looking for a snuggle. Kasai also joined the snuggle session, promptly climbing to the top of the pile and flopping on a few other Terrors.

“Oh dear. Think we should help him?” Vala asked pointing to the suffocating Hiccup.

“Nah… The terrifying Night Fury ought to be able to do it” I chuckle.

Toothless let out a loud roar scattering the Terrors. “Back off he’s MINE!!” was then yelled and Hiccup was pulled into Toothless’ paws.

“Cough*…..POSSESSIVE…...Cough*” Maniac, Vala, and I mumble.

 **HICCUP**  
**No, really, I --**

 **VALKA**  
**\-- Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

“You could say that again” I say chuckling at Stoick who began twiddling his thumbs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

“Now before we begin.” Vala says as she pointed the scepter upwards. “Let’s get into a festive mood.” A pink beam shot out and hit the cavern ceiling. Soon the cavern was decorated with glittering baubles and garland. “Maniac if you please.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it.” Maniac tapped a button on an armguard, and a ramp lowered from the ship. A cart rolled down the ramp holding a massive tree, pre-decorated with Viking shields, ornaments, and small light bulbs. “Can’t believe I still had this.”

The Vikings and dragons were ‘OOhing’ and ‘Awwing’ at the sight.

“Oh right it was from that party where both of you Reds sang karaoke.” Vala sniggered.

“Hush.” Maniac said, “No one needs reminding.”

“Anywho…… Happy Snoggletog everyone!!” I shout cheerfully having dressed up like Rudolph the Rednosed reindeer.

“One last thing,” Maniac stated, drawing the attention of the Vikings. “Mead!” He exclaimed, pushing a cart of ten barrels of mead down the ramp and towards the Vikings, now cheering for the impending celebrations.

**EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**FLASHBACK**   
**Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons.**

**VALKA (V.O.)**   
**Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

“Runs in the family.” Astrid says, causing murmurs of agreement from both Vikings and the dragons.

**A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm.**

**VALKA**   
**Stop! You'll only make it worse!**

**The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka.**

**VALKA (V.O.)**   
**It was a very unpopular opinion.**

“Yup” Both Hiccups and the rest of the teens say and nod.

**As he rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house.**

**VALKA**   
**Hiccup!**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

**Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner.**

**Valka rushes in, panicked.**

**VALKA (V.O.)**   
**One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle.**

**Valka draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons.**

“AuuuuuWWW” The entire audience exclaims.

“So that is what happened….” Stoick could be heard mumbling and then he looked to Cloudjumper. “Sorry about what’s to follow.” Stoick mumbled while Cloudjumper inclined his head.

“That is just too cute.” Dagur mumbled which caused everyone to look in his direction. “What?!”

“Nothing.” The Vikings say as younger Hiccup tries to duck down blushing a bit.

“But you got to admit.” A Nadder pipes up. “That deranged one is right. Our hatchling is so cute!!”

Murmurs of agreements could be heard from the other dragons.

Both Hiccups hid their blushing faces.

**VALKA (V.O.)**   
**I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.**

**Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin.**

**Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed.**

**VALKA (V.O.)**   
**This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

**Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar.**

“Way to ruin the moment.” Vala says sarcastically, shooting a pointed look towards Stoick.

“We were still fighting dragons.” Stoick tried to defend his actions.

**STOICK**   
**Valka, run!**

**Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS!**

**Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze.**

**The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold.**

**VALKA**   
**Don't!**

**It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.**

**STOICK**   
**Hold on!**

**Stoick dashes through the fire toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar...**

**VALKA (O.S.)**   
**No! Stoick!**

**... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE.**

**STOICK**   
**VALKA!**

**VALKA**   
**(DISTANT)**   
**Stoick!**

**Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky.**

**STOICK**   
**Valka...**

**ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin...**

**MATCH CUT TO:**

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - DAWN**

**PRESENT DAY**   
**HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar.**

“So that’s where I got it from.” younger Hiccup mumbled.

Cloudjumper approached Hiccup and sadly lowered his head. “Forgive me hatchling. I did not mean to take your mother from you and your sire.”

“It’s alright Cloudjumper.” Hiccup said and gave the dragon a hug which surprised him.

**VALKA**   
**You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

**HICCUP**   
**Yeah, it runs in the family.**

**VALKA**   
**It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

**Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse.**

**HICCUP**   
**How did you survive?**

**VALKA**   
**Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here...**

**She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride.**

“OH. MY. THOR.” Fishlegs squeaked. “That dragon is bigger than the queen!!”

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons.**

**Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse.**

The dragons in the cavern also gave a bow to the Bewilderbeast upon seeing him.

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

**On HICCUP, putting it together.**

**HICCUP**   
**Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

**VALKA**   
**He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command.**

**They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**All but the babies, of course...**

**The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**... who listen to no one.**

“Hey just like us!!” The twins exclaim and then headbutt each other.

**The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief.**

**Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

**He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs.**

Laughter fills the cavern. “Nice hairdo Hiccup.” Snotlout commented while laughing.

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**He likes you.**

**HICCUP**   
**Wow.**

**She chuckles, delighting in his awe.**

**VALKA**   
**You must be hungry.**

**HICCUP**   
**Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

**VALKA**   
**Good. It's feeding time.**

**Toothless tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, but Cloudjumper isn't having any of it. He grimaces and follows Valka out.**

“And there is Toothless being his cute self once again.” the younger Hiccup commented which earned him a tail slap.

“I don’t look cute.” Toothless said indignantly while puffing his chest out. “I’m the unholy offspring of lightning and death.”

It was then that a spot of light hit Toothless’ nose and he tried to grab it with his paws. Toothless missed and the light made his way across the ground with Toothless hopping after it like a crazy bunny.

The younger Hiccup looked to his older self who was using the hilt of his sword to reflect the light upon the ground. It was another three minutes before Toothless caught on and pounced on both Hiccups who were silently laughing.

“I think it’s time for a bath.” Toothless stated with a wicked grin as he began to lick both Hiccups thoroughly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two completely slobber drenched Hiccups were glowering at Toothless who had a very satisfied look. Unbeknownst to Toothless both Hiccups began scheming. One Hiccup scheming was bad enough, two Hiccups, well let's just say Ragnarok’s got nothing on them. It was for that reason that Astrid and Eret moved a few seats back just to stay safe.

“You know what’s missing?” Older Astrid asked causing both Vikings and dragons to shake their heads.

“YAKNOG!!!” Older Astrid happily said pulling out a tray.

“Who let the bio weapon into the cave?” I asked and both Maniac and Vala were avoiding eye contact.

“Hiccup why are you so white?” Older Astrid asked. “You love my yaknog.”

Older Hiccup merely blanched and stammered while signaling to the audience that they should run away. “Well you know Milady. I think Toothless would also love a taste.”

“Oh right. These guys haven’t tasted it yet.” Older Astrid stated while pouring a cup for Toothless. “Here you go Toothless.”

Toothless still wary sniffed the cup before downing it, not noticing the smirk on older Hiccup’s face and a questioning one on his younger self.

Toothless who had finished the cup suddenly froze, then let out a shriek and fell backwards in a faint.

Upon seeing what the drink had done to the dragon every audience member began to panic.

“Don’t worry.” Older Hiccup said. “He should be coming around any minute now.”

It indeed didn’t take long for Toothless to wake up. Toothless let out a plasma blast upon seeing the pitcher of yaknog and incinerated it. Toothless then proceeded to wash his tongue with rocks from the cavern floor.

“Lad ya drank that?” Gobber whispered coming to stand near the older Hiccup.

“Gotta keep the missus happy.” Older Hiccup whispered back. “Mom’s cooking is a godsend compared.”

Gobber gasped. “Ye know why Stoick or I always cooked, right?” Older Hiccup nodded. “I know, looks like I’ll be doing the cooking too.”

**EXT. OPEN SEA - NIGHT**

**Astrid and Stormfly circle a lone iceberg, being used as a rest stop for the Gang and their dragons. She lands with a frown, eyeing the distance.**

**ASTRID**   
**I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

“Oh yes he is.” Ruffnut stated dreamily causing Tuffnut to gag and Eret to hide behind older Astrid, who simply rolled her eyes as Ruffnut blew kisses at him.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

**Fishlegs strokes his peach fuzz beard, meek and dejected.**

“That’s why we did it!!??” Both Fishlegs and Snotlout yell and then say. “EEEUUUWWW”

**FISHLEGS**   
**Me, too.**

**ASTRID**   
**What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?**

**(RESOLUTE)**   
**We have to find them.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**(NERVOUSLY)**   
**What? But Stoick said...**

**ASTRID**   
**It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

**She flies off, determined.**

At this point Stoick banged his head on a rock because of Astrid’s decision. The rock split in half.

“Well would you look at that.” Both Hiccups comment “Guess the story was true.”

**EXT. ICE FLOES - NIGHT**

**Eret's ship is beset by ice floes. The crew stirs on deck as he paces, grumbling, while nursing his head with a large chunk of ice.**

**NO-NAME**   
**Do we go back?**

**ERET**   
**We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast --**

**He's suddenly scooped up in Stormfly's talons.**

The future Eret groaned. “I hate this scene.” He mentioned.

“It wasn’t so bad.” Older Astrid stated which caused Eret to send her a glare.

“I still have gray hairs from that!!” Eret shouted.

“My beautyfull Eret has gray hairs?!” Ruffnut gasped. “Astrid what did you do!!”

“If it’s what I think.” The younger Astrid said with a smirk.

“Oh it is.” The older Astrid confirmed with a smile.

**ASTRID**   
**Careful what you wish for!**

**UG (O.S.)**   
**ERET SON OF ERET!**

**Nets whiz past as Astrid and the Gang rocket out of range.**

**ERET**   
**What is this?!**

**ASTRID**   
**A kidnapping.**

**Ruffnut grabs his leg, clutching him possessively.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?**

Both Eret and Tuffnut groan in protest.

**Both Eret and Tuffnut groan in protest.**

**ASTRID**   
**You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

**ERET**   
**And help dragonriders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

“Careful what you wish for.” Maniac said.

**ASTRID**   
**That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

**In enthusiastic response, Stormfly pops open her talons, sending Eret plummeting. He wails and flails as he hurtles toward the ice far below.**

“Astrid are you insane?!” Ruffnut yelled.

“Hey it was Hiccup who thought of it first.” Both Astrids now comment. Ruffnut then turns her glare to Hiccup.

Both Hiccups sheepishly ran hands through their hair, and the younger one said, “It was only one time, okay?”

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.**

**She dives after him, just as enthusiastically.**

**ON ERET, terrified, as the ground rushes up at him.**

**ERET**   
**ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**

“THAT’S ALL IT TOOK!!” Drago shouted incensed which caused Opal to wake from her nap. Looking at the origin of the noise Opal then releases a melodious chirp upon spotting Drago.

“Uh Oh.” Drago said as he inched back only for a Monstrous Nightmare to pick him up and bring him to Opal.

“Not again.” Drago muttered as Opal coiled around and on top of him.

**Stormfly suddenly SNATCHES him out of his free-fall just before hitting the ice. Astrid giggles and cracks her knuckles.**

**ASTRID**   
**Works every time.**

“How many times did you do that?” Younger Hiccup asked confused but the older Astrid simply gave him a smirk along with the ‘it’s-a-secret’ gesture.

**EXT. SKY - EARLY MORNING**

**BEGIN MONTAGE**

**Hiccup and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper over a majestic fjord in the long rays of the low Arctic sun.**

**Hiccup peers over his shoulder to see that a thick flock of dragons -- nearly all of Valka's rescues -- are close on their tail. He turns back to his mother, confused.**

**HICCUP**   
**Hey, I thought we were going to eat?**

“Aye” Gobber asked looking confused. “How ya gonna do that in the air?”

**VALKA**   
**(with a mischievous grin)**   
**Oh, we are.**

**She directs his gaze below, where in the choppy water of the fjord, a group of Seashocker dragons are corralling a dense shoal of fish near the surface.**

**Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast rises from deep below, scooping the fish up in its vast mouth as its tusks break the surface. It breaches just below Hiccup and Toothless, giving them a fright before spitting the fish into the air and crashing back down into the sea.**

“EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK” Was heard through the cavern and everyone turned to see Snotlout had jumped in Fishlegs’ arms out of fright.

“Who knew his voice could reach that high.” Valka commented.

“Yeah, it’s a surprise indeed.” Ruffnut stated. “This was a way better girlish shriek than when we put a squid in his pants.”

“That it was sister. That it was.” Tuffnut agreed and high-fived Ruffnut.

“You know that explains so much.” Hiccup said. “Snotlout runs away every time he sees a squid.”

**Valka laughs at Hiccup's surprise as the hungry dragons race for the flailing fish, scooping them out of the air. Hiccup gestures to Toothless to join in and he gladly scoops up a mouth full.**

“That is so Toothless.” Most of the audience states earning glares from said Night Fury.

**EXT. SNOWY SHORELINE - LATER**

**MONTAGE CONTINUES...**

**Hiccup has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations.**

**HICCUP**   
**And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago...**

**He looks up to see that Valka is no longer next to him, but she has sketched out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing Hiccup with just how far and wide she has explored.**

“That’s a big world.” Many of the Vikings comment.

“You have no idea.” Older Hiccup whispers with a smile.

“Try charting the heavens.” Maniac said grinning, peaking both Hiccups’ and both Astrids’ interest.

**She returned to Hiccup's side with a smile. But his amazement is interrupted by Toothless joining in, drawing all over Valka's map with a giant icicle.**

**Hiccup simply shrugs as his mother giggles, and Cloudjumper sneers.**

**EXT. WINDSWEPT CLIFF - LATER**

**Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertical up shoreline cliff.**

**One by one, dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colorful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play.**

**Hiccup, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, laughs giddily as he watches Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless from wing tip to wing tip. She then drops out of sight, reappearing a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Hiccup is in utter awe of her.**

**Valka breathes in the frigid air. Lets it out blissfully.**

**VALKA**   
**When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...**

**HICCUP**   
**Free.**

**She smiles at Hiccup. He gleams back.**

**VALKA**   
**This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup.**

**Hiccup LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position and unbuckles himself. Valka watches, curious.**

**HICCUP**   
**It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon.**

**Hiccup RUNS OFF of Toothless, pulling his stowed wings.**

Toothless could be seen grumbling and whining while hitting Hiccup on the head. “YOU IDIOT!!!!!” Toothless shouted.

Both Stoick and Valka look at each other then say in sync “That doesn’t sound good”

“That never sounds good.” Gobber muttered while putting a hand before his eyes.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**But can you fly?**

**They catch the air, SNAPPING OPEN... and sending him GLIDING.**

**Valka GASPS, astonished. She flies her dragon alongside him, marvelling, as...**

**... Hiccup SOARS, riding the wild air currents like an eagle, the image of freedom. Toothless descends steadily with him, hovering protectively.**

**Hiccup grins, pleased at having impressed Valka... until he realizes that he is once again racing toward a collision with a fast approaching mountain top.**

“Yep definitely not good…” Gobber states before covering his ears and hid behind a nearby Hobblegrunt.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh no. Toothless!**

**But, with his tail locked, Toothless can't make the tight jackknife turn skyward to rescue Hiccup.**

**Realizing that they're in trouble, Valka and Cloudjumper pour on the speed. All four of them collide just as they reach the mountaintop, sending them crash-landing in an explosion of snow.**

**They all TOPPLE head over tail to a messy landing on the wind-swept ridge and pop up LAUGHING.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!**

**Toothless raises his snow-packed face, glowering. He tail- swipes Hiccup off of his feet and back into the powder.**

At this the audience burst in laughter.

**Valka inspects Hiccup's wing suit with utter fascination.**

**VALKA**   
**Incredible.**

**HICCUP**   
**Well, not bad yourself.**

**She caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Hiccup doesn't recoil this time.**

**VALKA**   
**All this time, you took after me. And where was I?**

**(REMORSEFUL)**   
**I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?**

**Hiccup smiles, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like...**

**Valka finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic `V' down the length of his back and tail.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**Now you can make those tight turns.**

**Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He bounds over to Hiccup, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy.**

Maniac stood up and walked towards Vala and I, and whispered. “Wait, so if Valka hasn’t seen another Night Fury, then how did she learn about that pressure point?”

“That my friend is the question of the century” I whisper back before continuing the movie.

**HICCUP**   
**Did YOU know about this?**

“This is new.” Toothless stated looking at the screen.

**Valka smiles, delighting in their mutual amazement.**

**VALKA**   
**Every dragon has its secrets.**

**Toothless pounces around, showing off to Cloudjumper, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.**

“Must you do that?” Cloudjumper asked.

“Why not.” Toothless countered.

“Oh…. I don’t know…. Maybe cause you're acting like a Hatchling!” Cloudjumper states with a draconic smirk.

“Well you do know I am still young right” Toothless says laughing.

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

**(BEAT)**   
**This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

**HICCUP**   
**That sounds... amazing.**

**She pulls him into a hug -- forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup hugs Valka back. They share a cathartic moment, before Hiccup peels away from her.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago -- together!**

**She chuckles, incredulous.**

**VALKA**   
**What? There's no talking to Drago.**

**HICCUP**   
**But we have to --**

**VALKA**   
**\-- No. We must protect our own.**

Stoick nodded in agreement.

**Hiccup stares, exasperated by the familiar line. Cloudjumper lumbers over, eager to be rid of Toothless' puppy-like energy. Valka pets him.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**Now come on, we should be getting back.**

**Before Hiccup can say anymore, he hear heavy breathing next to him, and looks over to see Toothless with a gaping grin, clapping his dorsal blades.**

“Toothless just looks so cute doing that.” Both Vala and I say loudly earning some chuckles from the audience.

Toothless however shot a plasma blast in our direction but we ducked in time and the blast hit Maniac, searing off his eyebrows.

Maniac grumbled and then riffled through his backpack. “Where is it?”

“What you looking for?” I asked curiously.

“The you-know-what.” Maniac simply states and I let out a chuckle. “I got one.” I tell him and proceed to dig into my man purse. “Ahah. Here we go.” I exclaim taking out a huge paintball gun. “This baby is semi-automatic.”

Maniac takes the gun from me and points it a Toothless. “Say hello to my little friend.”

“What in the hell is that?!!” Toothless shouts as Maniac let the paintball rounds fly.

“AAAH!!” Toothless shouted as he was being covered in multiple colors.

“I’m assuming that version of paint doesn’t wash off easily.” Vala stated while taking out a camera.

“Oh you know me so well.” I tell her taking out my own. “This is so going on our phones as a wallpaper.”

“Never go against a competitive paintball player.” Maniac said while reloading. “One Polka dotted Night Fury, coming up.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Maniac finished shooting we could all see Toothless covered in a multitude of colors.

“Looks good on you bud.” Younger Hiccup commented while the older one burst out in full blown laughter. Toothless sat there looking at his paws and started to sulk.

“I’ll get you, I’ll get you.” Toothless mumbled as he tried in vain to get the paint off.

“I’d like to see you try.” Maniac smirked and held the tip of the gun in front of him and blew the gas away, like an old western gunslinger.

**EXT. ICE CAVE - DAY**

**Astrid and the gang stealthily approach a cluster of tabular icebergs, collapsed against each other at the mouth of a maze. Stormfly drops Eret to the snow, but before he can flee, she lands atop him and nests like a hen with her egg.**

“WHYYYY” Eret wailed but before he could do anything else he got sat on by the Stormfly in the cavern.

“Shhhh” Stormfly stated while wiggling a bit. “Be a nice pillow.”

**ERET**   
**Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!**

**ASTRID**   
**Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

**Stormfly crushes him in place under her weight.**

**ERET**   
**(STRAINED)**   
**Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?**

**Astrid crawls up the rising ridge to reveal...**

**A MASSIVE FLOTILLA, moored together like a floating camp in the deep water between collided icebergs.**

**Thick chains run deep into the water, where great blasts of bubbles erupt on the surface. The unseen creature rocks the ships. Its effect alone describes it as gargantuan.**

**ASTRID**   
**What's down there?**

**Fishlegs rifles through his note cards contained in his belt pouch.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

Fishlegs began gushing about the note cards. “So many dragon facts in one place, and I wouldn’t have to worry about a big book!”

**Suddenly, Stormfly is alerted to an encroaching menace and takes wing. BLOW DARTS whiz through the air, hitting the other dragons. The effect is immediate -- they fall to the ground, unconscious. Drugged.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?**

**Eret spring to his feet and draws his blades. Astrid and the Gang find themselves surrounded by soldiers, camouflaged in polar bear furs, and poised to fire darts. They're outnumbered. Fishlegs raises his hands, dropping the cards.**

**EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - DECK - MOMENTS LATER**

**DRAGO BLUDVIST, a hulking figure draped in a dragon skin cloak, crouches over the prow of the fleet's grisly flagship, adorned in massive dragon bones and skulls. His scarred face is masked by thick, grizzled dreadlocks.**

Maniac looked closer, seeing a resemblance in color and scale patterns between Toothless’ scales and the dragon skin cloak.

“Eh….” Maniac says but promptly shuts up at the glares from Vala and I.

“But?!” Maniac says only to receive a whack on the head from the scepter, which was charged with magic. “You have got to be kidding me.” Maniac muttered as yellow smoke enveloped him.

When the smoke cleared we could see that his armour was gone, replaced with a Pikachu outfit. He pulled the hem of the neckline away from him and looked inside of the suit. “Good, still have my clothes on unlike last time.” He muttered.

It was then that Toothless and the rest of the audience broke into loud laughter.

“You got the weirdest things in your head.” Maniac whispered to Vala and huffed as he held his new tail forward so that he could sit. Kasai promptly landed on Maniac’s head, tugging at the ears with claws.

“Aye!” Maniac shouted as Kasai proceeded to bite one of the ears. Kasai then lazily settled on top of the pikachu head and dozed off.

“Lazy newt.” Maniac muttered as the movie continued.

**ERET (O.S.)**   
**DRAGO!**

**Drago turns to see Astrid, Eret, and the Gang being forcibly escorted onto the deck. Eret SHAKES HIMSELF FREE.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Get off me!**

**In the background, a sledge, loaded with Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf -- all unconscious -- is dragged onto the deck by armored dragons.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here?**

**The soldiers disarm him, pushing him forward as Drago approaches.**

“That man is as ornery as a dragon with a toothache.” Valka comments.

“Am NOT!!” Drago shouted.

“Are TOO!!” Valka countered.

“AM NOT!!” Drago said once more.

“ARE TOO!!” Valka shouted now and stuck out her tongue.

“Like a bunch of toddlers.” I comment getting their attention. “Let’s just take a vote.”

“Who here thinks that Drago is an ass?” Maniac piped up and every hand and paw rose, with the exception of Drago.

“Well that settles that.” I state. “On with the show.”

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

**Hookfang awakens, groggily shaking off the effect of the blow-dart. He rears as soldiers struggle to rein him in.**

**SOLDIER #1**   
**Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!**

**SOLDIER #2**   
**Give me some backup here!**

**DRAGO**   
**Drop the ropes.**

**They do so. Hookfang bucks and roars, chasing off the soldiers, then focusing on Drago as he closes in. The armored dragons avert their eyes and cower as Drago passes.**

**Hookfang HISSES a warning, but Drago approaches, undaunted.**

**Hookfang BLASTS. In a blur, Drago wraps himself in his dragon skin cloak. The sticky, napalm-like fire splatters against the fireproof scales, enveloping Drago in dripping flames as he persists forward without missing a step.**

**As the blast ends, Drago drops the cloak, closing in and holding a cold stare. Hookfang lets out a ferocious ROAR.**

**Drago YELLS back with a fierce, savage scream, interrupting Hookfang and causing him to recoil. Drago whirls his bull-hook overhead and STABS it into the deck planks.**

**Hookfang stirs, his aggression fading in the face of Drago's unflinching show of dominance.**

**After a moment, Hookfang averts his eyes and lowers his head in submission. Drago places his boot upon Hookfang's snout, pressing it into the deck planks.**

All the dragons in the audience snarl at Drago at this point.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Hookfang!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Hey!**

**ASTRID**   
**What are you doing?**

**DRAGO**   
**(quiet, to the dragon)**   
**You belong to me now.**

**ERET**   
**And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

**Drago notices the saddle on Hookfang's back. His eyes wander to the saddle on Meatlug. Alarm flashes in Drago's eyes.**

**ASTRID**   
**What?! Are you kidding me?!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**But you were so perfect!**

Ruffnut began crying at this point and older Astrid smacked Eret upside the head.

“What!!” Eret asked while rubbing his head.

“How dare you make a girl cry!!” Astrid shouted.

“How is this my fault!?” Eret asked loudly. “She’s the one obsessed over me, which is creepy.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Younger Hiccup stated to which Eret gave a shudder.

“She chased me to another island.” Eret said. “I just wanted to bathe in peace.”

“Well getting to another island on dragonback is pretty fast.” Younger Hiccup said while the older him whispered in his ear. “Ruffnut swam.”

Ruffnut was crawling towards Eret in a sultry manner, and younger Hiccup said, “Nevermind. It is creepy.”

Eret hid behind older Astrid and Hiccup let out a sigh of exasperation. “Can you not use Astrid as a shield…..again.”

“But she’s very effective.” Eret whined.

“I’ve got this, Babe.” Astrid said, “Stormfly, shield!” Stormfly flapped her wings, jumped, and landed on Eret.

“Not again.” Eret rasped as Stormfly roosted on top of him.

**ERET**   
**Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They --**

**In a flash, Drago stops toward Eret and seizes him by the throat.**

**DRAGO**   
**How many?**

**As Eret chokes, stammering, Astrid whispers to the gang.**

**ASTRID**   
**Drago doesn't have them after all.**

**DRAGO**   
**HOW MANY?!**

**ASTRID**   
**Hundreds! A whole island full!**

“Astrid what are you doing!!” All the Vikings shouted.

“Trying to intimidate him.” Both Astrids said at the same time.

**His grip tightens around Eret's neck as he turns to Astrid.**

**ERET**   
**I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

**Astrid nods a covert signal to the Gang -- she has a plan.**

**ASTRID**   
**Oh, yes they will!**

**Drago drops Eret as Astrid advances, staring Drago down. Eret tries to signal her to stop, but it's no use.**

Stoick slammed his head into the back of his chair. Tact was not this girl’s strong suit.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna KICK --**

**DRAGO**   
**\-- Hiccup?**

“Paint a target on my back. It should make it easier.” Hiccup muttered dryly.

**ERET**   
**He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

Older Astrid smacked Eret on the back of the head.

**ASTRID**   
**He's only the son of Stoick the Vast...**

“Yup. Thanks, Astrid.” Older Hiccup said as Stoick sighed.

**Drago's eyes narrow upon hearing Stoick's name.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!**

The younger Hiccup looked at his older counterpart. “Really?” And then turned his gaze to Astrid. “You really think so?”

**DRAGO**   
**Dragon master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

Drago popped his head out of Opal’s coils when he heard himself boast. “See!! I told you so!!”

“Damn your ego is big.” Younger Hiccup commented earning snickers from everybody. Valka smacked him slightly. “Don’t use that language young man. Where did you even learn that.”

Gobber and Stoick began whistling innocently.

“We might have to chop it in pieces before we eat him.” A Nadder commented.

**TUFFNUT**   
**Nope.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Sorry!**

**ASTRID**   
**And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!**

**Eret slips away, trying to distance himself from the tension.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Then they'll be crying like babies!**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Funny and beautiful.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Good one, babe!**

Snotlout and Fishlegs both gagged, still not believing that they were pining after Ruffnut of all people.

**Ruffnut groaned, exasperated by their smarmy advances.**

“What did I do to deserve that?!” Ruffnut asked while gesturing at the screen. When Tuffnut opened his mouth she quickly said. “Nevermind.”

**TUFFNUT**   
**Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...**

**Drago grabs Eret by the face and bears down on him.**

**DRAGO**   
**First there was one rider. And now all of Berk.**

**(TO ERET)**   
**And YOU led them to me.**

**He THROWS Eret across the deck.**

**ERET**   
**Drago!**

**DRAGO**   
**CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE!**

**(SAVORING IT)**   
**WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA… AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK!**

**Soldiers CHEER in the thousands.**

“Okay… so intimidation didn’t work.” Younger Astrid stated sheepishly.

**ERET**   
**You're overreacting!**

**DRAGO**   
**And get rid of him.**

“Yes yes I know.” Eret said. “I had a lousy employer.”

“Understatement of the century.” Valka added.

“Self employment’s getting popular,” Maniac said offhandedly, and Eret held up a finger. “No, that does not mean piracy.” Eret lowered his finger.

**ERET**   
**Drago, please...**

**The soldiers HURL throwing knives at Eret… But Stormfly lands in a blur of wings, shielding Eret from the flurry of blades. She whips her tail, throwing spikes in all directions.**

**ASTRID**   
**STORMFLY!**

**Stormfly ROARS protectively, hiding Eret within her wings, until a well-blown dart sinks into her neck, bringing her down...**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**NO!**

Revealing Eret, gawking in shock.

“Why did you do that?” Eret asked still under Stormfly.

“I couldn’t let them kill my new warm pillow.” Stormfly chirped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: intermission nr.2**

**Red’s POV**

“Alright everybody. Let's take a break.” I say pausing the movie. The doors to the cafeteria open and the Vikings and dragons eagerly went through the doors.

“Hey Vala. Where is Maniac?” I ask while taking off the small jingling bells from my antlers.

“Oh he just had a little trouble getting out of his seat and the twins volunteered to help him.” Vala stated while taking some fish to give Opal.

“AAAAHHHHH” Could be heard from the cavern and the twins appeared through the cafeteria doors gleefully whooping as Maniac, still in Pikachu costume, rolled in front of them. The twins had given him a lot of momentum and Maniac kept rolling forward. Gandor and I jumped out of the way just in time but Snotlout wasn’t so lucky.

“Get this yellow monstrosity off of me!!” Snotlout shouted. Several Viking helped Maniac stand up as I turned to the twins.

“Couldn’t you have just used the zipper?” I ask and Tuffnut handed me the zipper with a sheepish look.

“We did. It didn’t work.” Ruffnut stated as a grumbling Maniac waddled towards us.

“The outfit should disappear in 12 hours.” Vala explained.

“Can’t you just undo it like me beard?” Stoick asked also coming over wanting to take a good look at the Pikachu.

“That was just undoing a color. This is undoing an entire costume.” Vala explained.

“Wait you can create portals in space and time but can’t undo a costume?” Maniac asked. “I don’t want to be stuck in this for 12 hours!!” He shouted and then proceeded to wave his arms frantically, which in a Pikachu costume looked quite cute.

“If you must know, I suck at reversing costumes.” Vala mumbled.

“Can’t you at least give it a try?” I ask to which I receive a nod from Vala, Maniac was shaking his head harshly.

“You guys might want to take a few steps back.” Vala said readying her scepter. The Vikings and dragons were watching eagerly for what was to come.

The first beam was orange which turned Maniac’s costume into a sunflower.

The second beam was blue and turned the costume into a Peter Pan outfit.

“OH HECK NO. I AIN’T WEARING TIGHTS!!” Maniac shouted while trying to cover up.

The third beam was green and turned the costume into a giant fish.

The dragons began salivating at the flopping fish and Vala quickly fired off another beam, this time turning Maniac into an old man.

“What in tarnation?!” Maniac shouted. “Listen here ya whippersnapper…..”

An idea starts forming in my head as this is happening and I let loose a grin while planning something for Vala.

Another beam was fired…… Maniac became a trampoline, another beam…… Maniac became a volleyball, another….. Maniac became a popsicle.

This went on for a while as Vala tried every transformation she knew. “Okay, that’s it!!” Was shouted as Vala fired off a beam with all the rainbow colors. The beam hit Maniac, who had been turned into a seal last transformation. There was a brilliant flash of light, and we all covered our eyes.

When the light dissipated a human Maniac was standing there dressed in shorts, flip-flops, and an red Hawaiian shirt.

“Finally!!” Maniac exclaimed and happily skipped to the buffet table, Kasai trailing behind.

I manage to calm myself enough to notice something extra on the costume.

I came over to Vala and poked her. Once I got her attention I pointed to Maniac’s backside where a fluffy white rabbit tail was sticking out. “Should we tell him?” I ask.

Vala and I look at each other…. “Nah” Both of us say at the same time while heading over with fish for Gandor and Opal.

Some of the Vikings laughed as Maniac walked by. “What?” He asked perplexed and then they pointed to the fluffy tail.

“Oh My GODS!! YOU GUYS!!!!” Maniac whined and pulled the tail off only for it to turn into a puff of glitter and scatter over him. He sighed, accepting the failure of his attempted action. “I’ll… I’ll be right back,” and walked towards the spacecraft leaving a trail of glitter in his wake.

I turned to Vala.”Why didn’t you just tell him he could change out of it? You could have just cut open the Pikachu outfit.”

“What’s the fun in that?” She countered with a raised eyebrow. A paintball bullet splattered the ground next to her feet, making her jump in surprise.

“Touche.” I say and we happily started our meal.

Everyone was eating peacefully for once when a group of zig-zagging Terrors went up the stage. “Are they drunk?!” I asked taking in the scene.

The Terrors formed ranks and a purple Terror spoke in the microphone. “And… a one,... two… three..”

Suddenly music began to play through the cafeteria and the Terrors began singing.

_“All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_   
_Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_   
_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_   
_'Cause another brother noticed me”_

The Terrors zoomed across the room, doing somersaults as they sang.

“Hmmm, for once it’s actually in tune.” I mumbled. From the corner I could see Dagur and the two Hiccups sniggering.

“Well that answered who started the music.” I mumble.

_“I'm up on him, he up on me_   
_Don't pay him any attention_   
_Just cried my tears, for three good years_   
_Ya can't be mad at me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_   
_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_   
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_   
_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh”_

The dragons and Viking were all clapping along with the Terrors. Even Drago was getting down on the small dancefloor that they made.

“Would you look at those moves.” Vala said shocked. “Who would have thought.” A large round of laughter made its way through the room as Drago did a split successfully, but couldn’t stand up.

Gobber was carrying an empty barrel of mead into the cafeteria. “Those darn beasties got into the mead.” Gobber exclaimed. “This is just one of the barrels they finished.”

Soon the song ended and the Terrors began a new one.

_“Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans,_   
_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_   
_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,_   
_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_   
_Who never ever learned to read or write so well,_   
_But he could play a guitar just like a ringing a bell._

_Go Go_   
_Go, Johnny, go, go_   
_Go, Johnny, go, go_   
_Go, Johnny, go, go_   
_Go, Johnny, go, go_   
_Johnny B. Goode”_

The Terrors started off good but unfortunately the mead was a quick worker and soon they hit some sour notes. Their audience cringed and covered their ears with their hands or paws. “Will someone shut them up?!” Stoick asked (pleaded).

“I’ve got it!” Maniac shouted over the noise and withdrew a cylinder, then tossed it in front of the Terrors. The smell of dragonnip filled the room as the cylinder sprayed a dragonnip dust everywhere, effectively making all the dragons fall asleep. “They should be out for only a few minutes.” He said.

“Oi!!!” Drago shouted from the dancefloor. “Could somebody help me up?!!” It was then that a sleepy Hobblegrunt rolled onto him. “Nevermind,” Drago gasped from under the dragon.

It was at this point that I put my plan into action while Vala is looking away from her plate, I quickly drizzle a bit of a special spice concoction on her food.

I simply sit there grinning ear to ear when she turns back.

“What did you do Red?” Vala asked while eyeing me cautiously.

“Who me….. Nothing” I say starting to laugh uncontrollably at what is about to happen.

“Maniac want a taste?” Vala asks sweetly. He had just arrived at the table, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt.

“Can I talk to you first mate?” I say as I am calming myself down.

Maniac looks between the two of us before slowly looking back at me for the final time “Sure…..” he says dragging it out in an unsure manner.

I quickly walk with him to another corner while glancing back to see Vala staring at her food unsure before eating.

I turn back to Maniac, “Well I got payback for you” I say then laugh.

“Is that why you asked me to come over here? So I wouldn’t eat the food?” he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

“Mostly that” I say before giving him a pat on the back and walking away while snickering

As I head back to the table I look to Vala’s spot to see a VERY grumpy raccoon sitting in her seat glaring at me.

What I had forgotten….. Raccoons have claws. Which were now being turned towards me. I had forgotten never to get in between Vala and her food.

I got jumped by the raccoon and thought to defend myself only to see it jump off of me and head straight for the scepter. “FRICK!!!” I shout. A magical raccoon… that is way worse. The Vikings and dragons had wisely moved back quite a bit not sure of what to make of the scene.

The raccoon reached the scepter and fired off some beams in my direction. I had managed to dodge them all. One of those beams hit Drago, who had just emerged from under the dragon, turning him into a plushie.

Then the Raccoon Vala got smart and made a set of beams I couldn’t possibly dodge, unlucky for her…. Or I should say Maniac I also have tools to reflect and or block magic.  
At the last second a barrier appears in front of me reflecting the magic up into the ceiling where it bounced off one of the lights coming down off the light it hits a spoon that a viking was holding and hits Maniac in the back.

Nothing happens for a moment then Maniac suddenly turns into a beautiful (cough rather handsome cough) Deadly Nadder.

Shortly after that all the dragons are charging forward trying to kiss the new Dragon, ignoring the confused squawks of indignation from Maniac, the reason for them doing so is when I patted him on the back I put a piece of paper on his back that said “Kiss me I am Delectable”

Using the confusion and chaos Vala turns herself back human and walks over to me. “I’m not done with you.” She whispers and takes a look at the struggling Nadder. “Poor guy” She muttered. “Oh well… That’s what he gets for arriving late..”

“Also I wouldn’t dream you are done….. Much too fun this way” I whisper back causing Vala to laugh.

“I think it’s time to get on with the show.” She says and picks up the Drago plushie. I’ll put this someplace…… safe.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Vikings and dragons filed into the cavern while Maniac was sulking.

“Oh right.” I could hear Vala mutter and then she raised her staff. “Don’t want you throwing spikes at Red. You can do that later. I still kinda need him.”

With a flash the sulky Nadder was transformed back into Maniac. “You can’t transform clothes but an entire body transformation is no biggie?!” Maniac yelled.

Vala simply shrugged. “I don’t have to be good at everything.”

“It’s kind of an important thing to be good in! You don’t see me casting spells, do you?” Maniac asked in a groan.

“I don’t see you singing either.” Vala mumbled. “At least I got that night on video.” She states and goes to her seat.

“What!?” Maniac shouted.

“Heh. My bad,” I chuckle. “I may have provided those tools for that… well I should say asked for it”

“YOU DID WHAT!!!” Maniac shouts in terror “I thought we agreed that nothing would be recorded that night.”

“You two agreed. I said no such thing!” Vala shouts back at us.

Maniac held up a finger to make another point, then lowered it when he couldn’t make another argument as his mind went to the events of that night. “How did I ever get involved with you two?” He asked more to himself as he flopped on a seat. The movie resumed and everyone was watching the screen in rapt attention.

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - MORNING**

**Hiccup reattaches his flight suit while standing on a ledge overlooking the utopian nest, teeming with dragons. Several babies race in to hassle Toothless as he naps.**

**HICCUP**   
**(DETERMINED)**   
**Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go.**

**Suddenly, a thick hand clamps down over Hiccup's face -- muffling his scream!**

**Toothless whirls around to find STOICK, towering over Hiccup. He calms Toothless with a touch and releases Hiccup.**

**STOICK**   
**Easy now.**

**HICCUP**   
**Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

“No seriously. How did you get in there?” Older Hiccup questioned. “Those passageways are like yeay-big.” Older Hiccup then used his hands to show how wide those passages were.

The dragons and Vikings looked at the size older Hiccup was showing them and then back to Stoick, and then back to the size.

“Maybe he held in his breath.” A Monstrous Nightmare answered.

“Yeah… and tucked in that stomach.” One of the Snafflefangs added.

“I don’t know. It’s the future.” Stoick tried to use as an excuse.

Gobber shuffled his feet nervously. “I have a feeling that I pushed your big behind through.”

**STOICK**   
**The same way we're getting you out.**

**HICCUP**   
**We?**

**Gobber appears in the arch of a tunnel.**

**GOBBER**   
**All clear!**

**STOICK**   
**Toothless. Come.**

**They hurry back into the winding corridor.**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad! There's something you need to know!**

**STOICK**   
**Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

**HICCUP**   
**This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

“Tell me about it.” Younger Hiccup comments. “And you still don’t listen.”

**STOICK**   
**I've heard ENOUGH, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**   
**... more of the earth-shattering development variety.**

“I know what you mean Hiccup” I say with a sad smile.

**STOICK**   
**Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

“There is a pile now?” The twins asked curiously. “How did we not know this?”

The Vikings let out a groan at their stupidity while the dragons merely snggered. Barf and Belch ducked their heads. “Why did we end up with them again?” Barf asked. “Because we like explosions?” Belch answered.

“Oh yeah.” Both then said while nodding their heads in agreement.

**HICCUP**   
**Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so...**

**They round a tight bend in the corridor to find Gobber staring blankly at something unseen in the next chamber. He shuffles past Stoick and Hiccup, dazed.**

**GOBBER**   
**Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.**

**Stoick draws his SWORD, then braves into the chamber ahead.**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad, can you put the sword away… please?**

**Stoick GASPS as if seeing a ghost... and drops his sword with a clatter.**

**Valka stands some twenty paces ahead of him, blocking the path. She lets out an audible SHUDDER upon seeing him.**

**He removes his helmet slowly as Hiccup, Gobber, and Toothless appear at Stoick's side.**

“Go ahead Stoick.” Valka now says. “Scream, shout,.... You got a right to, because you haven’t said much about me staying away.”

“Oh Valka.” Stoick turns to her taking her hand. “You are still as beautiful as I remembered. I could never stay mad at ya.”

**VALKA**   
**(RATTLED)**   
**I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son.**

**Stoick steps towards her, wide-eyed and speechless. Dragons emerge from the recesses behind Valka, hissing protectively.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?**

**(MORE)**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

**GOBBER**   
**This is why I never married.**

**(BEAT)**   
**This and one other reason.**

Gobber then leans forward to both Hiccups and gets ready to speak but before he can say anything both turn in sync and put a finger each in front of his face “We know Gobber.” They say then look at each other and start laughing as Gobber sits there perplexed.

“What, how, when?!” Gobber asked without taking a breath.

“Gobber it’s pretty obvious.” The younger Hiccup states. “I’ve known you since I was born and you kinda let it slip while you were drunk one time.”

“You’ve know that long?” Gobber says chuckling nervously.

“WHAT IS IT THAT HE KNOWS!!” Snotlout yells out in anger that he doesn’t know.

“Nothing for your ears.” Both Hiccups shout at Snotlout. “So stop being a busybody!”

Vala hit me with the scepter, muttering, “no more slang from you.”

**Stoick continues to close the gap, mesmerized. With every step, Valka becomes increasingly flustered. She backs into an ice wall, with nowhere to go, and Stoick just a few paces away.**

**VALKA**   
**(TEARFUL)**   
**I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but...**

**Stoick gently reaches a hand toward her face.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!**

**STOICK**   
**You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

**His words snuff her retort, rendering her speechless. She softens despite herself, yielding her cheek to his palm. He caresses her skin as a reluctant tear runs through his fingers. He PULLS her into a KISS. She resists briefly, then gives in. The surrounding dragons softly RETREAT in kind. Hiccup gapes, warmed by the sight of his parents reunited.**

“AAAuuuuwww” The entire audience says at the heartwarming moment. Stoick then grabs Valka and plants a passionate kiss onto her lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that the entire time.” Stoick says as Valka lightly swats him.

“You always were a romantic Stoick.” She tells him before pulling him back into a kiss.

**EXT. ICE CHANNEL - DAY**

**Drago's massive flagship leads the flotilla, pulled along forcefully by whatever's at the other end of the enormous chain.**

**Drago WHACKS the chain with his bullhook, spurring it forward.**

“Hey where is that Drago fellow anyways?” Dagur asked pointing towards the empty seat.

“Oops” Vala said sheepishly and races out of the cave.

“I wonder what she did with him?” Maniac asked perplexed. “He was a plushie the last time we saw him.”

“I don’t want to know.” I said. “Probably better that way.”

Vala comes back in no time followed by a grumpy, clean, afro wearing Drago.

“Maybe I do want to know now.” I say as I poke the afro in curiosity. “How did you get his dreadlocks to poof like that?”

“Try three cycles in the washer and dryer.” Vala smirks as she said this.

“THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!” Drago shouts. “I TAKES ME 4 HOURS TO DO MY HAIR!!”

“Woah, vain much.” Dagur asked as he high-fived Toothless who also let out a snort of laughter.

“Since when are you buddy-buddy with Dagur?” Younger Hiccup asked raising his brow “and why was Drago even in a washer-thingy and why does he smell like strawberries and lavender?”

“How else would I get Opal’s dragon slobber off.” Vala stated. “Heavy duty washing detergent.” Everyone could hear Opal’s huff from the side of the room where she curled up and was eyeing Drago.

“As for me liking Dagur….” Toothless said sheepishly. “It’s just that we have one thing in common.”

“And that is?” The younger Hiccup asked for elaboration while the older on simply let out a groan.

“You.” Toothless stated. “We both think you’re small and cuddly.”

“I wish I didn’t ask.” The younger Hiccup now said and tried to make himself disappear.  
“At least you grew… a bit.” Astrid commented.

“Well you got prettier.” both Hiccups said at the same time causing the audience to “AAAUuuuWWW” and both Astrids to blush.

“And Hiccup got hotter.” Ruffnut whispered to Astrid who proceeded to choke.

“Yup.” Vala whispered to me, “the older ones are totally doing it.”

“What is it?!” A baby Scuttleclaw asked.

“Nothing!” Both Older Hiccup and Astrid now shout. “Let's move on now.”

Stoick glared at Hiccup for a second. Then burst out laughing. “My boy’s become a man! I want some grandbabies soon.” causing both versions of Astrid and Hiccup to imitate tomatoes.

**ON DRAGO'S SHIP**

**Eret, Astrid, and the Gang are escorted to the stern, surrounded by several of Drago's soldiers. Wrists bound. Spear tips pressed into their backs.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Could this day get any worse?**

Fishlegs proceeds to whack Snotlout over the head. “Never say that Snotlout!!! Statistically speaking if you say something like that it is 90% more likely to get worse, according to Murphy’s law that is. ”

“Did you two teach them Murphy’s laws?” Maniac whispered to Vala and I.

“I think Murphy might need a shrink when dealing with Snotlout.” Vala whispered back but nodded.

**TUFFNUT**   
**Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning. They reach the gang plank. Eret peers overboard at the deep, icy water below.**

**ERET**   
**Looks refreshing.**

**He turns to Astrid, meeting her glare with mock chivalry.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Please, ladies first.**

**A pair of soldiers GRAB Astrid by the arms.**

**ASTRID**   
**You are a steaming heap of dragon --**

**ERET**   
**\-- Duck.**

**Eret WHIRLS around, ROUND-HOUSING both soldiers. They GO DOWN, heavily.**

**He catches one of their spears with his bound hands and slices his ropes free. They fall away as he catches the other spear, twirling both in invitation.**

“Rawr” Ruffnut said as she proceeded to make kissy-faces at the screen.

“Why meeeee!!!” Eret whined and ducked down.

“Why indeed?” Tuffnut asked as he stared in disgust at his lovestruck sister.

**SOLDIER**   
**Warn the others!**

**One soldier runs to send up the alarm... while the last two raise BLOW DART TUBES.**

**Eret SWIPES the first off of his legs, sending the dart into the neck of the second.**

“Get’em, you son of an Eret!” Ruffnut shouts.

**RUFFNUT**   
**Get `em, you son of an Eret!**

**As the downed soldiers SCRAMBLE to their feet, Fishlegs FALLS OVER, CRUSHING them under his weight.**

**Eret CATCHES the falling tube from the second soldier and BLOWS the dart at the fleeing third. The soldier DROPS, unconscious -- just shy of the Captain's Quarters.**

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Okay, I love you again.**

**Ruffnut skips past Snotlout on her way to Eret. Snotlout watches, crestfallen.**

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!!” Snotlout shouts as he glares at his future self. “Wake up future me!!! Wake up!!!”

**TUFFNUT**   
**Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.**

“I’m thinking about it.” Snotlout said.

**Eret avoids Ruffnut and turns to Astrid.**

**ERET**   
**So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?**

**Astrid narrows her eyes, not knowing what to make of him. He reclaims his sword and dagger from the unconscious soldier who took them and cuts Tuffnut free.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

“How dare you betray me!!” Drago shouts from his seat.

“You tried to kill me!!” Eret shouts back. “After all I went through for you!! You don’t deserve my loyalty!!”

“You tell him!” Many of the dragons shout as some growl in Drago’s direction.

**EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - MOMENTS LATER**

**Astrid slips under a tarp and cranks open a metal trap. She peers between its massive iron teeth, discovering Meatlug within, bound and chained to its base as bait.**

**ASTRID**   
**Meatlug?**

**ON ERET**

**Carefully cranking another trap, wincing at the sound. The iron jaws of the trap open wider with every CLICK.**

**ERET**   
**Anyone coming?**

**Ruffnut "stands guard," fixated on Eret's rippling biceps.**

**Ruffnut sighs dreamily as she watches the screen.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'...**

Astrid rolled her eyes as Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs looked at the screen with disgust.

**Eret squeezes between the cocked teeth, finding Stormfly within, muzzled and chained. She looks up at Eret, calming immediately. He pauses, then approaches slowly.**

**Eret carefully reaches out and strokes Stormfly's muzzle.**

**ERET**   
**Thank you for saving my life.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Now let me return the favor.**

“Yeay!!” Stormfly happily squawks. “My fluffy pillow!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - VALKA'S LIVING QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON**

**As Toothless and Cloudjumper hover for scraps, Stoick and Valka prepare skewers of fish. She's overwhelmed, lost in her thoughts, and covering it up poorly.**

“Wait Valka’s cooking!!!” Gobber screams causing all the other adult Vikings to cower.

“Woh bud. Would you look at that.” Younger Hiccup states pointing towards the cowering Vikings. “That’s a way worse reaction than when Gobber yells “Night Fury watch out!”” He imitated Gobber’s voice, causing the other teens to chuckle.

“Something that strikes fear far worst than me?” Toothless asked disbelievingly. “What could possibly be so bad about your mother’s cooking?”

“Ya see Stork ‘The Bald’ over there laddie.” Gobber said pointing towards a completely hairless man. Hiccup nodded. “He was called Stork ‘The Hairy’ before he tasted your mother’s meatballs.”

Gobber ignored the glare from Valka, and proclaimed, “I still have one in me belly!”

**HICCUP**   
**Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings -- we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!**

**Valka offers a skittish half-smile and hands him a plate.**

**STOICK**   
**Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.**

“This one?” Maniac asked in a whisper, making Vala and I question the statement as well.

**HICCUP**   
**Thanks, Dad.**

**Stoick places his hands on Valka's shoulders. She flinches, dropping the plate.**

**Cloudjumper steals the fish before Toothless can get to it. Toothless whimpers, and as a sign of acceptance, Cloudjumper regurgitates the fish so Toothless can have some.**

“GROSS” the Vikings said as the dragons gave them odd looks.

“Humans are weird.” A Monstrous Nightmare whispered to another.

**VALKA**   
**I'm... a little out of practice.**

**STOICK**

**(SWEETLY)**   
**Well, y'know... I didn't marry you for your cooking.**

“Odin, Thor, Loki, and all the Nine realms know ya didn’t Stoick.” Gobber states causing both Stoick and Valka to glare at the man while everybody else tried to stifle their giggles.

**GOBBER**   
**(to Hiccup and Grump)**   
**I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe.**

**(MORE)**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha ha!**

“See I told ya!” Gobber exclaims, then seemed to be let down a little. “They’re still there…”

**Gobber takes a bite, gags, and dump the entire plate of fish skewers into Grump's mouth like a trash can.**

**HICCUP**   
**And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**

**Stoick can see that Valka is overwhelmed. He lays a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder, calming him.**

**STOICK**   
**Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh. Gotcha.**

**Valka crosses the room to fill a flask with water, back turned to the group, as Stoick eyes her sympathetically. He decides on a different approach... and whistles a familiar tune.**

**ON VALKA, as her eyes widen, stirred, recognizing the melody. She turns away from Stoick, as the water overflows from the flask.**

“OH I love this one!” Gobber yells.

“Hush!” the collective audience shushed him.

**GOBBER**   
**Oh, I love this one!**

**Stoick approaches her delicately.**

**STOICK**   
**(WHISPERED)**   
**Remember our song, Val?**

**Hiccup watches him, curious, as Stoick FUMBLES THROUGH THE FIRST VERSE of an old Viking courting song:**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(SINGING SOFTLY)**   
**I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me.**

**Valka avoids his gaze, wallowing in a mess of emotions.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**(SINGING)**   
**No scorching sun, nor freezing cold WILL --**

**GOBBER**   
**(SINGING)**   
**\-- will stop me on my journey! (catching himself, EMBARRASSED) Sorry.**

**Stoick scowls at him, then returns his attention to Valka.**

**STOICK**   
**(SINGING)**   
**If you will promise me your heart...**

**Stoick pauses, setting Valka up for her part of the duet.**

The audience holds their breath in anticipation.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**And love...**

**Stoick hangs eagerly, awaiting her words, but Valka closes her eyes, rejecting his invitation. He lets out a heavy- hearted sigh. But nostalgia gets the better of Valka. She softly SINGS HER PART:**

**VALKA**   
**(SINGING)**   
**And love me for eternity.**

Cheers ring out when Valka joins in the song.

**Stoick beams. She brushes past him, setting into the center of the chamber and holding her forearm aloft in invitation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**(SINGING)**   
**My dearest one, my darling dear, you mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**

**The dance is full of charming missteps as Stoick and Valka recreate a moment from their past, before Hiccup's wonder- struck eyes.**

**STOICK**   
**(SINGING)**   
**But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry.**

**(MORE)**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay here beside me.**

**VALKA**   
**(SINGING)**   
**I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me.**

**Gobber can't help himself. He drags Hiccup onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too.**  
“Oh Thor Gobber!” Younger Hiccup exclaims.

“What!?” Gobber says. “I love this song.”

**GOBBER**   
**C'mon, Hiccup!**

**VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER**   
**(SINGING)**   
**To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me.**

**Hiccup is amazed by the sight of his giddy parents, spinning and laughing in each others' arms, reunited.**

**VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**(SINGING)**   
**I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!**

**Gobber carries the last note...**

Gobber’s slightly off key voice made many of the dragons cringe.

**GOBBER**   
**(SINGING)**   
**I'm still going...**

**Hiccup taps him.**

**HICCUP**   
**Gobber!**

**GOBBER**   
**I'm done.**

**Valka and Stoick slow to a stop, WINDED and LAUGHING.**

**STOICK**   
**Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again.**

**VALKA**   
**No need for drastic measures.**

**STOICK**   
**For you, my dear... anything.**

**She smiles sweetly. Stoick's eyes well with tears. He goes down on one knee, proposing to her anew.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?**

**Toothless nudges Valka closer to Stoick. They laugh as Hiccup joins them. Stoick throws his arm around him.**

“Toothless the matchmaker.” Hiccup says giving Toothless a scratch.

“You know me.” Toothless states proudly. “Always helping out stubborn Vikings.”

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**We can be a family! What do you say?**

**Valka, between tears and laughter, turns to Hiccup.**

**VALKA**   
**Yes!**

**Gobber pops his head in.**

**GOBBER**   
**Great! I'll do the cooking!**

“I’d better.” Gobber whispered to no one in particular. “Thor knows we need the house standing.”

**They laugh.**

**STOICK**   
**Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other.**

**Suddenly, Toothless and Cloudjumper suddenly perk up, sensing something unheard. Hiccup notices.**

**HICCUP**   
**Toothless?**

**Dragons SWARM past Valka's chamber, racing toward some unknown disturbance.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**What's happening?**

**They're answered by subsequent HEAVY BOOMS that reverberate through the fortress.**

“Oh no.” Older Hiccup murmured


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - MOMENTS LATER**

**Valka rushes out to find...**

**DRAGO'S ARMADA in the lagoon below and his forces of thousands now landed upon the beach.**

**They launch catapults and ballistas into the icy spires, gaining entrance into the mountain's tunnels.**

The Vikings shoot glares at Drago while the dragons look ready to fry him to a crisp.

**Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber catch up to Valka.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, no...**

**Valka tries to hurry off, fuming. Stoick stops her.**

**STOICK**   
**Val! It's alright, it's alright. We're a team now.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Now what do you want to do?**

**She glances from Hiccup to Stoick.**

**VALKA**   
**We have to save the dragons.**

**STOICK**

**(DETERMINED)**   
**Aye. You got it!**

**He throws an arm around Hiccup.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Come on, son.**

**ON THE BATTLEFIELD**

**VALKA'S DRAGONS SWOOP down to engage the attackers, picking up soldiers and carrying them off while Drago stands in the line of fire, unflinching.**

**The catapults continue to bring down the icy defenses of dragon mountain. Drago's men pour into the tunnels.**

**DRAGO**   
**Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out.**

“Why in the world would Drago want to face that behemoth of a dragon?” Fishlegs pondered out loud.

**Drago's armored DRAGON ARMY takes wing, clashing with Valka's dragons in the skies.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**Ready the traps!**

**Iron jaws are opened like bear traps, revealing screeching `bait' dragons within. Valka's dragons swoop down to rescue them, only to be SNAPPED UP in the fearsome jaws.**

**A second set of traps are cocked open, but instead of dragon cries, ZIPPLEBACK GAS seeps out... followed by an EXPLOSION. The TWINS rocket out of the trap, riding BARF and BELCH.**

“Yeah!!” The twins yell to the screen. “We rock!”

**TUFFNUT**   
**Surprise! Yeah!**

**DRAGO**   
**WHAT?!**

**They're joined by Astrid and the rest of the GANG, bursting out of the traps atop Meatlug and Hookfang.**

**Eret comes flying out last, WAILING aboard Stormfly. He struggles to hold on, as she rejoins Astrid (riding Meatlug, along with Fishlegs). He gives them a sheepish shrug.**

“Hfff. Amature.” Snotlout snorts.

**ASTRID**   
**You really are full of surprises.**

**She leaps onto Stormfly, steadying them.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Let's go!**

**Together they rocket across the sky...**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Dragon Riders coming through!**

**And DIVE-BOMB the traps, setting them aflame. The yokes and leather bindings restraining the bait dragons are incinerated, freeing them to fly away, unharmed.**

**DRAGO**   
**CUT THEM DOWN!**

“That’s easier said than done!” The teens whoop.

**Projectiles are launched, one of which KNOCKS Ruffnut off her dragon. She PLUMMETS past Eret toward the rocky shore below.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Eret, son of Eret!**

**She suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks.**

**RUFFNUT'S POV: of Snotlout on one side... and Fishlegs on the other. SOFT and ROMANTICIZED as her epiphany dawns.**

“OH. MY. THOR!!” Ruffnut shrieks. “This cannot be happening!!!”

“Ruffnut calm down.” Younger Astrid says as she lays a hand on Ruffnut’s shoulder.

“Calm down!!! Calm down!!!” Ruffnut yells and grabs Astrid by the arms and shakes her frantically. “How am I supposed to calm down!!!! Why am I suddenly fantasizing like THAT!!! ”

**Above them, more catapults fire, bringing down massive spires of ice, directly over Astrid and Eret.**

**ASTRID**   
**Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out!**

**It's about to crush them when... it's BLOWN TO PIECES by Toothless' fireball. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber come bursting through the flames on their dragons.**

**Hiccup and Toothless arc across the sky triumphantly and set their sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers.**

**Toothless BLASTS one of Drago's net launchers, knocking it onto its side. Stoick then CHOPS the trigger line, FIRING the catapult and NETTING the throng of soldiers, freeing the dragon.**

“You know those soldiers should ask for hazard pay.” I mumble.

“I don’t pay them!” Drago shouted incensed.

“Wow, they don’t need hazard pay, they need an union.” Maniac stated.

**Drago's ARCHERS target Stoick with their arrows.**

**ARCHER**   
**Take `em down!**

**GOBBER**   
**Heads up!**

**Gobber flies up from behind, KNOCKING the archers out with Grump's tail. Gobber chuckles.**

“Gobber you enjoyed that far more than normal.” Younger Hiccup merely stated causing the blacksmith to blush.

“Eh…… maybe” Gobber commented.

**DRAGO hears Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream and turns to see him streaking across the sky.**

**DRAGO**   
**Dragon Master.**

**Hiccup catches up to Astrid and Eret on Stormfly.**

**HICCUP**   
**Welcome aboard, dragon rider!**

**ERET**   
**Thanks. I think.**

**Astrid glares, both relieved and annoyed to see Hiccup.**

**ASTRID**   
**Where have you been?**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom.**

**Astrid shoots him a confused glare. He nods skyward. Astrid and Eret look up to see...**

**VALKA, in full warrior garb, rising from the towering ice spikes, atop Cloudjumper.**

**ERET**   
**Whoa...**

**An earth-trembling roar follows as the Bewilderbeast rises behind Valka.**

The entire audience was watching the scene spellbound.

**ASTRID**   
**That's your mother?!**

**HICCUP**   
**Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair.**

“Hey!” Stoick grumbled. “I can have dramatic flare!”

“Sure you can dad. Sure you can.” Younger Hiccup answered with a smirk. “But mom’s got you beat.”

**ON DRAGO, gawking in awe as the great BEWILDERBEAST BLASTS an epic explosion of ice upon the attackers.**

**DRAGO**   
**The alpha! Now we have a fight!**

“Again, why would he want to fight… that thing!” Fishlegs asked while gesturing to the behemot on the screen.

**Valka blasts overhead on Cloudjumper, commanding swarms of dragons to swoop down and attack Drago's army. A swarm of Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines.**

**One of them gets CAUGHT under a Dragon Swatter, but Hiccup and Toothless double-back for a rescue.**

**HICCUP**   
**There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.**

“Oh I’ll show them alright!” Toothless boasted.

**Toothless dive-bombs the swatter and DESTROYS it with a plasma bolt, freeing the dragon.**

Toothless grinned smugly. “I showed them.”

“Toothless seriously?” Hiccup asked. “That’s the best line you could come up with?”

“Oh I like to see you try.” Toothless huffs.

Hiccup looked at the screen and pondered. “How about mess with a dragon and you get burnt.”

Toothless and the rest of the dragons were silent at that and then began laughing loudly.

“The hatchling at least tried.” A Gronckle said between laughter.

“True.” A Nightmare said. “The Night Fury…. Not so much.” causing Toothless to flop down and grumble.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Thatta boy!**

**BACK TO VALKA, on Cloudjumper as they pry Drago's armored dragons off of the flailing wild ones. A net suddenly envelops Cloudjumper. They CRASH heavily, but Valka cuts herself free, sliding to a stop just paces away from Drago.**

**DRAGO**   
**I've waited a long time for this!**

**Drago cocks his bull hook, ready to strike, but Valka deflects Drago's hit and attacks him.**

**VALKA**   
**You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!**

**DRAGO**   
**(SMUG)**   
**Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.**

“Wait WHAT!!” The audience yelled.

**He turns to the flagship and YELLS savagely, whirling his bullhook overhead.**

“I do wonder what is with all that yelling.” Dagur asked. “That man is giving me a headache.”

“Hey!” Drago shouted indignantly but was ignored.

**The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. It rises toward the shoreline, revealing itself to be...**

**A SECOND BEWILDERBEAST -- bigger, meaner, and covered in scars that indicate years of training and abuse. The chains fall away from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks.**

“Question answered!” Fishlegs says as he begins to cower.

**Valka GASPS.**

**HICCUP**   
**(HORRIFIED)**   
**Another one?**

**FISHLEGS**   
**I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!**

“Okay, Fishlegs is freaking out like that. Things are definitely bad.” Younger Astrid muttered.

**Drago's challenger lumbers onto the beach, focused on Valka's Bewilderbeast.**

**VALKA**   
**No. No.**

**DRAGO**   
**Come on! Take down the alpha!**

**Valka attacks Drago with her bullhook, trying to stop his commands, but Drago strikes back, knocking her forcefully onto her back. He pins her as she struggles, removing her mask and staff. He's about to finish her off, when WHAM! He's knocked to the ground. He looks up, fuming, to see Stoick helping Valka to her feet.**

“Way to go dad!!” Hiccup yelled as many of the Vikings clapped while the dragons let out roars.

**VALKA**   
**Thank you.**

**STOICK**   
**For you, my dear... anything.**

“Auuuws” Could be heard coming from both dragons and Vikings.

“So romantic” A Zippleback commented.

“Love on the battlefield,” Ruff and Tuff stated.

“I wish my mate was so romantic.” A Nightmare mumbled which earned him a tail slap from said mate.

**As Drago gathers his weapon and drops his heavy cloak, circling Stoick, Drago's Bewilderbeast confronts Valka's in a threat display.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Val, do you think you can stop them?**

**VALKA**   
**I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!**

**Valka cuts the nets away and hops onto Cloudjumper, flying off toward the Bewilderbeasts as they charge each other, CLASHING TUSKS.**

**Drago LUNGES at Stoick, SWIPING his bullhook.**

**DRAGO**   
**You... I watched you burn!**

**The two imposing warriors CLASH WEAPONS, SLASHING and LANDING PUNCHES.**

**STOICK**   
**It takes more than a little fire to kill me!**

**Valka flies between the Bewilderbeasts, waving her staff commandingly, but to no effect.**

“Egh” Valka mutters. “Of all the times to ignore me.”

**BACK TO STOICK AND DRAGO**

**As Drago hooks and yanks the axe out of Stoick's hands. Gobber flies by and HURLS his mace attachment.**

**GOBBER**   
**Stoick!**

**Stoick catches it and lands a direct hit on Drago.**

Whoops and hollers ring through the cavern as the audience watches the screen. The only quiet ones were the older versions of Hiccup, Astrid and Eret.

**But, with a devastating SWIPE, DRAGO's Bewilderbeast takes down Valka's, plunging in its tusks and burying its opponent's lifeless body under an avalanche.**

**VALKA**   
**No!**

**Hiccup and the others watch in horror as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha - DRAGO'S ALPHA.**

**DRAGO**   
**We've won.**

“A little presumptuous isn’t he?” Dagur commented. “He shouldn’t count all his chickens yet.”

Then just as Dagur said this a whirring sound could be heard and a brown chicken fell out of a portal. “AAAH” Dagur yelled as the chicken landed on him. The audience turned to look at Vala but she simply shrugged her shoulders. “Wasn’t me” Was all she said.

The chicken became mad at Dagur and started pecking him and Dagur managed to throw the bird off of him and right into Tuffnut’s waiting arms.

“Chicken!!” Tuffnut exclaimed and hugged the bird. He then send a glare at Dagur. “The chicken is most definitely not amused.” and with a huff Tuffnut retook his seat while stroking Chicken.

**Drago points his bullhook toward Valka and Cloudjumper.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**Now finish her!**

**Stoick whirls around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper in the alpha's sights.**

**STOICK**   
**No!**

**Drago's Bewilderbeast INHALES... and BLASTS! Valka steers Cloudjumper out of the way, but ice HITS his tail, causing them to SPIRAL out of control toward the icy spires.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Hold on!**

**He LEAPS onto Skullcrusher, spurring him into the air.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!**

**Stoick tosses the mace back to Gobber in passing, who follows brazenly, waving it aloft.**

**GOBBER**   
**Right behind ya, Stoick!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**

**With his tail impaired, Cloudjumper struggles against a throng of oncoming dragons. Valka is knocked off, but manages to cling to her dragon's neck. As she loses her grip and FALLS...**

“OH MY THOR!!” Both Hiccup and Stoick scream at the same time causing the dragons, who had superior hearing, to put their paws over their ears.

**Stoick LEAPS from Skullcrusher and CATCHES Valka. He sinks his axe into an icy column, and they slide to a safe landing. Drago's Bewilderbeast presses closer, sniffing them out.**

**BACK TO HICCUP, spotting Drago on the battlefield, commanding the Bewilderbeast to finish the job.**

**HICCUP**   
**STOP! Stop!**

**Hiccup lands Toothless a few paces from Drago and brazenly removes his helmet. Drago eyes him, incredulous, then begins to CHUCKLE.**

**DRAGO**   
**This... is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel.**

“Honestly Drago. You really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Dagur stated causing everyone to look his way.

Drago merely huffs as Older Astrid gives Dagur a high-five.

“He’s a twig!” Drago shouted.

“The Red Death probably thought that as well.” Gobber shouted as both Vikings and dragons were reminded about what happened in the first story. Gobber’s statement caused Drago to grumble angrily.

**Toothless snarls, ready to blast, but Hiccup calms him with a hand gesture.**

**HICCUP**   
**All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?**

**Drago smirks and turns away from Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.**

**DRAGO**   
**Or tear them apart.**

**Drago LAUGHS mockingly, then removes his FALSE ARM, revealing a stump at his shoulder. Hiccup is taken aback.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken.**

**He reattaches the prosthesis, circling Hiccup menacingly.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world.**

**HICCUP**   
**Then why a dragon army?**

**DRAGO**   
**(grinning, smug)**   
**Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.**

**HICCUP**   
**Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people.**

“That’s it isn’t it.” Younger Hiccup stated sending a glare towards Drago. “You want everybody under your thumb.”

**(BEAT)**   
**To control those who follow you… and to get rid of those who won't.**

**DRAGO**   
**Clever boy.**

**Drago grabs his bullhook and re-approaches Hiccup. Toothless readies himself.**

**HICCUP**   
**The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you.**

**DRAGO**   
**NO! Let ME show YOU.**

**Drago SHRIEKS madly, summoning the Bewilderbeast. Toothless circles Hiccup, protectively.**

**ON THE BEWILDERBEAST, about to blast Stoick and Valka. It hears Drago's distant wails, and approaches obediently.**

**STOICK**   
**What...?**

**Stoick follows its stare to the distant battlefield below. He spots Hiccup and Toothless a few paces from Drago.**

“Hiccup!!” Stoick shouted from his seat. “I told ya not to confront Drago!!”

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**(PANICKED)**   
**Hiccup!**

**He rushes off. Valka follows, racing past Gobber as he finally joins them, winded from having run up the mountain.**

“Gobber, seriously.” Stoick says. “You’re coming mountain climbing with me when we get back to Berk.”

“But Stoick!!!!” Gobber begins to whine.

“It’s either that or I confiscate all your mead.” Stoick stated with finality.

“Damn stubborn Viking.” Gobber mumbles under his breath.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Come on, Gobber!**

**GOBBER**   
**Okay, change of plans.**

**He hurries back down the mountain after them.**

Gobber’s antics caused the audience to laugh.

“Maybe the big bearded one is right.” A Gronckle commented. “He needs exercise.”

Many of the dragons bobbed their heads in agreement over this while Stoick shot a grumbling Gobber an smirk of triumph.

**BACK TO DRAGO**

**jabbing his bullhook into the ground commandingly. The Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive.**

**DRAGO**   
**No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all.**

**Drago points to Toothless. The Bewilderbeast stares and HISSES, forcing Toothless to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic broadcast. Toothless struggles against the alpha's command, writhing and grinding his head against the ground.**

“What the-” Toothless says shocked.

“Leave Toothless alone you big bully!” Younger Hiccup shouts towards Drago.

**HICCUP**   
**Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on?**

**Toothless fights the command, shaking his head in protest. The Bewilderbeast insists, with a mesmerizing glare and a low, throaty grumble... until Toothless finally succumbs to its control. He raises his head, his stare vacant and robotic, as his pupils turn to slits.**

**Drago then points to Hiccup. The Bewilderbeast responds, HISSING again at Toothless.**

**DRAGO**   
**Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing.**

**Toothless slowly turns to face Hiccup. Advancing.**

“This can’t be good.” Hiccup mumbled as Toothless lets out a sad croon.

“I should have roasted him the first time I saw him.” Toothless growls as he and all the audience give Drago murderous looks.

**HICCUP**   
**Uh, what did he just tell you?**

**ON STOICK**

**Bounding across the ice, pushing himself to make it to Hiccup in time.**

**BACK ON HICCUP**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing?**

“I’m sorry Hiccup.” Toothless says sadly. “The Alpha commands and the dragons must follow.”

**Hiccup is backed against fallen ice, with Toothless advancing mindlessly, and nowhere to run.**

**Toothless opens his yawning mouth. Gas seeps from his throat.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!**

**Stoick barrels through ice formations and over war machines, racing against time.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup!**

**HICCUP**   
**STOP!**

**STOICK**   
**SON!**

**Hiccup sees Stoick about to run into the fray.**

“NOOOOO!!!” Younger Hiccup screamed while his older self merely hung his head.

**HICCUP**   
**DAD! NO!**

**Toothless BLASTS.**

**Stoick leaps in front of it, shoving Hiccup out of the way and absorbing the blast in the process. He's thrown against the ice with great impact.**

**ON VALKA, hearing the blast, horrified.**

**Drago glances back, seeing Stoick laying lifeless in the aftermath, pleased by the sudden turn of events. He shuffles off, satisfied.**

**Stunned, Hiccup comes to and sees Stoick in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Toothless, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of Stoick's body.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Dad!**

**Valka arrives, winded and aghast.**

**VALKA**   
**Stoick...**

**She helps Hiccup to turn Stoick's body over. Valka presses her ear to Stoick's heart, confirming his death with a mere glance to Hiccup. He tears up, overwhelmed.**

The cavern is silent as everyone watched the events. It was then that younger Hiccup lost it. Hiccup pounced on Drago letting out a war-cry which would put any Viking to shame. Hiccup had knocked Drago to the ground before anyone could react and had already given him a couple of bruises in the face as well as scratches.

It was then that Stoick surged forward and grabbed Hiccup, pulling him off of Drago.

“Hiccup, son. It’s okay.” Stoick said hugging Hiccup close.

“How can you say it’s okay!!” Hiccup sobbed. “How can you be so calm about it?”

Stoick hugged Hiccup close. “I’m a Viking Hiccup. It’s an occupational hazard.” but Hiccup was still crying.

**HICCUP**   
**No... you...**

**Gobber, Astrid, Eret, and the Gang arrive, slack-jawed.**

**Satisfied, the Bewilderbeast turns away, releasing Toothless of the trance-like state. Toothless blinks, coming to and confused. He approaches the group, sniffing Stoick's hand. Hiccup SHOVES him.**

Hiccup stops sobbing as he looks at the screen. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispers quietly.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No! Get away from him!**

**Toothless recoils, innocently.**

Hiccup then carefully approached Toothless who was looking miserable. “Bud…” Hiccup says and gives Toothless a hug.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!**

**Toothless retreats like a scolded dog, ear plates back and head hung low. Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Hiccup falls upon Stoick, inconsolable.**

“I’m so sorry Hiccup.” Toothless says quietly as he hangs his head.

Stoick pats Toothless’ head softly. “You were under the Alpha’s control. It wasn’t your doing.”

**VALKA**   
**It's not his fault. You know that.**

**On the battlefield, the alpha BELLOWS, calling all of the dragons to gather. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and the others all follow the command as the Gang calls after them.**

**VALKA (O.S.) (CONT'D)**   
**Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things.**

“She has a point.” Gobber said.

**Drago notices Toothless tumble down a snow-bank, once again slit-eyed and entranced, but unable to fly to the alpha without a rider. Drago pins him down, eyeing the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail.**

**ON HICCUP and VALKA**

**In tears as Toothless rises into view, with Drago in the saddle.**

**DRAGO**   
**GATHER THE MEN AND MEET AT BERK!**

**His soldiers cheer in the thousands.**

**HICCUP**   
**Toothless!**

**Hiccup tries to go after Toothless, but Valka holds him back.**

**VALKA**   
**No, don't!**

**Drago JABS his bull hook and points toward the horizon. The alpha BELLOWS, commanding an exodus as it leads the way.**

**DRAGO**   
**Move out!**

**Hiccup watches, powerless as all dragons TAKE WING and follow.**

The dragons and many of the Vikings were shooting Drago murderous glares. Even Opal was snarling as she encased Drago in a block of amber.

“Okay, time for Odin to make you suffer, Drago.” The audience looked towards Maniac, who had stood up and was walking to Drago.

“What do you think you can do to me!” Drago shouts but it is nearly drowned out as the dragons angrily snarl at him.

“Anything I want.” Maniac muttered darkly, “Vala, a hand?”

“The destination?” Vala asked as a creepy smile took over.

“I was thinking Felucia.” Maniac stated coldly. “It’s in the Star Wars universe. You think you can transport him there?”

“Sure, shouldn’t be a problem.” Vala states readying her scepter. Soon a blue portal opened in the cavern wall and Opal happily whacked Drago through it with her tail.

“AAAHHH” Drago yelled as he was flung into the portal.

“What is Felucia anyways?” Stoick asked as he had finally gotten Hiccup to stop crying.

“The most hellish realm of all worlds.” Maniac commented as he wiped a piece of invisible lint from his shoulders. “Everything including the grass that grows there and the air you breathe will try to kill you.”

Stoick blinked in surprise. “Grass trying to kill you?”

Maniac nodded, and accessed the screen on his arm. On it we could see Drago being chased by a giant orchid. The orchid however was grabbed by something much larger off screen, and eaten in one bite.

“There is something extremely satisfying in seeing that.” Hiccup muttered as he watched Drago getting chased on the screen. The entire audience agreed. “That poor orchid though.”

“I liked that orchid.” Vala mumbled and then turned to Maniac. “Can I have one?”

“NOOO!!!” The entire audience collectively yelled.

“Sure!” Maniac shouted gleefully, completely unexpected.

“Eh… guys. I got a bad feeling about that.” I say but was ignored.

“Don’t be such a worrywart Red.” Maniac said and then ran to his ship. He came back with a small sized orchid happily swaying in a pot. The Vikings were all peering curiously at the plant.

“AAUUUWW So cute!!” Vala gushed causing some of the Viking children in the audience to giggle. “I can’t wait to see you all grown up!”

“I can.” I grumbled trying to stay away from the orchid as much as possible.

“Now let’s get you some sunshine!” Vala happily says and skips out of the cavern with a curious Opal and the orchid who had begun to cuddle.

“What is it with her and flesh eating animals and plants?” I asked in exasperation.

“Don’t worry, they take forever to grow, and I have the tools to disable them if necessary.” Maniac said.

“I still have a bad feeling.” I mumbled as Vala skipped back into the cavern with a bit of dirt covering her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - LAGOON - DUSK**

**A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still iceberg-filled lagoon.**

**GOBBER (V.O.)**   
**May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings.**

**Bows and pitch-dipped arrows are gathered from the battlefield. Gobber hands a set to Hiccup, meeting his eyes with sympathetic glance.**

**GOBBER (V.O.)**   
**For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.**

Gobber wiped away some tears. “I really don’t want to say that. I really don’t want ta lose ma friend in the future!”

“Gobber it’s okay.” Stoick said hesitantly as he pulled Valka, Hiccup and Gobber into a hug. “Some things just can’t be changed.”

**Hiccup dips his arrowhead in a smoldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip.**

**He releases his arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where Stoick is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, his helmet upon his chest.**

**The others follow Hiccup's lead. They DRAW BACK in unison and LOOSE their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship Alight.**

**ON HICCUP, fighting back emotion and losing the battle.**

Older Hiccup sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles as he leaned forward in the seat, looking at the ground as Older Astrid rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. Younger Hiccup, however, stayed with Valka and watched with wide teary eyes, unbelieving of what he was seeing.

**HICCUP**   
**I'm sorry, Dad.**

**He eyes the engulfed ship.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know...**

**Valka watches him, her heart breaking. She steps forward.**

**VALKA**   
**You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it.**

**Hiccup lowers his eyes, but Valka lifts his chin.**

**VALKA (CONT'D)**   
**But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all.**

**(BEAT)**   
**And he was right.**

**(BEAT)**   
**You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.**

**Hiccup meets her bolstering stare. He turns to the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow.**

**HICCUP**   
**I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?**

**(BEAT)**   
**I guess you can only try.**

**(to the others)**   
**A chief protects his own. We're going back.**

Stoick smiled, knowing that Hiccup would be an even better Chief than he was.

**TUFFNUT**   
**Uh, with what?**

**RUFFNUT**   
**He took all the dragons.**

“Not all of them.” Younger Hiccup whispered as he figured out his future self’s idea.

**HICCUP**   
**Not all of them.**

“Hiccup!” Gobber said shooting both a glare. “I’m not gonna like this plan am I?”

**EXT. ICE CHANNELS - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! JUVENILES BLUR past, like flying raptors, ZIGZAGGING wildly.**

**Riding bareback, Hiccup & Co. HURTLE through the narrow ICE CHANNELS -- created by massive splits in the iceberg shelves.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Fly straight!**

**FISHLEGS**   
**I don't want to die!**

“I can’t watch this.” Fishlegs squeaked out and covered his eyes.

**TUFFNUT**   
**We can't fly these things!**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Yeah, no kidding!**

**Fishlegs barrels into a snowbank, sending several chunks right into Eret's face as rides inverted and HOLLERING.**

“Why did I ever get onto one of those.” Eret shuddered clearly remembering that day. “Those things are menaces.”

**ASTRID**   
**But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?**

**HICCUP**   
**They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Yeah, just like us!**

“Well can’t argue with that.” Both Hiccup said in unison and then burst out in laughter as they saw the twins puffing out their chests.

**Gobber follows up the rear clumsily, STRUGGLING for control.**

“This... is... very dangerous!” Gobber shouted while cringing. “Why do you always come up with these crazy plans Hiccup?!”

“They work don’t they Gobber.” The older Hiccup smirked while the younger merely mumbled. “Just some mild calibration issues, but they work.”

Gobber raised his hook to argue but found that he couldn’t so he just sat there and grumbled about ‘sassy apprentices’.

**GOBBER**   
**This... is... very dangerous!**

**He PULLS ALONGSIDE Hiccup and Valka.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.**

“I agree with me future self!” Gobber said causing many of the audience to laugh.

**HICCUP**   
**Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.**

“That you don’t hatchling. That you don’t” A Thunderdrum said.

“Maybe we should just tie the hatchling up.” A Gronckle suggested.

“We could always just cuddle him until he can’t move anymore.” A Skrill stated which caused Toothless to growl and curl around Hiccup, while Astrid let out a sigh of frustration, and Hiccup groaned.

“Back off. I told you guys already. He’s mine!!” Toothless roars.

“Ahem” Astrid said giving Toothless a glare.

“Fine…..” Toothless said with resignation. “He’s ours.”

“Much better.” Astrid said.

“I get no say in this do I?” Hiccup asked.

“No.” Both Toothless and Astrid say at the same time.

**A SHARP RIDGE RUSHES up at them. They're going to CRASH. Hiccup ROUNDS one side of it, and Gobber flies down the other side. They shout through gaps in the iceberg.**

**GOBBER**   
**So what IS your plan?!**

**HICCUP**   
**Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-**

**He's interrupted by another closure in the gaps of ice. They blast out of the other side.**

“Son?” Stoick says turning to both Hiccups.

“Yes dad?” They ask with an innocent look on their faces.

“I’m assuming you used some very colorful language at that point.” Stoick states.

“Probably.” Younger Hiccup answeres while the older one said “Most definitely.”

“I….. eh….. Was just wondering what you said there.” Stoick mumbled out.

“Still the curious one… eh… Stoick.” Gobber says as he pats his friend on the back.

The older Hiccup then stands up and goes over to his father and bends down to whisper in his ear. The audience could see Stoick turning beet red as the older Hiccup finished telling him what he actually called Drago.

“SON!!!” Stoick sputtered which caused the younger Hiccup to groan. “You said what!!!”

“Why did you tell him?” The younger Hiccup whined. “And I didn’t say anything… yet… I just thought it.”

“I don’t mind some foul language to those who deserve it but… that… that…. that…” Stoick continued to sputter. “Where did you even learn language like that?!”

“Gobber” Both Hiccups reply causing said blacksmith to chuckle and duck as Stoick shot him a glare.

“In my defense Stoick… I heard it from Valka.” Gobber hastily says and ducks lower as Valka was now also shooting him a glare.

Stoick then turned to his wife. “You might not remember Stoick but I heard it from you when you were Hiccup’s age.”

“I would never say THAT!” Stoick sputtered going red once more.

“Remember the time when…..” Valka starts to say but then looks at all the audience who were waiting in rapt attention. She then leans in and whispers something in Stoick’s ear. He goes beet red once more.

“Oh…… I….. eh….. guess … eh… that I did say that.” Stoick said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Wait!! I really want to know now.” Toothless says as he wags his tail. The younger Hiccup leans in close to one of Toothless’ earplates and whispers the sentence. Toothless perks up and then falls on his back laughing.

“Can we just move on?” Stoick grumbled as the dragon took one look at him and started laughing once more.

**GOBBER**   
**Heads up!**

**They SPLIT to avoid another peak and then reconvene, only to find another icy outcropping directly in their path.**

**HICCUP**   
**And that thing.**

**Gobber HITS it, with a THUD and a YELP.**

“I’m gonna feel that in the morning.” Gobber mumbles as the audience laughs at the scene.

**EXT. BERK - NIGHT**   
**Torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers... until the Bewilderbeast approaches, STOMPING down on the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbor.**

**INT. GOTHI'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**The sound of destruction rouses a flock of Terrible Terrors and Gothi, who was sleeping under the dragons. Their pupils turn to slits, and heeding the ultrasonic call, they fly off.**

**Gothi shuffles onto her deck, confused, then GASPS at horrifying sight.**

**INT. VIKING HUT - CONTINUOUS**

**A Gronckle lounges peacefully by the fire, as his Viking owner lavishes him with scratches.**

**HOARK**   
**Ah, that's a good boy!**

Hoark looks a bit embarrassed to see himself acting like that on screen.

**The Gronckle's eyes suddenly turn to slits and it, too, takes wing, knocking over a chair and table as it heads for the door.**

**HOARK (CONT'D)**   
**Watch the furniture! Where are you going?**

**It barrels out of the hut and into the night sky as the Viking rushes to the doorway, spotting the same arresting sight with a gasp.**

**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

**Vikings pour out of the Great Hall as all of Berk's dragons fill the night sky and join the ranks of Drago's growing DRAGON ARMY.**

**The Bewilderbeast rises out of the sea, bearing down on the people of Berk as Drago hovers on Toothless, leading the charge. The Vikings stare, aghast.**

**DRAGO**   
**Your chief is dead.**

**Waves of shock and whispers of "Stoick?" spread through the crowd.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**No one can protect you now.**

**He thrusts his bull-hook, commanding the Bewilderbeast to fire. The Vikings watch in horror as the Bewilderbeast opens its yawning jaws and BLASTS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Intermission nr.3**

Suddenly the screen pauses. “I think we can all use a break.” I tell them as the cafeteria doors open. The Vikings and dragons file out of their seats when a weird whirring sound could be heard.

“What is that?!” Some Vikings ask as a weird blue box materialized on the aisle.

“Red…..” Vala asked as she glared at me. “Why did the Tardis just land here?”

“Honestly I have no idea.” I shrugged as I said this.

The doors of the blue box opened and out came a skinny man wearing a one piece bathing suit. The man stopped as he took in his surroundings. “Hello. I’m the doctor.” The man says and waves at the gathered crowd. “I’m assuming this is not the 60’s.”

Some of the Vikings wave back while others shake their heads. Most were watching the strange man silently.

“Oi Doctor” A woman whispered as she peeked out from behind the door. “Did you get us lost again?”

“No I don’t think so Donna.” The Doctor stated as the audience watched the pair curiously.

“Well spaceman it looks like we’re lost…..again.” Donna scowled as she now leaned outside the Tardis a bit more.

The Doctor then took out his sonic screwdriver and whizzed it around the room. “Well that explains it.”

“Explains what?” Donna asked confused.

“Why we suddenly landed in another dimension instead of sunny California.” The Doctor explains.

“Wait! Other dimension?!” Donna now shouts. “This was supposed to be an easy one and you got us stuck in another DIMENSION!!”

“Well there are several energy lines from the planet crisscrossing this place and something must have forcibly upset the balance. I’m guessing someone build a machine to rip open the fabric between dimensions.”

As the Doctor explained this I could hear Vala and Maniac groan beside me. “You. Are. So. Dead.” Vala whispers in my ear and then walks up to the now bickering Doctor and Donna.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to get us home!!” Donna shouted as the Doctor backed away.

“You’ll be home in no time if you get back in your Tardis.” Vala says coming up to the duo who both turn to stare at her.

“I’d rather you not be here for when I filet the one responsible for this.” She states and I let out a nervous gulp. She then whispers something to the pair that has them retreating back into the blue police box and the Doctor gave one last wave as Vala’s scepter made them disappear.

The Vikings and the dragons wisely took large steps back as Vala turned to me.

“RED!!!! YOU FREAKING BUILD YOUR MACHINE ON INTERSECTING LEY LINES!!!” she shouts.

“Welp, I’m staying out of this.” Maniac said and scampered to the back.

“YOU NEVER FIXED THAT MACHINE THAT BROUGHT DAGUR HERE DID YOU!! THAT WOULD ALSO EXPLAIN CHICKEN LANDING IN THE CAVERN!!”

“Well I might have procrastinated…. A bit.” I mutter.

Vala then stalks past me to the orange door on the left side which leads to the machine room. She janks it open and then lets out a curse as she is trampled by a mountain of Pidgeys and Ratatas. “Well we know where they go now.” I mutter as Maniac and I proceed to dig her out of the very large twitching pile.

Vala then pops out with a Pidgey still lazily sitting on her head and glares at me. “Fix. The. Machine.”

“Sure, sure.” I say holding my hands up defensively. “I’ll get to it.”

The Vikings and dragons now dare to come closer to the feathery pile and many take a Pidgey or Ratata. “These are so cute!” A little Viking girl shouts as she pets the bird.

“I guess they can stay for a while.” Vala mellows out as she says this and once the Vikings had a bird in hand she banished the rest. “Now who is hungry!!”

The Vikings and dragons then happily continue their trek to the dining hall.

During lunch I saw Maniac deep in thought and pacing in the corner. “What’s on your mind.” I ask.

“Well we never did settle that argument we had before I had to leave for a job in space.” he tells me.

“What argument?” Some Vikings who happen to overhear us asked.

“Just which one of us is the wickedest.” I tell them. “And I think I got the perfect solution.”

“Oh do tell.” Vala says coming closer. The Pidgey was still on her head.

“Well I kinda pilfered the Evil Queen’s mirror.” I mumbled as I was sure she would make me return it.

“Snow White's Evil Queen? That Mirror?” Vala now asked curiously to which I nod.

“That’s a great idea!” She then said catching everyone off guard. “That mirror can’t lie.”

“Well okay.” I say and pull the mirror out of my expanding pouch (man purse).

Maniac and Vala help me hang the mirror and the Vikings and dragons crowd around us to see what would happen.

“Eh…. so how do we start this thing?” Maniac asked.

“Mirror Mirror on the wall, which of us three is most wickedest of all?” Vala rhymes and we see a face appear in the mirror. The face looks at all three of us and then the mirror breaks but not before saying. “Oh hell no. I’m not getting into this argument. Honestly, working for a narcissistic evil queen was much much better.”

“I did not see that coming.” I mumble as I watch Maniac give the mirror a kick.

It was then that a loud rumbling was heard through the cavern. The Vikings and dragons watched in horror as a giant orchid came running at them. They saw what it was doing to Drago and they instinctively hid behind the tables. The orchid came to a stop in front of Vala and then bend down as she began to pet it.

“Who’s a good gal.” Vala croons which caused the orchid to become a bit hyper.

“WHAT THE HELL!!” Maniac shouted. “How did it get so big in such a short amount of time!!”

“I just gave Stardust here” Vala said indicating to the orchid “some of my grandpappy’s special fertilizer.”

“Who in their right minds names a giant carnivorous plant Stardust?” I asked which caused Vala to raise a brow at me. Stardust then chose to come closer to me and she growled in my face before eating me.

“I told you that I didn’t like this!!” I shouted but it came out muffled as the orchid tried to chew me. “Hey watch it you overgrown weed!!”

“Maybe you should try making Stardust less angry.” Vala states impassively.

“Well…. I didn’t see that coming.” Maniac now mumbled as he watched the giant orchid. “Shouldn’t you…. You know.” He asked Vala and indicated to the orchid which was still chewing Red.

Vala signed and then turned to Stardust. “Stardust…… drop him.”

The orchid whined.

“Stardust…. Mommy will conjure up a mountain of T-Bone steaks for you.” Vala now states. The orchid immediately spits out Red and then waits patiently as Vala conjures up the steaks and also a mountain of fish for Opal. The two begin to dig into their food without a care in the world.

“Note to self.” Red mumbled as he tried to get as much slobber off. “Never anger a giant carnivorous plant.”

“At least that orchid likes to play with her food. She didn’t swallow you immediately.” Maniac commented as he tried to stifle a laugh at Red’s scowl.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**EXT. SKIES/BERK - NIGHT**

**Dragon roars grow louder as Hiccup & Co. approach through clouds, racing against time.**

**They collectively GASP at the sight of Drago's Bewilderbeast having now covered most of the village in explosions of ice. Berk's now commandeered dragons circle in a huddle behind him, joining Valka's flock, and corralled by Drago's armored dragons.**

“How dare he!!” Younger Hiccup shouted.

**HICCUP**   
**No...**

**FISHLEGS**   
**He took all the dragons!**

**HICCUP**   
**(FUMING)**   
**Distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless.**

“How exactly are we going to do that?” Snotlout questioned. “That thing is massive.”

“Ruff. Tuff. Care to show him…” Younger Hiccup asks calmly.

“I think we can save that for another time” I say quickly hoping to quell any ideas the pair have.

**TUFFNUT**   
**Uh... how?**

**ERET**   
**Have you forgotten who you're riding with?**

**He brazenly aims his baby dragon toward the Bewilderbeast.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!**

**His baby dragon dives toward the sea instead.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**Except for this one!**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Amateur.**

“If Snotlout is calling Eret an amateur then those babies must be bad.” Fishlegs said as he was laughing.

**The others shrug and follow. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and BIGGER.**

**Berk's Vikings in hiding notice Hiccup and the others as they approach.**

**VIKING #1**   
**Look, it's Hiccup!**

**The Vikings CHEER.**

“And there goes the element of surprise.” The younger Hiccup states dryly.

**ON DRAGO, surprised to see Hiccup and the others approaching.**

**DRAGO**   
**What?**

**With an irate HUFF, the Bewilderbeast focuses on Hiccup, gaining ever closer to Toothless.**

**Suddenly, a SHEEP appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinks, confused.**

**It looks down to see Eret catching the falling sheep and reloading it into the game launcher, as Tuffnut cocks the mechanism and Ruffnut pulls the trigger.**

“Sheep?” Valka asked. “You’re distracting a Bewilderbeast with…...Sheep?”

“It’s not like we had a humongous salmon on hand mom.” Hiccup laughed. “Seems to be working though.”

“You know….. That actually works” Snotlout says in disbelief.

“I have only seen one creature in the water that would be a good meal for a Bewilderbeast” I say with a chuckle.

“Wait you mean there are fish big enough to feed that?” Fishlegs asked shocked.

“Red!” Maniac muttered in warning.

“Well it isn’t exactly a fish” I say ignoring Maniac.

“Then what is it?” Fishlegs leans forward curiously.

“I will show you I say” as I pull up a photo of a standard Viking fishing longship with to scale model of Stoick on it.

“Shown on the screen is Stoick in your standard fishing ship” I say as the photo zooms out drastically. “The large mass behind the ship is a whale from Moby Dick.”

The Vikings and dragons look at the picture in wonder.

“What’s a Moby Dick?” Dagur asked looking lost.

Choosing to ignore his question I press play.

**RUFFNUT**   
**Keep `em coming!**

**Snotlout tosses the black sheep to Tuffnut.**

“My Ingleberg!!” Silent Sven exclaims. “Not again!!”

“Wait…… Silent Sven can talk????” I question

“He did the first time that sheep was launched.” Vala answers.

“Hey wait a minute?” Dagur buds in. “I really really want to know what a Moby Dick is.”

“It’s a story about a ship’s crew and a white whale. Here let me show you.” I say and quickly take Vala’s scepter, shooting a purple beam at an empty spot.

“I got a bad feeling about this.” Maniac mumbled.

“It’s his first time using magic. This should be fun.” Vala stated still in her seat.

Soon something materializes from the purple beam but it isn’t the ship’s crew or the white whale. It’s….. “A KRAKEN!!” Maniac shouts and then dives behind a boulder. “I’m staying out of this!”

“Oops.” I mumbled sheepishly as I try to run away, dodging a tentacle which tries to grab me, but Vala snags the back of my shirt and pulls me back.

“OH No….. You don’t get to leave this here….” She muttered.

“We could always go for sushi.” I say which earns me a glare.

“Where the hell am I gonna find enough soy sauce for that!!” Vala says pointing at the Kraken who had started picking up some Vikings.

“Shouldn’t you help them?” Toothless asked from where he and the dragons hid.

“Toothless you’re squishing me.” Hiccup wheezed crawling out from under the pile up of dragons.

“Hush Hiccup.” Was all Toothless said as he peaked above the large boulder.

“Can’t you send it back to where it came from?” Gobber asked as he was hitting a tentacle.

“I could” Vala states “But all that delicious meat.”

“Oh I know!” Maniac shouted from his hiding spot. “Send it to Felucia. I’m sure it would be happy to see Drago.”

Vala mumbled about her precious seafood but send the Kraken away. The Vikings still somewhat shaken by the beast hastily resumed their seats while the dragons came out of hiding with a nearly flattened Hiccup.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Black sheep, baby!**

**Exasperated, the alpha inhales, about to blast, when... HONK! The game horn blares, breaking his concentration.**

**He turns, finding the horn unmanned. The Bewilderbeast then returns his focus to the sheep launcher, until the BLACK SHEEP LANDS on the his face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**   
**Ten points!**

**The Bewilderbeast shakes the black sheep off and prepares to blast again.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**   
**Uh-oh...**

**HONK! The alpha whips around -- still no one at the horn.**

**ON FISHLEGS, giggling and hiding behind the game horn.**

“Way to go Fishlegs!” The audience cheers but Fishlegs was looking at the scene and shaking.

“HOW CAN I BE GIGGLING!!” Fishlegs then screamed. “That thing is a monstrous!! What was the future me thinking!!”

**The Bewilderbeast finally lets loose the ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes... as Fishlegs leaps from the platform.**

Fishlegs squeaks and covers his eyes.

**FISHLEGS**   
**I'm okay!**

**BACK TO HICCUP as he reaches Drago, hovering directly in Toothless' sights.**

**DRAGO**   
**You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that.**

**Hiccup ignored him and focuses on Toothless' slitted pupils.**

**HICCUP**   
**Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.**

**TOOTHLESS' POV: Hiccup appears as an unfamiliar red blur, still firmly under the control of the Bewilderbeast.**

“How can a Bewilderbeast even do that?” The younger Hiccup pondered. “It’s already way overpowered.”

**DRAGO**   
**He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha!**

**Drago smugly sits back in the saddle, his arms open in invitation.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**But, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.**

**Hiccup holds strong, maintaining eye contact with Toothless. He reaches out to touch him.**

“Gods Hiccup, you should just get to safety!!” Toothless shouts.

“Not until you are back to your normal self.” Younger Hiccup says as he pats Toothless.

“You are just as boar-headed as your parents.” Toothless huffs which causes Hiccup to smile.

“You just figured that out bud?”

“... that is a valid point” Toothless grumbles.

**HICCUP**   
**It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it.**

**Drago's amusement fades as Toothless stirs. His pupils DILATE, then NARROW again.**

The audience is silent as they are closely watching the scenes. Some of the dragons are even biting their paws.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You'd never hurt him.**

**(BEAT)**   
**You'd never hurt me.**

**Drago watches, amazed, as Toothless fights the control.**

**DRAGO**   
**How are you doing that?**

**Hiccup holds the stare, tears in his eyes.**

**HICCUP**   
**Please. You are my best friend, bud.**

**Bewilderbeast ROARS a forceful command.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**My best friend.**

**Toothless' pupils jitter, then DILATE fully. He coos sympathetically.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here!**

Toothless' eyes finally dilate fully and resolve on Hiccup's familiar face.

Loud cheering fills the cave as the scene unfolds.

“The hatchling did it, the hatchling did it!!” A couple of Nadders were happily singing.

**Drago goes from astounded to alarmed. Drago STRIKES Toothless with the bullhook in a vain attempt to regain control.**

**DRAGO**   
**No!**

**Toothless ROARS defiantly, snatches the bull hook in his jaws, and PULLS... yanking Drago off of his back and sending him both PLUMMETING to the sea.**

“That should teach him.” Toothless grumbled.

“Hey bud?” Hiccup asked. “What did you roar to him?”

“Get off me you smelly sack of potatoes!” Toothless answers which caused Hiccup and the rest of the audience to laugh.

“Seriously!!”

“Yes, why?” Toothless now looks confused.

“You actually called him a smelly sack of potatoes?” Hiccup asked through laughter.

“I would have called him a pile of dragon dung but there were baby dragons present!!” Toothless grumbled.

**HICCUP**   
**Yeah!**

**But without a rider, Toothless drops out of the sky as well. Hiccup leaps from the baby dragon, diving after him.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Hang on!**

**Drago breaks his fall, landing heavily upon the Bewilderbeast's tusk...**

**As Hiccup tucks in his arms, trying to close the gap between he and Toothless before they both make impact with the ocean.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Almost there, buddy. Almost there!**

**Hiccup reaches Toothless. They pair up, mid-air, and skyrocket past Drago as he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head.**

**“Yes!” The audience cheered as Toothless and Hiccup take to the air.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**EXT. BERK - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**Hiccup looks back at Drago, now issuing commands from the top of the Bewilderbeast's head.**

**DRAGO**   
**Do something!**

**HICCUP**   
**We need to get those two apart.**

“Bring on the chaos!!” Toothless shouts causing the twins to cheer loudly.

“Eh…. not that much chaos.” Toothless quickly amends. Now the twins were pouting.

“Oh come on Toothless, they aren’t that bad” I say with a chuckle reminiscing on all the trouble that Vala, Maniac and I have caused.

“Anyways, what's the worst that could happen, I have sealed chambers for these occasions” I say with a chuckle thinking of all the things I have blown up.

“Eh… Red. Whatabout that tunnel over there?” Vala asked pointing to a small tunnel on the side.

“Oh, that just leads to my plushie collection.” I say casually and then I stop and facepalm. “Did I say plushie collection! I meant Lego collection. Yes Legos. No plushies in this cave. No sirree” I quickly amend.

I see Maniac giving Vala a look before I dash off into the tiny tunnel and seal it off.

**Hiccup flies Toothless past a flag pole tears a strip of the flag.**

**The Bewilderbeast BLASTS in their direction, barely missing them as they disappear around the back of a mountain.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?**

**Toothless coos, allowing Hiccup to BLINDFOLD him with the flag. Hiccup calms him with a touch.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**We can do this. You and me. As one.**

**Hiccup SPLAYS Toothless' mechanical tail. Toothless responds, MATCHING the move with the natural half.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**That's it. Now let's try this one more time!**

“Hiccup!” Toothless says.

“Yeah bud?”

“Why do I have a feeling of deja vu?” Toothless now gives Hiccup a questioning look.

Hiccup on his part looks a bit sheepish. “Well if what I’m thinking the future me is gonna pull… then yeah… deja vu.”

“That’s it!! When we get home I’m sitting on you for the next five years.”

**They PEEL around the other side of the mountain, heading back toward Drago and Bewilderbeast, passing Astrid and the cheering Vikings on the ground.**

**ASTRID**   
**Take them down, babe!**

“You tell them girl!!” Dagur shouts at the screen. The entire audience became quiet and were giving him weird looks. The older Astrid meanwhile facepalms.

“What?” Dagur asked.

“This one is just weird.” A Skrill commented from the back. “I could shock him but it might make his condition worse.”

**The Viking roar in support as Hiccup and Toothless race past.**

**Valka watches with pride as her son hurtles towards Drago and the alpha.**

**VALKA**   
**Go get `em.**

**DRAGO**   
**Take control of it!**

**The Bewilderbeast's HISS becomes a furious ROAR, but to no avail. Hiccup clamps his hands over Toothless' ear plates, muffling the alpha's commands.**

**HICCUP**   
**Shut it out, Toothless!**

**DRAGO**   
**STOP THEM!**

**The Bewilderbeast BLASTS!**

**HICCUP**   
**NOW!**

**Toothless suddenly PULLS UP, ARCING over Drago's head! Drago LAUGHS, victorious, then pauses in shock.**

**DRAGO'S POV: as Toothless climbs inverted through the sky, the blindfold falls free, revealing an EMPTY SADDLE.**

“Wait, where did Hiccup go?” The twins asked confused.

**Drago WHIRLS around, wide-eyed, to see...**

**HICCUP ZOOMING TOWARD HIM, his wing-suit deployed, and his Dragon Blade trailing Zippleback gas. Drago SWIPES but misses him. Hiccup clicks the lighter and ignites the gas, blasting Drago off his Bewilderbeast with a SCREAM.**

“AWESOME!!” The twins yell as others cheer.

“Hiccup, have you ever thought of making that gas into portable bombs?” Tuffnut asked as a devious smile crossed his face. “Oh the sweet destruction!”

“Yeah, we could call them….. Grenades!” Ruffnut added.

“Eh……” Hiccup says but then the collective audience yelled “NO!!” at the twins.

“And this is the reason those two are banned from me forge.” Gobber mumbled.

“I thought it was because they burned your undies?” Hiccup asked with a grimace

“Well yeah that too.” Gobber muttered remembering his favorite pair going up in flames.

**Drago PLUMMETS, BREAKING HIS FALL against the massive dragon's spines and landing hard on the ground, his bullhook landing just out of reach.**

**The Bewilderbeast WHIPS its tail, trying to SWAT down Hiccup.**

“Yup deja vu.” Younger Hiccup muttered. “First the Red Death’s tail and now this one.”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Not again.**

**(BEAT)**   
**TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!**

**Toothless pops open his dorsal blades, arcs skyward, and rejoins Hiccup just before colliding with the alpha's tail.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Come on, bud!**

**Together again, they speed along the length of the thrashing tail...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Hold on!**

**And shoot past the tip of the tail, narrowly making it!**

Collective sighs of relief were uttered through the audience.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah! We did it!**

**They arc through the sky and LAND a few paces from Drago, kicking up a trail of dust.**

**Battered and weary, Drago reaches for his bullhook. Hiccup extends and fires up his Dragon Blade, hurling it like a javelin, and sticking it in the ground between Drago and his weapon, singeing his outstretched hand.**

“Now that’s some aim son!” Stoick shouts causing Hiccup to blush.

**DRAGO**   
**Agghh!**

**HICCUP**   
**Hold him there Toothless!**

**Toothless SNARLS a warning, ready to blast.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**It's all over now.**

**But the cloud of dust settles, revealing the Bewilderbeast, rising behind Hiccup, ready to blast him instead.**

“Hiccup watch out!!” Astrid yelled at the screen as she clutched the younger Hiccup beside her.

“Astrid….” Hiccup wheezed. “Can’t...breathe….”

**DRAGO**   
**(GRINNING KNOWINGLY)**   
**Or is it?**

**Hiccup spins around, alarmed, as a RUSH of water THUNDERS up the Bewilderbeast's throat.**

“Oh no.” Gobber mouths

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, no!**

**It BLASTS, but Toothless leaps into the way, shielding Hiccup beneath him. The freezing explosion envelops them both.**

**Drago laughs to himself as Valka lands her baby dragon and rushes to the icy explosion, hammering away at it desperately.**

“My BABY!!!” Valka shrieks completely forgetting that an older version of her son was also watching this.

**VALKA**   
**No! No...**

**ON ASTRID and GOBBER, watching from a distance, horrified. As Valka POUNDS at the ice, a GLOWS forms from deep within. She realizes what is about to happen and backs away.**

**A BLAST thunders from inside the ice, SHATTERING it. Toothless emerges from the debris, revealing Hiccup curled safely under his wings.**

**Toothless is steaming, his black skin glowing blue with rage, his split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils.**

“I can do that?” Toothless asked in wonder.

“Apparently” A Nadder states looking at the screen and then back to Toothless.

**He turns back to Hiccup, to check if he's unharmed, then turns his full attention back to the Bewilderbeast. He leaps out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously.**

**The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront. Toothless unleashes a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face, not letting up.**

**HICCUP**   
**He's challenging the alpha!**

**VALKA**   
**To protect you.**

**The Bewilderbeast ROARS at this act of insubordination. Toothless fires back, time and again, fully in control.**

**The alpha thrashes his tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly spring from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack.**

Everybody was cheering at this point.

**In the midst of the mayhem, the horde of commandeered dragons -- both Berk's and Valka's -- break free from the control to witness Toothless' retaliation.**

**Toothless lands protectively by Hiccup and Valka, commanding the dragons to shift sides. The follow, amassing behind Toothless.**

**Seeing this, Drago panics and rushes toward the Bewilderbeast.**

**DRAGO**   
**No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT!**

**Drago clambers up the Bewilderbeast's tusk, totally unhinged.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**(to the defecting dragons)**   
**What's the matter with you?**

**The Berkians swell in to show their unified support. Drago fumes as Hiccup and Toothless fly up together onto an ice spire.**

**HICCUP**   
**Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Let this end now.**

**DRAGO**   
**Never! Come on!**

“Not a very bright one is he.” Astrid commented.

“Very true” Hiccup joins in as Astrid chuckles over Drago.

**He hammers the Bewilderbeast, spurring it into a charge.**

**Toothless calls over his shoulder, commanding the dragons to ready themselves. He then BLASTS the Bewilderbeast, mid-charge. Suddenly, Skullcrusher fires. Followed by another, and another.**

**Hiccup looks around, amazed to see the flock of dragons opening fire on Drago and his Bewilderbeast. They've started a rebellion.**

**Drago is forced to hide from the fiery barrage by taking cover in the tall spines of the giant's crown.**

**DRAGO (CONT'D)**   
**FIGHT! BLAST THEM!**

**His prosthetic arm is blasted clean off by one of his own armored dragons.**

**The Bewilderbeast rears back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless lets loose a powerful shot. The Bewilderbeast's head is KNOCKED backward by a blue-flame fireball.**

**As the smoke clears, one of its massive TUSKS FALLS to the ground, sheared clean off. Drago glares at Toothless.**

**Toothless ROARS commandingly, calling an end to the fight.**

**HICCUP**   
**The alpha protects them all.**

**Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The Berkians CHEER in victory!**

**As the smoke clears, Hiccup and Toothless see nothing but bubbles on the waves to mark their disappearance. No sign of the Bewilderbeast... or Drago.**

**Toothless hops down from the spire, cooling off, as people celebrate all around them.**

**All of the dragons -- Berk's, Valka's, even Drago's -- land around Toothless. Cloudjumper bows to Toothless, starting a wave of bows, acknowledging their new alpha.**

**Toothless looks around, surprised, then lets out a majestic ROAR. The assembled dragons join in, roaring in tribute.**

“So Toothless becomes the new Alpha?” Fishlegs asked looking eagerly at the screen. At the same time Toothless was gaping at his future self.

**Toothless turns to Hiccup as he approaches.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.**

**Toothless GURGLES and licks Hiccup's face. Hiccups squeals, trying to get away.**

“Bud! You know that doesn’t wash out!!” Both Hiccups mumble.

“How bad can it actually be?” Snotlout questioned.

“Hookfang, would you mind giving a demonstration?” Younger Hiccup asked.

Hookfang nodded and trotted up to Snotlout. Snotlout looked up and saw the mischievous smirk in his dragon’s eyes.

“Eh… Hookfang?” Snotlout asked as he started backing away but Hookfang was quicker and pinned him down as he started to lick him.

Snotlout shakily stood up once his dragon was done, completely covered in slobber, with his hair sticking up at odd angles. “Euw euw euw!!” Snotlout said trying to get the slobber off. “This is so gross!!”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.**

**The crowd laughs. All around them, Berk's dragons reunite with their Vikings.**

**ASTRID**   
**Stormfly!**

**Stormfly bounds into Astrid.**

**GOBBER**   
**Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!**

**Grump lands ON TOP of Gobber, flattening him.**

“Why me!” Gobber whined.

**Relieved to the point of tears, Snotlout and Fishlegs race towards the expectant Ruffnut...**

“I can’t stand to watch this.” Ruffnut said.

**FISHLEGS**   
**Who's my little princess?**

**... and then right PAST her to embrace their dragons.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**   
**I missed you so much!**

“I’m back to normal!” Fishlegs happily says.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!**

“So am I!” Snotlout shouted and then proceeded to give Fishlegs a hug out of happiness.

“Euw!” Fishlegs said as he pushed Snotlout away and tried to wipe off the slobber. “Hiccup was right. This stuff doesn’t wash out.”

**Ruffnut GRUMBLES, dejected. Barf dips his head in to console her.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Oh Barf!**

**She hugs him. Belch looms in for some affection, but Ruffnut pushes him away…**

“Uugghhh, Tuff keep your dragon on your side.” Ruff says in disgust.

“Guys, same dragon.” Both Hiccups mention then look at each other and smirk.

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Not you.**

**And into Tuffnut who glowers back at her.**

**Hiccup smiles, taking in the happy reunions. Skullcrusher approaches him, without an owner to reunite with. Hiccup pets him, as Eret approaches.**

**ERET**   
**That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.**

**Before Hiccup can respond, Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret affectionately. Eret chuckles and gently strokes him.**

**HICCUP**   
**Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now.**

**ERET**   
**Me?**

“Your letting my dragon go with that TRAPPER” Stoick says quietly till the end where he shouts at Hiccup.

“Uh…. well yeah I guess I am” Younger Hiccup answers shrinking into his seat.

“Good choice son!” Stoick then comments which earned him some incredulous looks.

“....You’re not mad?” Hiccup asked.

“Nah. I think everything will work out in the end.” Stoick simply stated.

**Hiccup nods reassuringly. Eret looks at Skullcrusher, pausing to consider it.**

**ERET (CONT'D)**   
**I'd be honored.**

**Valka walks up to her son, bursting with pride.**

**VALKA**   
**Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am.**

**HICCUP**   
**Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, Mom.**

**VALKA**   
**And here I'll stay.**

**Toothless arrives, purring at Valka's touch as Astrid strides toward Hiccup, beaming proudly.**

**ASTRID**   
**See? I told you it was in here.**

**She places her hand upon his chest, then quickly pokes the dorsal fin button, popping it open. She GIGGLES.**

**HICCUP**   
**Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious.**

**(THEN)**   
**Come here, you.**

**He scoops Astrid close and pulls her into a kiss. Gobber covers a gawking boy's eyes.**

The dragons let out hollers. “He did it. He actually did it!” Meatlug says looking at the screen,

“The hatchling finally initiated a kiss!” a purple Nadder commented.

“Our hatchling is growing up!” A Zippleback stated.

“Soon he’ll be flying with his mate and not crashing into mountains any more!” Hookfang shouted causing both pairs of Hiccup and Astrid to blush profusely.

“Okay, so who betted on what this time?” A Terror asked the two Nadders who were counting something on the ground.

“Okay, so Dagur owes us 3 more fishes.” This caused Dagur to grumble.

“The hatchling’s sire needs to receive 8 fishes.” A green Nadder said as they tallied everything.

Hiccup turned to his father. “You bet that I would kiss Astrid!”  
Stoick scratched the back of his head looking a little sheepish. “Well…. Yes son.”

“Oh and the dragon lady owes us 4 fishes.”

“Mom you bet that I wouldn’t kiss Astrid?” Hiccup now asked confused.

“No.” Valka states while huffing. “I bet that you would have dipped her as you kissed her.”

“OH MY THOR MOM!!” Hiccup now shouted looking much like a tomato.

**GOBBER**   
**Ooh.**

**Gothi, the elder, taps Hiccup's shoulder, interrupting the romantic moment. She gestures for Hiccup to kneel. He does so, respectfully.**

**Using ash from a heap of burnt wreckage, Gothi traces a Viking symbol onto Hiccup's forehead. She bows.**

**Hiccup stands, meeting Gobber's proud, smiling eyes. Gobber turns to the silent crowd and throws up his arms.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**The chief has come home!**

**The Berkians erupt with cheers and applause as Hiccup takes in the moment, acknowledging the weight of responsibility now upon him.**

**Toothless throws back his head and BLASTS in celebration, spurring all other dragons to follow suit, lighting up the sky in a spectacular display.**

**EXT. BERK VILLAGE - DAY**

**A sheep grazes lazily on the grass as a Terrible Terror struggles in vain to carry him off. Suddenly, both are snatched up by a passing dragon.**

**IN THE AIR**   
**Ruffnut and Tuffnut wrestle over the sheep atop Barf & Belch. Ruffnut send the sheep flying toward Fishlegs. Snotlout nabs it instead, blowing a kiss mockingly.**

“YES!” Snotlout fistpumps. “I’m definitely back to normal!”

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home.**

**They swoop past a gathered crowd on the battered bleachers as Snotlout dunks the sheep in his basket. Eret joins the race atop Skullcrusher.**

**They fly past Hiccup and Toothless, who are steadily hoisting a palette of timber and supplies onto a rooftop where workers are rebuilding the damaged houses.**

**Hiccup then turns his attention to a massive statue of Stoick, presently under construction. He grins with pride.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!**

“Damn straight we’re crazy!!” The twins shout and headbutt each other.

**He looks to the horizon, scanning it from east to west to ensure that no trouble is approaching.**

**Astrid and Stormfly buzz past him playfully, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us.**

**Astrid soars past the blacksmith stall, waving to Valka and Gobber as they remove the armor from Drago's freed battle dragons.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world.**

**Realizing that he's late, Gobber hurries over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep hurtling into the air.**

Silent Sven now simply groaned and covered his eyes as his precious Ingleberg was launched for a third time.

**Astrid and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, about to snatch it out of the air, when suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless dart past, beating them to it. Toothless looks back with a gummy smile.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas...**

**Toothless and Hiccup dive toward the line of baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Hiccup into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket. They reunite on the other side. The crowd cheers!**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**But we... we have...**

**Hiccup and Toothless land upon the chief's dais, joined by Astrid, Stormfly, and the other dragon riders.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**OUR DRAGONS!**

**Toothless lets out a proud roar as Hiccup look out over Berk, gleaming with pride.**

**Narrator(displayed on screen)**   
**How To Train Your Dragon 2**

“Wait…. That's it?” Younger Hiccup questions us.

“Well yeah…. We don’t see very far in the future you know Hiccup” I respond with a chuckle.

“You mean you can’t.” Vala says jabbing me in the side.

“Ooww… what is with you and violence.” I wheeze out while trying to ignore the blossom of pain in my side.

“It’s not violence it is communication” Astrid says before Vala can respond.

“You know you will never win Red” Maniac states while smiling.

“Why must you gang up on me?” I mutter.

“Because it’s fun.” Maniac stated while Vala said “Because I’m bored.”

“You three are some of the strangest humans.” Toothless comments.

“And proud of it!” I say with glee.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

**3rd person POV**

The movie ended and the screen turned dark.

“Okay, it’s time to send all of you home.” Red says as the audience turns to us.

“Red, did you fix the machine to send them home?” Vala asked me.

“Eh…. well.. You see.” Red answers nervously having completely forgotten. He then noticed something and quickly changed the subject. “Where is that orchid of yours anyway?” He asked pointing to where Gandor, Kasai and Opal were napping but that he could not spot that flesheating flower.

“She was here a minute ago?” Vala mumbled and then let out a whistle.

It was then that we all heard a crash from the machine room.

Maniac being the closest decided to open the doors.

“I’m not liking this.” Fishlegs whispered to himself.

Once the doors opened chaos reigned. Maniac was being trampled by small yellow creatures who were being chased by Stardust.

“Red you didn’t fix the machine.” Vala states while she crosses her arms.

“Wh… What makes you say that?” Red asked trying my best to stay calm.

“Because Stardust is chasing the Minions around the cave trying to eat them!” Vala says and gestured to the plant who was having way more fun than they imagined.

“I can’t actually fix the machine with all these distractions.” Red tried to reason and saw that Maniac was giving Vala a grin.

“Banana?” He asked.

“Banana.” Vala agreed.

With the wave of the scepter vala conjured up some crates of bananas causing the Minions to stop in their tracks and drool.

Stardust also stopped and looked confused when her prey wouldn’t run.

“Now Minions.” Maniac said getting their attention. “You want these juicy bananas?”  
The Minions nodded eagerly. “Well all you need to do is ensure that Red over there fixes his machine.”

The Minions as a collective turned to where Red was standing.

“Uh Oh!” Red mutters as the Minions swarm him and pick him up. They proceeded to drag him into the machine room while one got his toolbox.

The door shut and the Vikings and dragons were left alone with Maniac and Vala.

“This is cruel and unusual punishment!” Red shouted from behind the closed door.

“Eh what was that?” Younger Hiccup asked after taking in the scene.

“Just some incentive.” Maniac explained.

“So you’re going to send us home with that?” Gobber asked as an explosion rocked the cave and smoke came out of the machine room.

“I’m Okay!” The Vikings and dragons could hear being shouted from behind the door.

“The other way would be for me to zap you guys back after erasing your memories again.” Vala comments. “You’ll each end back at the point where we took you from.”

Stoick was in thought for a moment. He then turned to the assembled crowd. “Machine or Magic?” He asked and the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves until another explosion happened.

“Still Okay!” Came from behind the door.

“Magic!” The crowd collectively agreed.

Vala was about to zap them back when Stoick asked. “What happens to Drago?”

“Oh right him.” Vala mutters and then turns to Maniac.

“I think we’ll mail him to your universe in three weeks. Let him suffer some more.” Maniac answered.

“How are things on Felucia anyways?” Hiccup piped up.

“Let’s see.” Maniac said and activated the screen on his arm.

On the screen the Vikings and dragons could see the Kraken and some trees had started playing volleyball, with Drago being the ball.

“Make it a month.” Maniac said. “I want to record some of this.”

“Alrighty let's get you guys back to your dimension.” Vala states.

“Will we see you guys again?” Astrid now asked as she stroked Stormfly.

“Perhaps.” Maniac tells them. “I do believe that there is still a story left to tell.”

“Indeed there is.” Vala confirms and then cringes when another explosion takes place.

The doors to the machine room open and out come sooth covered Minions and Red. The Minions take their bananas to eat while Red walks toward us.

“Machine’s fixed.” Red says as the crowd noticed black smoke coming out of the room.

“Eh… we’re good.” Gobber hastily comments.

It was then that the Vikings and dragons waved at us as Vala zapped them back.

“So I was fixing it for nothing?” Red asked perplexed.

“Not nothing.” Maniac mumbled as some Minions raced passed. “Thor knows what could have come out of that machine next.”

“So what do we do now?” Red pondered.

“Zap these Minions home.” Vala answers as she watched their dragons and orchid play with the yellow menaces. “And then we make some popcorn.”

“Popcorn?” Red asked confused.

“Yeah. We’re heading to Felucia for a show.” Maniac explained with a smirk.


End file.
